Everything Has Changed
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Thor and Maria are happily married on Asgard, Maria still adjusting to a whole new world around her with Thor as her faithful loving husband. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect... and then it happens anyway when she falls pregnant. Part of the Maria and Thor series, following Ave Maria, Issues, Issues, and You And Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was hard for Maria to make her way through Asgard. Not merely because the streets were intricate and, more often than not, she got lost in her way through them to her designated house - but because she was so recognised.

For the tenth time that day, Maria was stopped, surprise popping on her turning face as she felt a firm tug from the back of her cream shawl. She wasn't used to being grabbed like that. Still, the smile bloomed on her face as she turned to a young boy stood behind her, looking no older than eight. His small fist held on lightly to the shawl, where it fell over her hip.

The minute she turned though, rough hands pulled the child firmly away. "Have you no respect?" the guard holding the boy by the scruff of the neck growled down, dragging the child back further from Maria. "You should not touch her royal highness!"

The blood drained from Maria's face in a heartbeat. "It's okay, Garik." she cut in quickly as the boy's feet dragged on the ground, pain flashing in scrunched up face. Well, Garik was hardly being gentle.

The warrior was tall, strong and stout, Thor sparing nothing but the best for his wife's protection whilst she walked the streets. And while Maria was grateful for the concern ... well, she just wasn't used to it. Four guards flanked her at all times the second she stepped foot out of the palace doors. So far, her months in Asgard had gone uneventful. Most people just called out when they recognised her, her identity hardly discreet with her unmissable escort.

But no one had ever_ grabbed _her before. The child didn't mean her harm and she knew it, hurrying forward the instant Garik paused in his marching. It was a few more moments before he released the boy's collar though.

Maria knelt down gracefully to her knees as Garik let him go and stood back. "It's alright." Maria murmured, scouring her eyes over the boy to see he wasn't hurt. "He didn't know any better."

Her hands cupped the boy's shoulders, but he looked perfectly calm, as if he hadn't just been dragged around by one of her guards. Maria seemed more shook up by it than he did, blinking up at her brightly. Maria tried not to be too irritated by Garik as he just stood back, no doubt a begrudging expression on his face. "He should know his place, my lady." he gruffed, standing firmly to attention.

"He's just a boy, Garik." Maria sat back on her heels, satisfied the boy was unharmed. Still, she made a mental note to talk to Thor about this. "He didn't mean me any harm."

"With every respect, my lady," Garik went on. "The Prince Thor charged me with your protection, and there are a great many people who would wish you ill."

Maria was certain Garik didn't miss the sharp eye she cast him, but she didn't care. She knew not everybody liked her. Apparently, despite her transition, her mortal background had caused quite a stir in Asgard, hence why Thor had gone - in her opinion - overboard with the protection thing.

Yes, she'd be having words with Thor about this. Garik needed to lighten up. She didn't want to be seperated from every person she met by a wall of metal plated muscle.

It was ... different, Maria had to say. Everyday her heart still stopped when someone called her 'your highness' or bowed to her, not feeling like she deserved such preferential treatment just because of who she was married to. She was no better than the people she walked amongst, but it was a view she shared only with herself.

"My mother wanted me to give you this."

Maria watched as the boy reached into the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a small, pretty plant, dotted with pearly white flowers. It was beautiful. Maria smiled and let the boy press it into her palm.

It was so light, almost like holding air in her hand. It truly was a lovely flower. Maria could already envision what little vase she would put in on her and Thor's bedside table, rolling the plant round by it's stem to examine every dainty detail. The smile melted onto her lips.

"It is a Heldig flower, my lady." the boy explained, his little face smiling at Maria's obvious enjoyment. "My mother is one of the wise women. She aides women with childbirth as you do."

Maria's smile widened as her eyes lifted from the flower. "Really? I should like to meet her one day. This flower... it is very pretty."

The boy nodded. "It is given to women who are expecting a child. For good luck."

The smile dropped a touch on Maria's lips, a frown dipping into her brow. If that was the meaning of the Heldig flower - as she'd so learned very quickly that the type of flower given often had a message attached - then why was it being given to her? "But I'm not expecting a child." It was true; she wasn't pregnant. She met plenty of pregnant women every day, but she was not one of them.

A sparkle twinkled in the boy's bright green eyes, a smug little smile curving his lips. "She said you'd say that."

Maria's question never left her lips as the boy turned and scurried, ducking under Garik's arm as he reached for him. She rose slowly, still cradling the flower. For women expecting a child... well, she wasn't pregnant yet. She knew she'd be expected to bear children eventually but that wasn't in her mind yet. The flower must be for when she did, she decided.

She tucked it into the belt at her waist as she turned back to the other three guards, hearing Garik heavily take up position behind her. Her brow was still furrowed with thought.

"We should be heading back now, my lady." Garik grumbled behind her. Sounded like his pride was still damaged from before. "It is almost sundown."

Maria didn't even have the energy to summon a witty, smart response to her antsy guard, just following as the surrounding procession led her back to the palace in silence. Her fingers touched the flower at her belt thoughtfully.

Thor wanted children. Thor _needed_ children. But there wasn't any hurry, was there? Especially now she had immortality. She bargained she had a long time before Thor even took up the throne, let alone the day when he'd need an heir to take over from him! She had time, she reasoned. For now, Thor seemed content enough just to enjoy being married, as she did.

It was nice to have someone to come home to every evening. The comfort knowing that warm, strong arms were waiting for her back in their chambers... the blissful smile spread on her lips just thinking about it.

She wasn't sure if she would beat Thor back to their chambers tonight; his day had been spent at a meeting, but not just any meeting - a meeting about the fate of his brother. Who knew how long that would take. Thor had told her Loki was chained up firmly in the prisons, deeply chambered away from where he could do any danger.

She wasn't afraid. She trusted Thor. If he said Loki was secure and would not harm her then Maria believed him. But it wasn't the end of Loki's punishment. Maria knew it must be very trying for Thor to hear the posibility of condemning his own brother but...

She wasn't sure if she had the energy to stay awake long enough to comfort him tonight though. The other times he'd come back from such meetings he'd been withdrawn and quiet, but settling a hot anger inside, an anger he'd burned off with Maria once he'd returned from her chambers. Maria didn't mind; he was always gentle with her. And boy had she been missing out when she'd insisted on abstinance before marriage! Thor as a lover was just... wow, were there even words to describe it?

The blush crept over her cheeks and she was glad the guards dropped her at the palace doorway instead of at her chambers. She didn't want to get caught with such thoughts running through her head.

She'd just hung up her shawl in the wardrobe of her and Thor's empty chambers when the god himself burst in through the door. It richochetted off the wall with a thunderous slam. Maria hurried to close it quietly.

Her hands hovered against the door, waiting for Thor to shout and yell in outrage, waiting for him to break something. Her shoulder's tensed and she kept her back to him as she waited for the unleashed fury, not wanting to turn and see the blaze in his eyes. She understood... but it still upset her to see him so distressed, just as it did vice versa.

The silence caught her off guard then. Her heart froze in her chest when she couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing. She wasn't even aware Thor could be so silent!

"What is that?"

His voice was dark and low, but more wary than angry. Again - not what Maria had expected. Not that she even knew what he was talking about anyway.

She glanced over her shoulder to her husband: Thor's furrowed gaze - still swirling with lingering fury - was fixed on her waistline, belted and narrow. For a second, Maria didn't understand. Then she remembered the flower. Her fingers reached around her waist and, sure enough, found that the flower had worked its way around the back of her belt.

She turned around, picking the Heldig flower out of her beltline. "Oh, it's..." she sighed as she leaned her back against the door, turning the plant in her fingers. "Just some flower. Someone gave it to me in the street today."

The god's eyes were seriously focused on Maria as he padded forward a step. He wasn't far away as it was. Maria tried to ignore the faster beating of her heart as her husband closed the gap and gently prised the flower from her delicate fingers. "Be clear, Maria." he rumbled quietly. "Did someone give this to you, or for you to give to someone else?"

Maria's eyes frowned up at his lightly; she hadn't expected this tonight. She'd expected to just listen to his shouts, a quick burst of passion and then blissful, merciful sleep. Why was Thor doing this? It was just a flower.

She brushed past him, pulling the pins out of her hair as she did so to let her dark locks tumble over her shoulders. "To me." she answered, setting the pins on the table of her boutique. "It was from a boy. He said his mother sent him to give it to me. Does this really matter, Thor?" She turned with a pleading look in her eye and slumping shoulders. She wanted to just go to sleep more than she could tell!

Thor's steady gaze didn't lift, but the last of the anger did. Now there was just wariness. Maria sighed; if only she had the same energy her husband did. "How did your day go?" she asked. Maybe if she could anger him again then she'd get to go to bed faster.

"Don't change the subject." was her answer. A light danced in his bright blue orbs. "Is there something you're not telling me, Maria? Something I ought to know?"

Maria pulled the dress over her head and slipped on one of Thor's shirts that had been discarded on the bed. That's it, she thought, crawling into bed. If he wanted action then he'd missed his chance for that night. "No."

Thor wasn't one to give up easily though: "Someone gave you a Heldig flower..."

Maria fluffed the sheets around her lap. "So?"

"Maria..." Maria glanced up from arranging the sheets around her to find Thor had padded quietly closer again. Close enough to place his hands either side of her hips and lean in so his face was mere inches from hers. A light smile pricked his lips. "Do you know what that means?"

Maria's hands found Thor's armoured shoulders and pushed, trying to get him away. He didn't budge. "I'm not pregnant, Thor." She lowered herself down on the bed and settled down on her side, turning her back to her husband. "Don't get excited."

Thick, warm hands slid down her back and waist - and Maria just squirmed away. "Go away, Thor." she whined, letting her eyes droop shut. "Let me go to sleep."

"It's barely sundown."

"That's not my fault." she yawned, pulling a pillow down from Thor's side of the bed and hugging it over her middle. "I'm tired. Deal with it."

She felt she shift in the bed as Thor perched down just behind her, his hands reattaching themselves to her hips. She didn't have the energy to shrug him off as he saddled in close behind her, his armour evaporating so her back was against the soft expanse of his shirt.

She only protested when his hand pressed over her stomach - "Ow!" Maria's elbow jabbed back into Thor's abdomen as he touched her sensative stomach. She was very awake now. Her own gentle fingers rubbed her aching stomach as she wriggled firmly away from her husband, rolling onto her other side to stare at him, open mouthed. "That hurt, Thor!"

There wasn't a hint of regret in Thor's expression as his eyebrow wriggled sugestively. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me, Maria?" his eyes sparkled mischeviously.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure." she levelled out in a stiff voice. "You're supposed to be angry. Get busy breaking things already. Mind your own body."

"Mood swings..."

"I get like that."

"You feel bloated."

"Period must be due."

"And that accounds for your more generous chest, does it?"

Maria's lips pursed before she answered. "On a strict 'look, don't touch' policy." she spelled out. Geez, how did he notice all these things?

She answered her own question almost instantly - he couldn't get enough of her. He was a man; he focused on those areas of her anatomy anyway - if anyone was going to notice a change in her size it was going to be him! Not that he was wrong. Her breasts had swelled, but again, that was what she expected on the run up to her period.

She sat up in the bed, blinking to try and clear the irritation out of her eyes. She partly succeeded, clasping Thor's hand with hers to stop him reaching for other sensitive parts of her body.

"I must just be due." she explained calmly. "When my period comes I get bloated, my chest gets bigger, I get tired, I get extra hungry, and most importantly," she squeezed his hand for emphasis. "I get extra sensative. Mentally and physically. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Thor paused a minute before answering. "You're hungry?"

It was so unexpected, it took a minute for Maria to realise what he'd said. And by the time she had Thor was already striding out the door. "No, wait! Thor-"

The door shut before she could finish. Her mouth hovered open for a few more minutes just staring at the door that her husband had just strode from. God, that man... she grabbed for the nearest pillow and groaned into it, letting her body fall down into the mattress.

When her eyes peeled to the side, she saw the abandoned Heldig flower on the sheets where Thor had left it. She picked it up and glared. "This is all your fault."

Her head flopped down onto the pillow again.

**NOTE**

**Aw, you mean people! You're all determined to put Maria through twins! I feel sorry for her! But I'm glad I had the foresight to change my mind about the 'other (i.e triplets)' option!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria woke to Thor's hand nudging her shoulder.

"Maria." his voice whispered softly in her ear, so close she could feel his camr breath on the back of her neck. "Maria. The Heldig flower was in the waste basket."

_Yes_, Maria answered tersely in her head,_ because I put it there_. It hadn't lasted five minutes after Thor had left the bedroom to fetch her her feast last night. She'd shoved it straight in the bin for all the trouble it'd caused her. She'd hoped it would take him longer than this to notice though.

She nuzzled her shoulder to show she was awake and shrugged Thor's hand off. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for last night. Groaning, she rolled herself over to face her husband.

"What do you want, Thor?" she sighed, feeling her stomach turn from her roll, as smooth and steady as it was. Last night's nausea must be clinging to her system.

Innocent bright blue eyes stared down at her, thick fingers holding the crumpled flower between them. Thor's spare hand found the bare curve of her hip as she settled. "The flower." he mumbled. "I found it in the waste bin."

Guilt churned in Maria's belly... or maybe it was just the nausea again. Either way, she didn't shrug Thor off again. She even snuggled closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his exposed muscular chest against her cheek. She took the flower from his hand and cuddled into the warm, strong haven of his arms, clutching the Hildig lightly in her fingers. To her relief, Thor hesitated for only a minute before he wound his arms around her, crushing her ever closer.

His lips brushed the tops of her hair and Maria settled against the heat of his skin, listening to the firm beat of his heart. A light groan left her lips. "I don't feel well, Thor." she moaned against the muscular swell of his pectorral muscle.

It was all his fault. Her stomach felt like it was going to heave any second, and Maria had no doubt it from all the food he'd brought her last night after she'd said she was hungry. She wished she'd never eaten any of it now. She felt truly horrific this morning.

"Well, I have no qualms about us spending the day in bed to care for you." Her husband murmured with his thumb tenderly stroking her waist, his hand having crept up the hem of her shirt. His palm was warm against her skin. Maria still rolled her stomach out of reach, knowing it was too tender for any sort of contact. Thor's arms shifted her up on the bed, so her face was level with his.

The moment he touched his lips with hers though, Maria was up and running. She threw herself into the bathroom, leaving her husband bewildered in the bed.

For a moment, Thor just sat there, arms empty, frown digging into his brow. But when he heard Maria's retching, he quickly moving too. "Maria!" He slammed the door open urgently and his heart bled when he found Maria, curled over the sink basin.

He strode forward and caught her long dark hair before it could flow forward into the mess, his spare hand finding hers on the sink rim. He could feel hers shaking.

When she finally stopped retching, Maria was gasping for breath, her throat burning. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked up. "Thor." she whimpered, finding her husbands concerned crystal eyes. She was hugged in his arms in seconds. She surrendered to her quivering lip and let the tears come. Why not? - she felt awful. Why didn't she deserve to just cry it out and let her husband comfort her?

"Are you alright?" Thor breathed, fingers stroking delicately over Maria's hair. "Is this part of a woman's monthly cycle too?"

Maria's heart skipped a beat when he said that, but she just clutched at his shirt all the harder. "N-not for me." she choked, screwing her eyes shut. "I hate throwing up." It was the one thing that broke her. She could deal with headaches and queasiness, but the helplessness of actually being sick ...

Thor's heart broke a little as he watched the tears flow down his wife's cheeks. He scooped her up gently and carried her back to bed. As soon as she was settled comfortably in the sheets, Thor knelt at her bedside, clutching her hand with this.

"What do you want me to do?"

Maria's fingers gripped at his, looking like a child as she curled up defensively in the sheets. Her eyes were round and glistening, shimmering with unshed tears.

She just wanted him to stay, he realised. He could do that. He loped an arm around Maria's shoulders and drew her close, pressing his rough, bristled cheek against hers. "If only Asgard had movies." he murmured. Last time he cared for her, that was how the time had passed.

But Maria's thoughts were far from her Lord of the Rings trilogy back at her cottage. Especially as her arm hugged around her middle started to go for a wonder. Her fingers ghosted down between her legs, praying she'd find some sort of moisture there to tell her her period had started, that this was the worst it would get. Her heart skipped a beat when she found herself dry.

She brought her hand up to press over her stomach, mercifully feeling it settle. Rumble even! She was hungry again. Her fingers stroked under her shirt, over the skin of her stomach, wondering what could have brought this on.

Then she realised something. Her hand stilled as she noticed that perhaps her stomach was a little harder than normal, just a little bit more bloated than it had been the day before. She always got bloated during her period, but never to this extent, and never the skin hardening like this.

She rolled onto her back, peeling herself away from Thor as she did so. She had to know. She ignore Thor's confused gaze watching her as she slid her spare hand down to her thighs, testing the softness of her skin. Her thigh definitely won.

"Oh my God..." she breathed.

Her brow furrowed as the thoughts slammed into her. Numbers started to spin in her mind instincively: when was her last period? She had to know.

"What is it?" Thor asked, his hand winding under the sheets to join both of hers on her belly. His was warm in the confined space. His eyes snapped to a frowning focus though as he felt it too; the slight, but noticable, hardness in the small curve of her stomach. Even when she was bloated she didn't curve! "Maria..."

Maria's eyes were low and troubled, staring at nothing. She hadn't noticed; she hadn't kept much of a track of her period since she'd come to Asgard, much more important things on her mind. So she hadn't noticed when it hadn't come on time. Or that she'd missed it entirely. She felt her stomach churn a little as she tried to run comforting thoughts through her head. Periods could be late. Of course they could.

But _three weeks _late?

"Oh my God..." she eventually breathed out, slumping down into the pillows and sheets, a dazed look on her face. Her eyes fixed on the cool surface of the ceiling above her as her stomach clawed, and her hands gripped the firm skin of its exterior. She had to be wrong, she told herself, running through the dates again. But nothing changed.

The distress on Maria's face triggered warning bells for Thor; she looked shocked. Positively mortified. "What is it?" His hand unintentionally clenched around hers on her belly, trying not to let his imagination carry him away with unnecessary worry. His brow furrowed as he scoured over her slightly pale face. "Tell me, Maria. What's wrong?"

"It's not possible." she told herself aloud, still trying to convince herself. "We've only been married for a few months. This can't be happening already." But it was the distinct lack of proof that it wasn't that concerned her.

Her hands tore free from Thor's and lost themselves in the tangles of her hair with a groan, leaning her head back into the pillows. "That damned flower!" she muttered bitterly.

She was a midwife. She'd trained to read these signs. What she'd originally fobbed off as a bad period was quickly building into something much bigger. What would she say to a woman who had come to her saying she was throwing up unexplainably, with a hard bloated stomach and a three week late period?

She would say she was pregnant.

The sigh left her shakily and she rolled slowly back to Thor, wanting to just bury her face in his chest and cry. She couldn't though. Her heart ached, but no tears would come.

Thor's hands moved to cup her cheek, trying to comfort her as best he could. Her cheek was cold. "Are you ill?" The anxious glitter in his orbs was impossibe to ignore.

Maria sighed out a shuddering breath, trying to pull herself together. "No, I'm..." he gulped and tried to smile as best she could. Even she could feel it was pathetic. "I'm fine."

Thor's eyes didnt let up; he didn't look fooled for a minute. "You should give me more credit than that, Maria." he rumbled quietly, his thumb stroking tenderly over her cheek. "I know when something is wrong and when something is not. What troubles you?" He watched Maria's eyes sink, and his heart clenched aniously in his chest. Still, his hand stiffened on her face, angling her almost frightened eyes back up to his. "For better or worse, remember." he breathed, leaning forward to ghost his lips over hers.

Her teeth snagged her lip nervously, as he pulled away. "I'm not sure." she admitted, flittering her eyes over his face. He just looked worried for now; she hoped it didn't get any worse than 'worried'.

She knew Thor wanted children. But now... he had so much to deal with already. They'd only been married for a few months, he had his brother on the table, a kingdom he was learning to rule by himself... and now Maria was throwing a baby in the mix. She was sure it wasn't that he wouldn't want it. The stress of it though...

There was nothing she could do about it now though. Nothing. She was pregnant and nothing would change that except the unthinkable. And as shocked as she was, Maria could never hope for her to lose a baby.

Her hand cupped her bloated stomach and suddenly the word 'bloated' seemed inappropriate. 'Bump' seemed better. There was little doubt in her mind now.

"Thor." she reached out her fingers, cupping his bearded cheek. She didn't want to alarm him, seeing the concern flash in his crystal eyes, but she had to tell him. It would be okay, she told herself. "Please don't freak out, okay?"

His fingers covered hers on his face, expression not lightening. "That depends on what you're going to tell me." he rumbled.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he watched the anxiety dance in his wife's orbs. His thoughts were running away with him and he tried to curb them, knowing he shouldn't get his hopes up before Maria told him anything. She would know after all. It was her profession. Still, the hardened bump of her abdomen was defininately driving the god's hopes skywards.

He leaned forward and laced his fingers through Maria's hair, letting her know he was there for her. The whole world could fall away and Thor would stay right there at his wife's bedside for as long as she asked it of him.

A small smile tweaked at her lips at the gesture. They were married, she thought. He must be prepared for this to happen sooner or later. She remembered the light that blossomed on his face when he questioned her last night about her symptoms and the Heldig flower; the possibility couldn't be far from his mind.

Maria tried to work out how far along she must be but there was no clear conception day. She and Thor were just too _busy_ to single out one night. Still, the fact that she was starting to show had to say for something, didn't it?

She nudged herself up on her side so she was leaning on her elbow. Her stomach was settling now. It was still sensative though, but she was careful as she peeled Thor's hand from her cheek and trailed it lower on her body, until his warm palm cupped slight bump. It helped actually, the warmth of his palm soothing her. She breathed out a relaxed breath.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she read the questioning in Thor's eyes, knowing that in the back of his mind he was catching on.

She wanted children with Thor. She did, and she knew for a fact Thor wanted them too. It was all she could do to fend him off taking her virginity before they were married he'd seemed so eager for her to bear his child!

But still... Maria was stunned. Shocked. She hadn't expected to be pregnant this soon in her marriage, in her life. In a way though, it was her own fault. It would have been embarrassing but there was nothing stopping her from buying some protection back on earth and bringing it here with her. Part of her would-be job was advising on how to prevent little 'accidents' like this and here she was, victim to one herself.

She hauled in a deep breath, staring at Thor's bright, waiting eyes. "It turns out," she started. "That the woman who gave me that flower yesterday..." Maria's eyes fluttered to the ceiling, a smile ghosting on her lips. She couldn't believe she was really confessing this. "Well, it turns out she's a little bit psychic."

She'd given herself a year. A year to get married, to get used to being a royal, to get used to being bowed to and addressed strangely, to get used to sleeping in the same bed as someone, to get used to not having their earthly luxuries...and now a child. She had to introduce a child into the world before she could understand it hereself. Typical. She couldn't believe it.

Thor's brow furrowed, and she guessed her indirect confession hadn't been clear enough. "Are you trying to tell me sorcery exists in our realm?" he asked, brow furrowing deeper. "Because if so, I assure you, Maria, it's quite safe and quite a common practise. Even Loki-"

"No, Thor, that's not what I meant." she sighed, chuckling. Her eyes rolled round at nothing again before she found the god's angelic face. She'd have to say the actual word. "I'm pregnant." she told his inquisitive blue eyes softly.

For a second there was silence. Maria watched slowly as the glisten in Thor's breath-taking orbs started to settle, the concern and question replacing with a determined focus. The crease in his brow smoothed out, his lips ghosting apart. Maria just nodded softly, pressing his palm to the bloated stomach, answering the question on his lips with her eyes.

"I'm going to have a baby, Thor." she smiled, her hand leaving over Thor's at her stomach to cup his stubbled cheek. "Your baby."

Maria swore all she did was blink and suddenly she was on her back, Thor looming over her with his massive form and inescapable arms braced either side of her head, his mouth bearing down passionately on hers. After the second it took for Maria to collect herself again, she was kissing him back, arms looping around his neck. Well, this was a promising reaction, she thought with an inward smirk.

"You do not jest with me?" Thor finally gasped, pulling back to stare deeply into her still slightly dazed brown eyes, his golden hair tipping lightly onto her face. "No trick or deception?"

Maria's mouth ghosted open. Well, that was one way to ask it, she thought with a grin. In reality though, it was more like a beam. "No, Thor, I'm not lying to you." She finally chuckled out, her lips feeling light and airy from missing his hard, hot kisses. "I really am pregnant."

She wasn't missing them for long; he swooped down and pressed down again on her lips, interrupting himself with a booming laugh of triumph. "Then this is perfect." he breathed against her lips. "If you are to be carrying my _child_…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, his smile so wide Maria was sure it _must _have hurt somehow. Regardless, he closed his mouth on hers again, before peppering loving kisses over the rest of her features.

Maria's stomach fluttered when she felt his warm hand press over her abdomen, creeping her shirt up her body. He tore his lips from her face as he moved lower down the bed, hovering over to press his mouth over her bellybutton.

She squirmed and giggled as his rough chin tickled her skin. She could feel him grin against her stomach, glad he wasn't applying too much pressure, remembering to be gentle.

"My child is here?" his hot breath tickled between Maria's bellybutton and her hip, making her shudder slightly as he acquired clear access to the outer side of her womb. He pressed his mouth to it repeatedly.

Maria giggled, sitting herself upright slightly to watch him, her hand losing itself in her husband's golden hair, combing it back from his loving face with her fingers. "Yes." She smiled, still tingling. "But it's not an actual baby yet. Just a ... like a little alien really. A bit of a blob. I don't know far along I am, but..."

Thor hardly seemed to hear her as he cherished her body, fingers finding hers as her spare hand tried to tug down her shirt a bit. He kissed up the skin of her body she'd tried to cover up until he met the barrier of the shirt hem and skipped straight up to her lips. "But it will be." He said assuredly, pulling Maria up so her body was flush with is. "And then it will be ours." He kissed her cheek firmly.

"But you're okay?" she asked tensely, her previous anxiety biting back again. She needed to hear it from his mouth exactly: "You're not mad or anything? You _want_ this baby?"

Thor answered her by sealing his mouth to hers in a kiss that took her breath away. "How could I want anything less?" he breathed over her lips. "You have given me all I ever wanted Maria, even that which I did not ask for. I have _never_ felt happier than I do at this moment." He rolled his words over in his head carefully, sensing a potentially dangerous glitch: "Except perhaps on our wedding day." He corrected with a smile.

A sigh of utter and absolute relief escaped Maria's lungs and she let her head flop back into the pillows behind her. Thor lowered her down to rest more comfortably on the sheets and moved himself to the side slightly, still leaning over her.

"Thank God for that..." Maria breathed, feeling Thor's breath wash over her face. Her fingers travelled lower again to find that tiny curve on her stomach, needing to feel it and imagine the would-be child it was accommodating. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. "We've only been married for a few months." she chuckled, arms linking around Thor's neck again.

"Then we are blessed." Thor answered instantly, pressing a chaste kiss against his wife's forehead. He gazed down into the eyes of the mother of his child, knowing he loved her more than life itself.

**NOTE**

**Okay, how about we say we close the 'what is she having poll' at chapter 3? Or at chapter 4? What do you think?**

**But just be aware - as soon as this one goes down, the name one goes up. How soon do you want to choose some names, guys? ;)**

**And in case you didn't know, I'm not planning on making this 'short'. I mean, it's not going to be the 30 chapters like the original story, but I want to have some fun with it. This is kind of like two stories in one with the baby thing and Maria in Asgard, so...I want to enjoy it. Because I'm not sure if I'd do another Maria/Thor story after this one. **

**Bounce me your ideas if you got something buzzin'. Talk to me! Who do I write for? - YOU! Please review if it's not too much trouble x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, for God's _sake_!"

Thor bolted back into the bedroom at Maria's frustrated shout, his shirt only half coving his body in his abandoning haste. The hem hung tangled around his chest, but he hardly noticed it as his sharp eyes found Maria draped backwards over the bed, her arms thrown over her eyes.

He crossed the room to her instantly. "What?" he asked, perching down on the bed beside her, running his frowning, concerned orbs over her body. She wore a light peach coloured shirt that had been pulled up over the bottom half of her stomach, the button and zip of her jeans undone. The smooth curve of her stomach stood out clear above what it would normally, forming a flawless arch. His palm found it gently, leaning down on his elbow beside Maria so his face was level with hers. "Do you feel sick again?"

Maria's arms dragged down from her face, revealing arching eyebrow. "Gordon Bennett, Thor. I've been in there for half an hour this morning already! I think I'm done for the day."

Thor's concern didn't lift, his thumb stroking over the firm skin of her belly. "Then what is it?" he asked softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to he cheek.

A sigh answered him, and a pout. He offered no resistance as Maria straightened up on the bed, following her effortlessly. He stayed sat on the edge of the mattress as Maria rose to her feet, turning to face her hasband. Her hands were folding over the fly of her jeans.

"Look!" she exclaimed, clearly enfuriated; there was a clear gap between the button and the button hole. "They don't fit already."

Thor tried to be serious. Really, he did. The minute Maria's eyes lifted to him, both glistening with upset and hardened with annoyance at the same time, he knew he should comfort her somehow.

The grin beat him though. He watched Maria's shoulder slump with disappointment as the beam spread on his face, though he wiped a relaxed hand over his chin to try and hide it somewhat. It wasn't very successful. He couldn't help it - Maria growing meant his child was, and that was something wondrous to him.

His expression didn't change one bit, even as Maria pursed her lips and striped the jeans off her legs. "Thanks for the support." she muttered bitterly as she marched across to their wardrobe.

"Maria..." Thor knew he'd probably just set himself in Maria's bad books for the rest of the day. Not good, considering they were supposed to be announcing the pregnancy to the family in half an hour. His mother, father and friends should all be gathered in the Hall by now, awaiting the news for why they'd been summoned.

Maria's fingers wrenched the wardrobe door open. "Christ on a bike!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

Thor wasn't feeling in a very complying mood though, reclining back on his elbow again on the bed as Maria pulled on a pair of black leggings. His eyes sparkled mischeviously, grinning. "Are you allowed to say that?" He teased.

His eyes followed Maria as she moved to sit at her boutique, twisting her hair up and securing it with a broach like hair accessory. Stray strands that weren't long enough to stay captive fell gracefully around the sides of her face. "I can say whetever I damned well like." she snapped at Thor's cheeky reflection in the mirror.

"Maria..."

The god rolled himself off the bed, peeling his shirt down the rest of his body as he went. Maria was up on her feet and moving before he could cup her shoulders from behind as he'd planned.

"Don't talk to me, Thor Odinson." she grouched, heading for the doorway. A quick call and dismiss of Mjolnir and Thor was fully armoured and following her down the corridor from their chambers. She walked fast, as if she hoped to leave him behind. Like that was even possible. Her arms folded across her chest proudly. "I'm mad at you."

Thor tried to grin at the sassy sway of his wife's hips, perhaps lingering behind her a second longer than he should have. He quickly closed the distance though, catching up in a matter of strides. His hand caught gently on Maria's hip, turning her to face him. Her hands fell on his armoured chest to steady herself, and that one second of vulnerability was enough for Thor to snake his arm around Maria's waist and hold her as tightly to him as he dared.

As soon as she steadied though, her eyes hardened, her hands pounding into his breast plate. She didn't budge. Thor wouldn't let her.

His one hand effortlessly held her squirming form in place, careful not to apply too much pressure that he'd harm the baby. His other hand reached down to his belt, to one of the pouches. A second later, Maria blinked at the small, orange gummy bear held up in front of her face.

Her irritation was momentarily blotted out with confusion, frowning at the little orange flavoured teddy bear being waved in her face. "What the..."

Thor just grinned.

They'd brought back more than just Maria's clothes and few select personal items on their last visit to Earth, intending to make her fully at home in Asgard: they'd also visited the store. Thor loved his home world, but in terms of food, he was definitely more indulged on Maria's. Their bedroom therefore had a hidden, secret stash of chocolate, sweets and crisps for when they got the cravings. Which was increasing, lately.

Thor was so not complaining. His arm loosened slightly around Maria's waist. "You said," he started calmly, feeling safe now that the anger had drained from Maria's bewildered face. "That when your mood swings kick in that I should give you something sweet and it would cheer you up. Your orders."

The gummy bear teased forward and touched Maria's lips. They were half ghosted open in surprise, but not enough to give the sweet entrance. Her frown still hung about.

That sounded like something she'd say. She didn't think Thor was creative enough to have discovered that himself. She knew what her cravings were and - _by God! _- sugar was top of the list. Her tongue tingled just staring at the sweet hovering in front of her face.

"And orange is your favourite flavour, right?" Thor's eyebrow arched enticingly.

Maria's heart thudded in her chest. She breathed in the sugar scent of the gummy bear, eyes fluttering shut with the peaceful bliss it brought. God, she wanted it. Her hands found Thor's biceps in a tender, loving touch as she surrendered, parting her lips and claiming the sweet with her teeth. Her soul hummed with happiness as she chewed, her endorphin levels sky rocketing.

Thor's hands found her waist and she could feel him smile, more than see it. It was beaming though, she found, as she blinked her eyes open. "If you pass this," she said between chews, covering her mouth with her hand. She swallowed feeling significantly happier. "Then I forgive you." She waited a second for Thor to nod in agreement. He did. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet. He had to earn that for himself: "My second favourite flavour?"

His answer was calm and instant. "Lemon."

"My third favourite?"

"Lime."

"And my least favourite?"

"Blackberry."

Maria tried not to smile, to give Thor what he wanted... but he'd got them all right. A part of her told her she'd just been eating too many fruit pastiles around her husband though.

Her fist pounded lightly into his chest plate, lips teasing into a smirk. "You can be a right prat sometimes," she muttered, earning a laugh from Thor. Her eyes lifted, glittering up at him happily. She couldn't ignore that little flutter he caused in her heart. "But I can't say you don't know me."

Thor just arched a mischevious, triumphant eyebrow. He reached back into the pouch again, and by some grace, luck pulled out another orange one. "Want another for the ten second journey to the Hall?"

Maria's lips quirked in a smirk as she eased out of Thor's arms, but laced her arm through her husband's as they moved on down the corridor. By the time they turned into the hall, Maria was gulping down the sweet nervously.

-xXx-

The blush was firmly planted on Maria's cheeks as she smiled and chuckled, watching the family's expressions unfold. Frigga clasped her hands over her blossoming smile and the warrior's cheered, Thor slinking a proud arm around Maria's shoulders.

She eased into the embrace with a modest smile. Her hand fell to the slight swell of her stomach over the light material of her floaty shirt. It conveniently hid her bloated stomach, until her fingers smoothed over it.

She smiled up at Thor, his beam stretching cheek to cheek as he reached down to cup her stomach, thumb stroking the skin comfortingly through her shirt.

"Congratulations!" Volstagg boomed cheerily, striding forward to clap a friendly hand on Thor's shoulder. The breath was knocked out of Maria as the vibrations from the gesture travelled up the arm laced around her shoulders.

She gasped through her smile.

Frigga's hands covered her beaming smile, and Maria turned her attention to her instead as he husband withdrew into the rougher congratulations of his friends. She smiled as her mother-in-law stepped forward and kissed her fondly on the cheek, simply beaming at her. The goddess's hands gently cupped Maria's shoulders as she drew back, the light dancing happily in her eyes.

"When did you find out?" she asked, warming Maria's heart to see her so happy. She and Thor's mother had formed a close bond since her arrival, one that wasn't wasted now. Perhaps it was their similar ties to pregnancy, Maria being a midwife and Frigga being the goddess of child bearing and all.

Maria couldn't help but smile back, but her cheeks flamed as both Frigga's eyes and Odin's fell to her already obvious bump. "Only a week ago." she confessed. "At first I wasn't sure... then I threw up and exploded and knew it was true."

The goddess's eyebrows lifted at Maria's abdomen. "Quite." she said, sounding rather impressed. "You're progressing fast."

"I can't be more than six or seven weeks." Maria went on, glancing down at her own bloated figure self consciously. "I shouldn't be showing already."

Frigga simply shrugged, standing back to let her husband's arm fall over her shoulders and Thor and Maria had stood only minutes ago. "Women respond to pregnancy in different ways." she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, dear. It's when you don't show any signs that you ought to be concerned."

Maria opened her mouth to agree, feeling the tension ease a little in her heart - when Fandral's cheery voice rose, drawing everyone's attention.

"Will there be a celebration?" he beamed to Thor, then to her. Maria's eyes just flittered uncertainly to Frigga. "Surely, all of Asgard will rejoice at the news of a royal child on the way. And there has not been a ball to truly celebrate our new princess yet as it is. Now would be the perfect opportunity."

Thor's burning eyes, light, but filled with a manly desire as they washed over Maria, studied his wife carefully. "Yes." Thor mused in a low voice. "That is a marvellous idea."

Maria's stomach clawed, her heart dropping with dread. A ball? For her? Oh please, no. She wanted to celebrate, yes, but quietly, privately - not under the scrutinous gazes of all the nobles of Asgard! Her wedding had been bad enough, had been scary enough. Now Thor was wanting to throw her in front of a crowd again while she was fattening, getting more irritable with a lethal mixture of sickness and exhaustion...

She was filled with dread at the thought. "W-wait, Thor!" She cut in, trying to sound calm. All eyes flew to her and she knew she looked anything but. "Can we talk about this, please?"

Her eyes flashed wide, trying to send him the message. Not here, not now. She'd bluntly tell him she didn't want to celebrate once they were outside of public eyes. 'Quarrel in private' and whatnot. There would be a debate about this, of that there was no question.

Thor didn't seem to pick up the hint though. Or - by the mischevious glint in his eyes - he did, and elected to ignore it. "Don't be coy, Maria." he growled softly. "It is not polite for me to hide you away all to myself. The kingdom will want to see you happy and healthy and celebrate your company." His eyes were swirling pools of crystal as he stepped closer and cupped her shoulders gently. "Especially as we have such glorious news to behold with the conception of our babe."

"I'm trying very hard not to lose my mind here, Thor." Maria warned quietly. Not threatening, not angry-like... just wary, eyes flickering to the company around them, watching avidly. "I don't want a party." she hissed.

Not even on her birthday had she ever wanted a party. It was the attention thing - she just didn't like it.

But in her heart she knew that if Thor wanted it done, regardless of what she thought, it would happen. And he didn't look like he was planning on backing down. A heavy sigh wrenched from her lips and her head fell forward, nearly touching Thor's breast plate. "I can't believe you." she murmured.

"Then it's settled." Odin said softly. Maria turned her head against Thor's chest to look at the king with Bambi eyes and slightly pouting lips but her father-in-law just smiled at her with twinkling eyes. She guessed he was keen on the celebrating idea too; he hadn't stopped smiling since they'd told him about the baby-to-be. "I'll have preparations made immediately."

Maria let a quiet groan slip her lips. Thor's hand cupped the back of her head tenderly, and before she knew it she was wrapped up warmly in his thick arms. A kiss pressed down into the crown of his hair. "Relax, Maria." Thor breathed. "I want to show you off."

Her eyes lifted to his. "I'm going to be fat." she said bluntly, though her expression was still chipped with anxiety. "No one's going to be very jealous, Thor."

"On the contrary, my lady." Fandral cut in, the smooth talker. Still, Maria couldn't deny his cheesy flirts made her smile. "Every man present will wish it was his child you carried. Thor will have a busy time fending off all those thick with envy."

Maria bit her lip, but it wasn't long before the chuckle broke through the futile barrier. Thor's friends had become her friends soon enough, the boys taking a shine to her instantly. Sif would need a little more work - not that she didn't like her already, of course - but Maria was very conscious that she was the new woman on the scene and was still waiting to see what Sif thought of her before she made a move of her own.

Fandral and Volstagg were the only men within Asgard - save her husband - who were allowed to charm and flirt with her, it seemed. And at times like these, it cheered her up.

Maria's eyes stared up at Thor's, Bambi-like and innocent, though both she and Thor knew of the tact behind her shimmering gaze. "I really don't want a party, Thor." she breathed, the honest, dignified plea sinking into her orbs.

"Out of the question." he growled softly without hesitation. Maria was his wife, was royal, would one day be queen - she deserved to be celebrated and spoiled. Her shyness wasn't going to stop Thor. It was something she'd have to learn to get over; he loved to lavish her too much. And a party for her, where everyone was there to wish her well, to give her gifts, to make her feel special... yes, Thor wasn't going to back down on this.

Thor's hands found her shoulders and he sighed. "You're my wife, carrying my child. I can throw you a ball if I want to." His hands moved to the backs of her shoulder blades softly. "And I want to." he breathed.

He would win. They both knew it. Hell - he was a prince and a god; having someone say 'no' to him wasn't exactly what he was used to. Maybe Maria was the only one who could get away with it.

That didn't mean he was going to let her this time.

"We insist." Odin strode forward, taking the control firmly out of Maria's hands. She'd stand up to Thor without thinking. But Odin? The blush flooded her cheeks as the king strode forward and wrapped a fatherly arm around her shoulders, dipping a fond kiss to her cheek as Thor stepped back with a triumphant smirk. "We're proud of you and the child you are soon to give us all."

The blush darkened and Maria tried to stop herself freaking out, trying to reign in her composure. Odin's arms squeezed around her shoulders and she tried to ignore the pained stab it sent through her heart, reminding her of her own parents that weren't here to see these happy days.

Thor's eyes gleamed supportively, and she was sure she wasn't imagining the twitch of his hand and arm, itching to hold her soothingly. Only, Odin was doing that job at the minute. Odin and Frigga were part of her family now; it was strange having so many people care about her. It was a comfort she'd trained herself not to need and now felt undeserving of since it had come back.

But Frigga and Odin were proud of her. Their warm loving smiles rained down on her and she let herself relax. The smile slowly teased at her lips. "Okay." she finally mumbled, sinking into Odin's comforting arm.

The king chuckled and released her, but she wasn't alone for long, Thor quickly taking his father's place. His lips pressed into the side of her head. "You will enjoy it, I promise." He breathed assuringly, satisfied when Maria leaned into the embrace. He smiled at her ear. "And I could always order you to attend."

Her eyebrows shot up in challenge, the spirited light drowning out her shyness. "Oh really?" she smirked, teasing free of Thor's arms. She folded her arms over her chest. "I'd like to see you try."

Thor rolled his eyes. His hands found Maria again wound down to the backs of her shoulder blades, drawing her back in close. Will she ever just do as she was told? He couldn't help the smile that pricked at his lips, despite being frustrated as hell with her. She wouldn't be the wife he loved, the woman he'd fallen for if it wasn't for that defiant little streak - even though it drove him crazy sometimes.

"I hope those rebellious genes bypass the baby." Thor breathed, saddling closer, feeling the smirks of his friends on his back. "I'm not sure I could deal with two of you at once."

Maria's eyebrows lifted high, eyes sparkling. "You love it really."

A dark growl from the back of Thor's throat was her answer, one that sent tantalizing shivers down her spine; he couldn't say he disagreed with her.

"Well," Frigga smiled, eyes sparkling as she clapped her hands together. "We have much to organize for the ball." She slipped her arm through Odin's and squeezed, and Maria's heart skipped a beat at the warmth in the goddess's eyes as they found her. "We have waited a long time for this day, Maria." Frigga said quietly. "To see Thor married and so happy… and now a child." Her hands clapped over her mouth as her lips pressed together, shimmering eyes betraying her happy emotions.

Maria broke from her husband's arm and crossed quickly, hugging Frigga tightly. It caught everyone off guard, even Frigga herself, but Maria hugged her firmly, not letting go. Over the goddess's shoulder, her eyes were glistening. "Will you help me?"

She closed her eyes and lost herself, just feeling the goddess's arms finally jolt out of their surprise and wind around her in return. A dreamy smile touched Maria's lips; her mother used to hold her like this, a long time ago. The comfort wasn't wasted. She sucked in a shaky breath and let all her worries, all her anxieties – and really, there were plenty of them at bearing Asgard's possible heir! – flow from her.

There was still so much she didn't know about this world – and now a ball, where all her insecurities would be thrown out in the open… she wasn't an amazing dancer, she didn't know what to wear – she didn't know anything!

And there was one more thing: "I'm going to be fat." She murmured quietly.

Frigga drew back and her kindly eyes glittered at Maria. Her hand cupped her cheek, her other hand finding Maria's. "We'll have a dress made for you." She reassured, with a squeeze of Maria's fingers. "You'll be beautiful."

The smile formed, plied into existence by Frigga's and Maria didn't fight it. She could feel Thor grin behind her. Partly that she'd submitted to the party. But he knew of her anxieties towards his parents, the stiff, 'will they like me' sort of thoughts having continued to plague her mind, even after their wedding. And now those barriers were being broken at last.

Her heart skipped a beat as her hand, still encased by Frigga's, brushed against her bloated stomach gently. These emotions had to be more mood swings, Maria reasoned in her head. But she wasn't regretting them – for the first time in over ten years, she had a family again.

The smile stretched wider, back of her hand grazing over her taunt abdomen – a family she was going to add to in eight months time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sweet smell of the grass was the first thing Maria noticed when she woke, feeling the tiny blades tickle her nose. She resisted the urge to sneeze - and, more importantly, bring up the contents of her stomach!

Her eyes slowly blinked her to awareness, her head light and thick. She lifted her head from her pillow of grass, and found herself sprawled out in the meadow, half on her front, half on her side. She sat up quickly: if Thor found out she'd fallen asleep on her stomach she'd be in trouble - not to mention the safety lecture about falling asleep so unguarded!

But she was so tired... she still felt like she'd happily lie down and sleep for another few years, but she knew she'd be missed soon. The sun was a lot lower in the sky than when she first remembered. So much for her ten minute walk - she must have been out here for hours.

Thor would go ballistic.

He was so protective, especially since they'd discovered she was pregnant. Maria understood it... but it was stifling. Suffocating. She just wanted space to breathe.

She touched her hand to her dazed forehead as she stared around her. The palace was to her back. Technically, she didn't need Garik to protect her. She was still on palace grounds, after all. But Thor wouldn't see it that way though.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself upright and her fingers brushed something hard lost in the grass. Pulling it out, her frown soon smoothed - her notebook. Memories of her filling out today's entry of her symptoms, feelings, progress... she liked having proof of her progress. She made a mental note to add 'exhausted' to her list.

Her spare fingers travelled to slight swell of her stomach, brow furrowed. She remembered what she'd been writing now - the thoughts running with the size of her stomach.

She didn't want the speculate. Get Thor excited and get her freaked out, but... it was just so bizarre, so unlike what she'd seen. She knew women who'd had babies before showed earlier, but even then ... she and Frigga had guessed that she must be around nine weeks by now, and six when she'd first discovered she was pregnant. She'd never seen a woman have this size bump so soon for her first baby.

It was still just an arch from her stomach, but one that was more than obvious when she pulled the material of her shirt tight around her body. But most women she saw at this stage still had flat stomachs!

The ideas that cropped up in her head were the result of common sense, but her training stopped her getting too carried away. There was only one definitive way to find out whether she was speculating for nothing - and she wasn't sure how Thor would feel about that.

Grabbing the book with a heavy sigh, chasing the worries out of her mind, she eased herself to her feet, staring out at the glorious city beyond the still far away palace gates. Her shoulders slumped; it was beautiful. If only she could go and roam around, explore like a child, relax...only Thor would never allow it without Garik, and with him it felt too awkward. The man was always so stiff, so proper, always on his guard-

"Your Highness!"

Maria jumped as the sound disturbed the peaceful quiet - then her heart sank like a stone, swear words blooming in her head as Garik's voice rang out unmistakably across the meadow. She let out an inward groan; so she'd been found at last.

Reluctantly she turned back to the palace, and was surprised to see Garik clomping as close as he was. He'd crossed that distance already? The palace was hardly close! Maria had to admire the warrior's speed as he sped towards her with urgent haste, and woman (a servant by her plain white dress and plain shoulder broach) following quickly behind him.

His eyes were blazing with an anger when he finally reached her, running his fuming gaze over her for harm. He wasn't even out of breath. Maria had been tired just by _walking_ that distance, let alone running. This pregnancy must be getting to her.

Garik's gaze had settled somewhat when it found hers, satisfied she was unhurt. His orbs were still hardened though. "You're Highness should be more careful." he spelled out with low, almost threatening voice. He sounded very irritated. "If anything had happened to you..."

"I'm fine, Garik." she sighed, stepping forward to trudge past him. She just wanted her bed so she could sleep to her heart's desire. Oh, the joys of being able to do nothing! "I just went for a walk."

"Prince Thor gave me express orders to accompany you whenever you leave the palace grounds." He didn't miss a beat, turning as Maria passed him.

"Technically, I'm still on palace grounds." Maria pointed out, turning back to him with a purposely mischievous eye as he followed behind her begrudgingly. "I'm inside the gates, so I'm still on palace property. No rules broken."

"You were alone and unaccompanied!"

The woman had caught up by now, red in the face as she stopped in front of Maria, panting for breath. She looked pretty, blonde hair braided and pinned back from her face. She sank down in a deep bow. "My Lady."

The frown dug into Maria's brow, as the woman's timid eyes lifted, Garik's last remark going unanswered. Who was this girl? Was she someone come seeking for Maria's help?

_Hardly_, a voice in her head scoffed. _Thor banned you from work - remember? _Her face soured at the mere thought, remembering when Thor had told her he didn't want her under any strain, any stress. He said she needed to do nothing but rest, eat and sleep. She wished she hadn't made her extreme hunger, sickness and tiredness so obvious now. She was sure that was what had driven Thor to such measures, thinking she wouldn't cope with anything more.

Why was Garik with a servant girl? Or was it the other way around? Whatever - why was she here? Maria just stared, confused. The girl stared shyly back, eyes dipping frequently to the grass below.

"That is why Greta is here." Garik grumbled behind Maria, striding up to her level. Maria watched him warily. "You have been ascribed a maid. Prince Thor decided it was apt to have a personal maid with you at all times to ensure - Odin forbid it - something happens and you are alone."

For a moment, Maria just stared at him - then the anger came. What?!

She could feel her eyes darkening with fury, her body starting to tremble with contained rage. No, she decided swiftly, that was too far. Way too far!

"Where is _Prince Thor_ now?" she took deliberate care to add the mocking tone to her husband's title. He was essentially having her baby sat every moment of her day. She couldn't be alone - didn't he realize how crazy that would drive her?! She needed space!

Garik hesitated, as if sensing he was in trouble whatever he did. He'd cornered himself. Tell her and risk Prince Thor's wrath, or refuse and ... _well. _Maria looked positively ready to kill.

Against every warrior instinct in him - and as a man, feeling a stab of pity for his Prince for when this woman found him - he submitted. A heavy sigh preceded his words.

"He's... he's at the taverns." he finally grumbled.

Maria's eyes darkened as shade as she drank in the information. The tavern. Really? He was out, having fun, _drinking_ - while she was stuck in the palace been shadowed. Was he trying to rub salt in the wound?!

Her jaw was taunt as she suddenly strode forward back towards the palace, her steps quick with intent. "I'm going to kill him." she muttered under her breath.

"Your Highness!" It didn't take Garik more than seconds to be astride her again, but Greta took a while longer. She emerged regardless, red cheeked and breathing heavy still, on Maria's left. Maria's heart sank as she glanced at the girl - just looking at her was making her tired. Her hand pressed against her swollen stomach, willing herself not to stop... but her legs were starting to ache now, walking so fast uphill.

Damn.

"My Lady, I could send a messenger to bid his return." Greta gasped beside her. "You need not trouble yourself. I'm sure Prince Thor would not wish -"

"I don't care what Prince Thor would wish." Maria snapped. "I wished he was here, and that if he wanted me guarded he'd do it himself, but we don't see him doing that now, do we?"

Greta sank back somewhat, head down.

Maria felt bad about snapping, but she was upset. She couldn't help it. She was pregnant, tired, sick and emotional - and her gummy bears were in the tavern boozing it up without a care in the world. She didn't mind him going drinking... but she just wished he hadn't left her out. She felt miserable as it was.

_He _was_ a man_, a voice inside her defended him. But he was also her husband, she fired back. Her husband, and she needed him with her.

"He's only thinking about your safety." Garik argued on his prince's behalf. A bold move, Maria snidely noted though she didn't say anything. Was he allowed to do that? "If anything were to happen to you..."

Safety was always the key, and normally Maria would agree. Beforehand, she'd been mortal, been risked on the brink of death and was now in an a world that was wholely alien o her... only she wasn't mortal anymore. She wasn't as breakable. There weren't psychopathic, murderous gods out trying kill her - well, the only one that was was safely locked away in the prisons.

She could understand Thor's concern, but she couldn't stay like this. Her hands rose to rake through her hair and she tried to get a grip on her raging anger. A deep breath later, and she clutched her little book to her racing heart.

Her eyes blinked open to Garik's harsh but waiting face, and Greta's rather tentative one, anticipating her next reaction. She suddenly felt really bad about snapping at the girl.

"You're... you're my maid?" she asked, in a soft, calm voice. Wow... she'd never had a maid before. What exactly did that mean for her?

A brief pause - Greta no doubt wondering if Maria would shout at her again - but then she finally submitted to a warm, relieved smile. "Yes, my Lady." she replied brightly. Her hands clasped obediently together. "It is my duty to attend to anything and everything you require."

Maria's eyebrows shot up. "Anything?"

Nod. "Anything, my Lady."

"And if what I required was to punch my husband square in the jaw?"

Greta's eyes flickered to Garik uncertainly, fidgeting. "Er..."

"Your Majesty, I think it's a good idea for you to go inside now." Garik suggested smoothly, saving Greta's fumbling answer. His eyes were hard. Perhaps he didn't approve of Maria degrading his Prince and master so casually. _Her husband,_ something inside her shrugged. "I'm sure Prince Thor will be home shortly."

Maria ignored him, not even glancing at the warrior. She sensed rather than saw his eyes scan around them, his hand moving to the sword at his belt - as if they were in any danger here! Maria knew his ploy.

Her eyes suddenly glistened, roundening sincerely as she stared at the young maid. She was very pretty, she noted. An honest face... "And if I need a friend?" she asked quietly. "Would you do that for me?"

Garik's neck clicked as he snapped back to the women, his eyes narrowing. Maria's rolled in irritation. Get over it, she wanted to say to him. "Your Majesty, I don't think that's very appropriate-"

"Nor is having your wife tailed every minute of the day, but that doesn't seem to stop some people, does it?"

The harshness was back. Only with Garik though. She had no intention of shouting at Greta now. She was sweet. Maria had a feeling she'd like her after they got better acquainted. Garik was a big boy. He could take it. She hadn't forgotten the incident in the street a month back, yanking that little boy off his feet. She made a mental note to make sure Garik was off rota when the baby came. If that was how he treated children...

Still, she snapped her mouth shut and let her eyes fall to the ground. Why was she ashamed? She hated Garik sometimes..."I'd like to see my husband now please." she mumbled.

.xXx.

The tavern was crowded and rowdy - but Maria spotted Thor in an instant. The sight of him made her freeze in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Garik grumbled behind her, eyeing the drunk men shouting and cheering at the young attractive princess that had just walked in their midst. And pregnant too. Why did men find pregnancy so attractive? She could practically see the sleaze radiating through the air as more calls and whistles accompanied every venturing step she took into the establishment.

Thor was at the bar, with Fandral and Hogun, talking and laughing merrily. Maria's heart sank. Why?, she wondered. Because she felt so awful, and it hurt to see him ... well, not caring?

She strode forward. The appreciating noise followed her and she watched Thor slowly turn as he became aware of the comotion around him. His smiling face dropped like a stone when he saw her there.

"Maria." his mouth murmured, though the quiet words were clear. He looked shocked. Then his eyes travelled behind her to Garik and swirled fast with fury. "What in Odin's name is she doing here?!" He hissed at the guard. "Do you realize how unsafe this is?!" As if on cue, a glass shattered against the far wall, the drink's remains sliding down the wall.

Maria jumped, alarmed, hand leaping to her heart. Okay, she understood Garik's concern now; this place was too rowdy for a little pregnant woman. This was a man's environment.

"Apologies, my Lord." Garik mumbled, eyes lowering. Maria's widened - Garik - humbled! Wow...she felt a little bad for her body guard now, under Thor's blazing eye. This was all her fault. "She insisted."

"Don't blame him, Thor." she cut in, suddenly feeling shy. Her head bowed, like Garik's, as Thor's still harsh gaze fell to her. She was in trouble. And, glancing around her, she could understand why. Her cheeks flushed, the reason she came suddenly almost unimportant now. No, a voice in her head defended. She had a right to be upset. "Why are you in here?" she finally forced her eyes to meet Thor's, as boldly as she dared. "It's alright for you to come here with your friends, but not for me to even leave the palace walls?"

Thor's eyes narrowed slightly and Maria jolted her eyes away in shock. There was pure anger in his eyes. Gods, he was so mad at her. He'd never looked at Maria so harshly… never…

"I am ensuring the tavern's mead is fit for the ball." he explained, his voice hard. "I want nothing but the best quality for such an occasion."

_Oh._

Maria's cheeks burst with colour and she bowed her head even further. God, why couldn't the floor just open up and swallow her? Please? Her hands clasped together, and she couldn't explain why they started to tremble.

"I am pleased to report Alvon's ale is up to scratch."

Swear words bloomed in Maria's head at Thor's curt words. Of course. He was here on business. He was here for her if nothing else - ensuring her party would go flawless.

How could she have thought Thor would be so senseless, so careless? What an idiot! Her eyes flickered shyly up - but fell to the floor again as she glimpsed Thor's still thunderous expression. For the first time in her life, she actually felt a little afraid of him. She flinched as another crash exploded across the tavern.

"Er.." Fandral cleared his throat awkwardly beside Thor, Hogun wisely averting his gaze entirely. Fandral braved his luck though and chanced a wary smile between the married couple, before he finally settled on Maria. "Would you like to try some, my Lady?" he asked politely, offering out his own flagon of mead.

Maria's cheeks flushed scarlet. Even Thor's friends were intimidated enough to resort to 'my Lady' in front of him now. Her heart plummeted.

"Of course not!" Thor snapped before Maria could open her mouth, eyes shooting sharply to his friend. The flagon quickly withdrew back to Fandral's side. "She's with child."

More than anything, Maria wished she could just blink herself awake in that field and start the last hour over from scratch. Making a fool of herself and her entourage in front of Thor and all these people just because she didn't stop to think... how could she be so stupid? Would it be any worse if she just turned and ran from the tavern? She suspected it would.

"I'm sorry." she breathed, eyes locked on the floorboards below. Her eyes screwed shut, but a few tears still slipped through. _Damn_. Thor was angry with her... an hour ago she would have said 'tough' to that, but now... she didn't think he'd get so mad about this. But here, actually here, Maria could appreciate just how dangerous this was for her and the future heir she carried. Suddenly, she felt like Thor had every right to be angry with her.

The tears jolted something in Thor, but Maria didn't look up to see the alarm flash across his face. His blazing expression softened to annoyance, and then even that reluctantly slipped.

A heavy sigh left his lips. "Come on." he said, his hand gently finding her shoulder. He was relieved when she didn't flinch or move away from him. He rubbed his thumb in reassuring circles, teasing her tentative gaze up to his cautiously. He hated himself as soon as he met the glistening eyes: he was angry she'd purposely put herself in danger, but he never wanted to _upset_ her. Not like this. His lips curved in a soft smile, trying to make amends. "Let me take you home."

Maria didn't say anything, letting Thor's hand find her back and gently – but firmly – steer her towards the door. Her lowered eyes were wide, glistening and shocked – they'd just had their first fight. Their first honest to God fight. A fight were she'd been mad at Thor and he her, and all of the love they held for each other thrown aside in a moment of blind anger.

The cold air outside was shocking to her system, but she still wasn't sure if she attested her trembling to that alone. She was reeling. The way Thor had looked at her…his hand was gentle on her back now, and she hurried brushed the tears from her eyes. Thor wouldn't hurt her. He might shout later, but honestly, after being so reckless, Maria didn't think it was any less than she deserved.

"No." Thor said softly, and Maria could feel the shift in his hand as he turned behind them. She guessed Thor was talking to Garik, shadowing behind them with Greta. "I require a private moment with my wife."

Maria felt like she was moving as a robot, taking numb steps forward. She couldn't look at Thor, eyes fixed on the cobbled ground below. She just couldn't…

A thick warm arm replaced the hand and wound around her shoulders, easing her to Thor's side as they walked slowly back through the streets. A heavy sigh left her husband's lips. "I'm sorry." He breathed quietly. "I should have told you where I was going. I didn't think. I never anticipated you'd actually come and _find me_."

"Why not?" Maria asked quietly, stiff in her husband's arms. "What else would I be doing? You're the only person I spend time with here, and when you were gone…" she screwed her eyes shut. "I couldn't believe you'd just left me."

Thor's arm squeezed around her. "You're lonely here?"

Maria just nodded. It was true. She missed Jane. She missed her friends. She missed just being able to go out for a walk when she felt like it. She had everything she'd ever wanted... but she felt like she'd had to trade every morsel of freedom to attain it.

"I thought Greta might make it easier." Thor admitted. "So you always have Garik or her with you even when I can't-"

"It's not just that, Thor." She spoke quietly, but Thor shut his mouth instantly to hear what she said. He didn't fight her as Maria's steps slowed and she stopped, turning to face him. Her eyes were firm now, knowing what she wanted. "I don't want a guard anymore, Thor. I want to do things for myself."

Anger flared up inside the prince but he forced it down, noting the small glisten of sadness in Maria's eyes. He tried to keep his voice controlled. "Garik is there for your protection-"

"Garik is suffocating me!" Maria burst, brushing his hands off her shoulders. She stepped back, putting firm space between them. Thor's lips parted with unspoken hurt as she did. "I feel like I can't leave our chambers without him waiting outside the door to follow me! It's impossible! I can't do it anymore!" Her hands had risen to express level with her head, but she lowered them as soon as she realised, forcing in a calm breath.

"Your safety is nothing to risk, Maria." Thor said quietly, his eyes hardening seriously. "I am not going to gamble with the fate of my wife and child. What if someone hurt you – or worse! How do you think I would feel if you got hurt and I knew it would have been my fault for not taking better care of you?! Do you think I could live with that?!"

He hadn't meant to start shouting. But the thought of Maria cold and lifeless… it was what had driven him to be her protector in the first place, and only hurt all the more since he'd fallen in love. He wouldn't want life if Maria wasn't in it.

He watched her eyes widen at what he said, subduing her arguments with her shock. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as the image of her body, bloated with their ceased child, passed with its mother, lingered on in his head. The anger bled to glistening tears. "I nearly lost you before." He breathed, unable to look in her eye. He stared to the palace instead, ashamed to be as emotional as he was. He was God of Thunder, Prince… and yet the thought of his beloved wife gone was too much for him to bear. "And seeing you in pain on our wedding, thinking you wouldn't make it even then…" his head shook and he screwed his eyes shut to clear them. "You cannot ask me to go through that again. I can't face it."

A sharp clench in Maria's heart drew her gasp from her, her hand shooting to the base of her throat. Thor... her eyes glistened just looking at him, seeing him so undone. Her hand reached out as she stepped forward again, and Thor squeezed his eyes shut as she gently cupped his rough cheek.

"Hey." she breathed, thumb stroking his cheek, enticing him back to her. A soft, reassuring smile breathed on her lips as she teased Thor's glistening eyes to hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

His strong fingers closed around hers on his face and she felt them squeeze. A pang of unease thwacked in her heart – Thor was strong as anything. Seeing him so… fragile, all for her…

She pushed herself up on her toes and Thor leaned down to meet her, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His hand instinctively found the light swell of her stomach. Maria ran her fingers over his, lacing over their nine week old child. She felt his urgency in his firm, gentle kiss and it made her heart clench in her chest, made her feel so selfish for what she'd asked of him. She was putting herself at risk, as always, only it wasn't just her that was concerned anymore. Now she had Thor and Bump to think about.

"I'm sorry." She breathed between kisses. Maybe she could put up with Garik for a little longer. For Thor's sake. She pushed herself further into her husband's hands and arms. "I'm still getting used to this."

She'd been beaten for a lot of her life, and she'd thought nothing of it until Thor came along, because the only person who it really mattered to was her. Having a family, the idea that a whole group of people wanted her well and safe and didn't care about the cost… it was blowing her mind.

"I understand now." She breathed, her hand clenching as it delved into his golden hair. "Garik stays. It'll be fine."

Thor's mouth pulled off hers. "But if you're not happy-"

"No, I can live with it. Please."

Her eyes peeled open and locked with Thor's bright blue orbs, seeing the unease, the hurt, the worry…she hugged her arms around his waist and clung to him tight, nestling her head against his chest.

Slowly, Thor's arms wound around her body too, and held her lovingly. His lips pressed into the crown of her head. "We'll talk about this later." He breathed. "For now, let's go home."

He let her go and Maria reluctantly did the same, but the blushing smile found her face again as Thor took her hand. They started walking back to the palace again, Maria feeling as cute and in love as when she and Thor had first gotten together. He smiled at her softly, taking in every ounce of her dusk lit beauty. "You have yet to tell me about your dress for next week's ball." He said, a light twinkle in his orbs.

Maria's glittered back at him. "It's very pretty."_ It's just the girl in it might let it down_, she added in her head.

Thor's smile widened. "I might have a suggestion or two."

"Oh really?" Maria's eyebrows lifted.

"I'll talk to the dress maker." Thor nodded, turning his eyes front ways to the palace again.

Maria wasn't sure she trusted the mischievous look in his eye and grin, but as they passed through the looming gates of the palace, home at last, she wasn't sure if she really cared. She was home, with her husband, family and unborn child. For now, she was happy.

**NOTE**

**Long, I know. Sorry. Or not, if you liked it. **

**And… *drum roll* the poll has decided on… boy/girl twins! Well done guys. Of course, Maria still doesn't know. It feels weird knowing what's going to happen before the character does. Like we're keeping secrets.… and here I am talking about her like a real person. **

**Well, I've done so much Thor/Maria writing I think I'm allowed to get attached. I'll let myself get sectioned after the story's finished ^^**

**P.S Naming poll's up! Go vote for your favourite names! Both genders are on the same poll and name meanings are included, so choose wisely! When the time comes, the top boy and the top girl name will will so get busy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I am delighted to announce," Thor began, his hand closing proudly over Maria's on his arm. His smile met hers briefly before fanning out to the crowd of nobles again. "That my wife, Maria, and I, are expecting our first child."

The cheer rose up loud and strong - and Maria flinched into Thor, laughing at herself as she did. Her cheeks flamed at the reaction. Her hand fell to the swollen bump of her belly, the arch quite obvious in the figure hugging dress she wore. She cast her smile out to the cheering crowd as she and Thor stepped down from the platform to the floor.

The hall was glorious. Gold drapes with elaborate decorating hung from the walls, a band in the corner of string instruments and drums, a table of food at the far end, stretching the length of the wall, and the royal thrones at the very head of the room, lifted on a platform of steps. Maria could feel Odin and Frigga beam behind her as they stood in front of their thrones and she and Thor touched down to where the vast numbers of wondrously dressed guests all stood.

She stepped as gracefully as she could in the tall heels she wore, feeling very much out of place amongst the grand dresses, hers feeling so… modern. Of Earth. Everyone was staring at her, and she wasn't sure it was all entirely for her bloated stomach.

"I hate you." she murmured under her breath at her husband. The happy smile stayed firmly on her face, the rest of the room oblivious to the tension her voice. The nobles at the floor around them fanned back to give the royal couple room as they stepped through the crowd.

Thor's grin widened mischievously, nodding at people as the passed through the congratulating crowd. "You look sensational." He muttered back, amused. His arm squeezed Maria's fondly, his fingers linking with hers as they reached the center of the floor and he swung her gently round to face him. His arms engulfed her and she let her hand be taken by his, her other finding his shoulder as his found her waist.

The first notes of the band's melody strung up, and she waited for the appropriate beat. She followed gracefully as Thor lead the first step of the elegant dance, and around them couples began pairing to do the same.

Maria face scowled as the world around her started to move to the music, distracting their attention. But not fully; she glanced over her shoulder at the staring eyes that followed her and her bloated form - only emphasized in the ridiculous dress that hugged her body. Her scowl deepened. This was all Thor's fault.

If her plan had been in place she'd be wearing a floaty, delicate white dress. Simple. Modest. It may differ from the tradition of Asgard, but at least she'd feel comfortable in it. This though…

The sleeves hung off her shoulder, the material a fiery, alluring red. It was low on her front, showing off the generous curve of her chest, only just bordering on immoral. The corset was done up tight around her torso, pulling in her still narrow waist, but making the swell of her stomach more than obvious side on. It clung firmly until it got to the widest part of her hips - then the netted, blood red skirt flared out to the floor, hiding her high red heels. It was like her wedding dress - but redder, sexier...

Thor had dressed her up thoroughly. Even her hair had been curled up, twisted into a stylish messy bun at the side of her head, with loose strands delicately either side of her face. Red jewels and beads were knotted in her dark locks.

"I can't believe you did this to me." she fired at him quietly, swaying to the music. "Everybody's staring. I'm so fat..." Her eyes cast to the side consciously, catching another stare. Judging and appreciative, from the ladies and men respectively.

The outfit was nice… if she was dancing a tango, or something. Not for declaring to the kingdom as a modest, humble woman that she was carrying an innocent baby! What the hell had Thor been thinking?! It was so embarrassing… he looked more than pleased with himself though as he danced her gently around the room, smug grin on his face.

"You're not fat." Thor said softly, arms tightening around her. "You're pregnant with the child that will one day rule all those in this room. You look beautiful."

He cut off Maria's protest with an elaborate spinning step, forcing her to focus on her movements rather than on chastising her husband's appalling actions. It whisked her breath away and she was sure there was a light applause rippling in her ear by the time they returned to straight steps.

Once her head had stopped spinning though, she pursed her lips at the superior god. "You'd better have a small mountain of gummy bears waiting for me back in our room."

Thor's eyes sparkled. "Is that a sign?" he asked. "Isn't a woman supposed to crave sweet foods when she bears a daughter?"

Maria's orbs rolled, and Thor did a quick spin to shake the expression off her face. Finally, she leveled him with a blunt expression. "You're kidding me right? You actually believe those things?" She stared at his face, watching his brow dip slightly before she remembered his culture. "Of course you don't." she answered herself. "It's not true." She said firmly. "I could crave all the sugar in the world and still have a boy if genetics decides it. There's nothing other than an ultrasound that can tell us for sure."

The god's brow dipped further. "What's an ul-"

"It's..." Maria cut him straight away. Then her mind strained for how to explain it. "It's a test that uses sound waves to make an image of what's inside you." Thor still looked confused. "It's like…" her head rolled back, bracing herself for even considering what she was about to say: "Like magic waves that go through your stomach and come back and draw a picture of what the baby looks like."

That sparked something. Although Maria wasn't sure if it was understanding or just mockery as Thor's quirky smirk picked up on his face. "Magic waves?" His eyebrows lifted.

Maria just scowled. "Shut up. It's not one of my best explanations, I'll confess." She was relieved when the song ended and a more upbeat one took its place, a sort of beat – she'd learned – people talked rather than danced to here. In Asgard, royal balls consisted of elegant waltzes or hearty gossip. Now for the latter. She and Thor span for a finish, though they stayed in each other's arms as they talked. "Anyway, we can use them to tell what sex the baby is." Maria explained simply with a shrug.

She watched Thor's eyes widen with controlled wonder, and was reminded just how much her world took for granted next to his. Thor was more used to her world, so he'd learned to just accept whatever Maria told him as true, but to some Asgardians…. Trying to explain a shower or electricity was a great adventure sometimes.

"They can really do that?" He breathed, and Maria could see the temptation in his gleaming orbs. He would if he could. The idea was cut short quickly though, by his own wariness. "But we agreed we wouldn't-"

"Yes, I know." Maria raised her palms defensively.

Realm travel was off the list. The Bifrost was still being repaired but she didn't think even that would be allowed if it were operational. The Tesseract had been outlawed by Thor since the Avengers had notified him of the cube's faint gamma properties. It was enough for him to refuse it. He was taking no chances.

Her eyes cast round to the people chattering not so quietly, seeing their eyes linger on her. "They're all gossiping about me." She murmured, more to herself than Thor. She knew he'd heard though when his arm curled around her waist, drawing her protectively near. "They're all staring."

Thor's eyes narrowed as he caught various gazes, warding them off. His arm was tense around Maria. "Let them whisper." He breathed back stiffly. "It does not make any of it true."

Maria's eyes roundened innocently, her lips pouting slightly. "But still…" Her eyes roamed round cautiously until she was back to staring at Thor. "I don't want people to think badly of me."

She knew what people were saying; they all did. The quick swell of Maria's stomach had attracted rumors. Not welcome ones. They were saying she was further along that her ten weeks, that she was at least fifteen or sixteen – longer than she had been married anyway. Maria couldn't help but feel ashamed that people thought she'd given herself up before her wedding night. It wasn't true, and she knew many who had shamelessly… but it wasn't her. She was sweet, innocent and modest. And the idea that people thought she'd lain with Thor before was appropriate…

The dress didn't help. The bold color made her feel like the harlot many people were accusing her of being. Her cheeks colored. "Why did you make me wear this?" she hissed under her breath.

Thor leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Maria knew what he was doing – showing the world he didn't care what they thought, that he loved her whatever they accused her of. "Because you look gorgeous in it." He murmured huskily. "You should not be so shy, Maria. You are a beautiful woman and I want to show that to everyone."

"They don't like me." she seethed quietly, eyes blazing a touch. "I have a bad enough reputation as it is and you are not _helping_-"

A hand touched on her shoulder and she jumped, glancing sharply behind her. Her tension melted away though as Odin's smile shone through his wizened orbs. She let her tense shoulders drop with a sigh.

His eyes sparkled as he teased her hand from Thor's. "I think it's my turn now, Thor." The king smiled. Thor's reluctance was plain on his face as he let his hands melt from around Maria. She wanted to give him a reassuring smile, but something about the sparkle in the king's orbs held her. "Maria and I need a minute alone. Go keep your mother company."

_A minute... _she didn't have time to ponder it, suddenly being eased through the crowd. Odin led her, people parting like the Red Sea as their king passed through them. His hand stayed firmly clasped around hers, bidding her to follow.

Her heart leapt into her throat as he brought her to the front of the hall and up the steps they'd descended not long ago. She paled a little with horror - he wasn't going to make her say anything, was he? No, she reassured herself, glancing over her shoulder. The band was still playing, people were still chattering, albeit watching intently out of the corner of their eye to see what their ruler was doing.

He led her back towards the thrones and she bowed her head down, knowing everyone was watching on her back. Surely he wasn't... no, he wasn't. She breathed an audilble sigh of relief when he led her around the thrones, and started heading for a small passage between the back and side wall, leading off out of sight.

It was cool, and she felt the tension literally lift off her shoulders. "Where are we going?" she finally asked, clear of the lime light, though her voice was still evidently timid.

Her father-in-law smiled over his shoulder. "Just something I want to give you." he said simply, bringing her out to a square dead end room with a guard stood in the center - a guard that quickly exited the passage they had just travelled at a nod from his king. He left behind a small table, with a single goblet on it.

Maria knew these tunnels, she thought as Odin dropped her hand to step behind the table. She took a moment to stare at her plain, cream colored walls around her. The escape tunnels. The passage that the royals could run through should something compromise the hall. Thor had told her about it once, like a fire drill. The small enclosed room was filled with various hidden doors for them to flee down in an emergency, all of them currently closed.

What could Odin possibly want from her in _here?_

"I thought it best to speak out of prying eye's way." he went on calmly, picking up the goblet. "I know how these old nobles can gossip. Besides I thought this a matter you would want to keep private."

Her brow furrowed as Odin's kind smile lifted and he moved slowly around the table towards her, goblet in hand. "I don't understand." she finally confessed.

The king's eyes were shining kindly. "How is your morning sickness?"

Maria's face flushed and her hand found her the firm curve of her stomach instinctively. 'Morning' was a deceptive word, her nausea striking her at any moment of the day - like now, for instance. She could understand why Odin thought she'd prefered to do this in private. He was right. Her stomach seemed to turn upon mention, and she lowered her eyes shyly in shame.

It gave her answer for her.

"Here," Odin said warmly.

Maria glanced down at the cup that was being eased into her hand. Her mouth opened questioningly as her fingers closed around it, glancing down at the thick golden substance within. She glanced up at her father-in-law, confusion embedded in her orbs. Her other hand continued to press against her nauseous stomach, feeling it flip at the thought of ingesting... whatever was in this cup.

"Warm syrup." Odin explained her unasked question with a twinkling eye. "It lines your stomach, so you'll still have some nutrients in you even after your morning sickness. It may help you. Frigga took it when she bore Thor. He made her terribly ill."

Maria stared down at the syrup in the cup and realized just how little she wanted it - even though she knew it would do her good. The thought of taking anything at all was just... queasy. She pulled a face, tilting the cup around so the thick liquid slurred slowly. Yeah, she really didn't want this. Still, she could feel Odin's eyes on her, waiting for her to take it.

_Grow up_, a voice in her head urged. She understood the logic behind the syrup; it _would _line her stomach, it _would_ keep her settled, it _would_ keep sugar and energy in her even if she was sick._ It's good for you - take it._

She crinkled her nose as she lifted the cup to her lips. The sugary scent hit her and she paused, the cup an inch from her lips. She took a deep breath, regardless.

The syrup, warm as it moved down her throat, felt horribly thick. She forced the cup to the sky, forcing it down her throat obediently. Her face was twisted as she pulled the cup away, gasping for air. She almost felt she was going to be sick there and then!

Her hand flew to her mouth as her throat gagged, but nothing came up. The syrup did it's job, her throat and stomach thickly coated. Odin eased the cup out of her hand as her eyes watered, trying to get used to the taste lining her insides. His hand quickly took her empty one.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled, taking her hand and patting the back of it fondly. Maria's eyes were still watering from the syrup. "Every day." he instructed firmly. "Each morning and night. I'll ensure Thor reminds you."

Her eyes rolled out of instinct. "Like he'd ever forget." she muttered. Her cheeks heated as she caught Odin's twinkling eye.

He stepped forward and took her arm, lacing it through his. They took slow steps back up the passage, leaving the table and goblet behind. "When it comes to your safety and your wellbeing," Odin said. "He wouldn't take any chances. You know that."

The light was almost blinding as they stepped back into the grasp of the hall, so bright compared to the low light of the passage. Maria hadn't even noticed it dim when they'd gone in. Her hand rose to shield her eyes as she readjusted to the world again, letting Odin guide her across the platform and down the steps again to the main floor.

The soft tune of the band caught Maria's ear and she glanced around her at the dancing couples as her senses returned. She glanced to Odin uncertainly.

"May I have this dance?" his eye sparkled.

Maria's smile just bloomed on her face, and she squeezed the king's hand in acceptance. Thor was nowhere to be seen anyway. She felt something glow inside her as Odin took her hand and waist they mingled in with the crowd, dancing smoothly.

_Wow..._ she couldn't help but feel that this is what it would feel like to dance with her father. On her prom, on her wedding... they had never happened. But, now, this.. this felt like it could be close. She felt safe and happy. Odin was like a father to her now, in the few months she'd known him. Dancing with him now, she saw the gentle love in his eyes and smile, felt his pride.

He chuckled as he span her around in a similar fashion to the way Thor had earlier. Maria smiled bashfully, the strands of hair framing her face falling on her cheeks. They colored as Odin's hand lifted, and brushed them away tenderly with the backs of his fingers.

"You know," he breathed softly, making the breath catch subtly in Maria's throat. His gleaming orbs simply floored her with her sincerity, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter." The smile brushed sadly onto his lips: "Two sons, but no little girl..."

Maria curved her lips softly and covered Odin's fingers on her cheek with hers. "I haven't had a father for half of my life." she said quietly.

Her gleaming eyes were locked with the kings, a shared understanding passing between them. She felt like a lost little girl again. It reminded her of when she'd gotten lost in th woods once back home, back when she was little. She was alone, and cold and scared. She'd felt so hope and helpless, crying into her sleeve. Then he father had found her and she'd felt such a relief, such a feeling of being home and belonging... and now, here, with Odin, she felt that belonging again.

"Then I guess fate has grated us both what we needed." he said softly, entwining his fingers with hers again and pulling them gently from her cheek to dance properly once more.

Her heart beat reverently in her chest, and she wondered if all men took to their daughter-in-laws so warmly - or if she was just incredibly lucky.

She had to say something to that, anything ..." I feel ridiculous in this dress." Maria finally muttered with a blush, ducking her head down. Her cheeks were as red as the material that clung favorably to her body.

A chuckle from Odin guided her gaze back up. He swept her in a smooth turn to the music, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Well, you _have_ attracted a great deal of male attention." he grinned, eyes casting over her shoulder at all the watching eyes. "Thor's plan, I think."

It wasn't long before he found his eldest's burning gaze amongst all the others, fixed on Maria, even as he danced across the Hall with his mother, talking as he did so. He didn't meet his father's gaze, eyes only for Maria.

The king shook his head with a smile and returning his attention to Maria. "Come now." he said brightly, Maria's eyes blinking innocently to life at his lifting tone. He smiled warmly down at her and her face soon mirrored his, her embarrassment pushed aside. "Under the bridge you go."

Thor watched from across the room, dancing stiffly with his mother, as Odin span Maria under his arm. Her happy, carefree giggle reached him effortlessly.

"She's quite a find, isn't she." His mother mused warmly, looking over her shoulder to follow her sons gaze. "It's a long time since I've seen your father so happy like that. Even before Jotenheim ..."

Thor forced his gaze away from his wife and down to his mother, his brow furrowing at the mournful look in her eyes as they watched her husband. "She's such a wonderful girl." she breathed on.

That was something that needed no further translation. "Yes, she is." Thor agreed without hesitation, letting his eyes lift again. Maria and Odin were gone though, lost in the swirling crowd. Damn. It wasn't that he felt worried about her with his father but... well, she was his wife. He felt uneasy without being able to see her.

A gentle squeeze on his bicep drew his attention back down - right to his mother's teasing smirk. "What?" he frowned. The sparkle in his mother's eyes..."What?"

Frigga's head shook lightly, never taking her eyes off her son. The smile stretched on her face. "It warms my heart to see you so happy." she said quietly, her orbs gently shimmering. "You and Maria. Even after everything that happened..."

Everything... Thor felt the color drain from his face. He didn't want to think about that. Not ever. Not about New York, how Maria had been hurt, almost killed...he shook his head to clear the thoughts. He hated thinking of those times. Knowing Maria had suffered drove him almost to madness. He couldn't bear it.

Suddenly the burn to see Maria was fierce. He had to see her. The way his heart skipped a beat reminded him of the panic he felt back in New York, where when he'd taken his eyes off her for a minute she'd been plunging to her death.

He stopped. Just like that, he stopped stock still in the middle of the swirling crowd, halting his mother with him. His arms fell to his sides.

He had to see her, to hold her. Maria was the only thing that could cure this anxiety that wracked him. He had to know she was safe, that Loki wasn't hurting her life before, that she wasn't in any sort of danger other than having too much of a good time at her own ball.

"Thor." His mother's soft voice distracted him, and numbly, automatically, he glanced down. Her kind orbs shimmered up at him, and her hand rose to his cheek as she held his gaze. "I'm glad you're happy." she said warmly.

That floored him. His mind wiped clear as her words sank in, and he felt himself get lost in the loving look in her eye. That was all? After all the things that had happened since he met Maria... it was nice to have to only care about happiness. His heart started to relax it's clenching tension; the danger was over, he reminded himself. Left behind, in the past, whole worlds away. Maria was safe and here.

His eyes flickered up of their own accord, and then he saw it for himself: Odin turned Maria under his arm one last time as the tune started to fade, laughing smiles on both their faces.

When she caught sight of him, her mouth roundened in surprise before it stretched in a beaming smile, one that melted Thor's heart in his chest. The smile bathed on his face. "Maria." Her name breathed from his lips, and he felt calm wash over him at seeing her not only safe ... but happy.

She opened her arms to him and he just could resist, striding forward and walking into her embrace all too eagerly. His arms wound around her and lifted her off the ground lightly, hearing her giggle over his shoulder. His heart ached happily in his chest, imagining the beautiful smile that must be on her face, hearing her lovely laughter in his ear.

Her arms loped around her neck as Thor lowered her back to ground again. "On second thought," she murmured, pulling back to smile at her husband. "I rather like this party."

Her eyes sparkled up at him like jewels and Thor couldn't believe that the beautiful creature standing before him was really his wife, was really making and carrying his baby within her body. His arms settled around her waist as he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers.

He was smiling sappily and he didn't care one morsel. Everyone was looking, he knew, glimpsing his parents to the side out of the corner of his eye. And the nobles too, still gossiping, no doubt. He didn't care. They didn't matter. This night was to make Maria feel special.

For now, there was nothing but his wife and the child she would one day give him, he thought lovingly, pressing his palm against her stomach.

**NOTE**

**Right...poll... something's bothering me. 33 people voted on what Maria and Thor would have. And how many people have voted in what to call said babies? The poll I would have thought would be a more delicate and important matter?**

**12.**

**Just twelve.**

**Dear, dear people. I'll call them Baby #1 and Baby #2 if these numbers don't improve. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Don't think I won't. I don't think that would go down well in Asgard. Thor might get pissed. And the never ending thunderstorms the Earth would suffer would be on your conscience, because you had the chance to vote on what majestic, beautiful names his children could have had... but couldn't be bothered. Like the Pope.**

**Please review. Starting to get worried by the lack of. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The wind was cool and crisp as it blew lightly over the palace balcony, gently ruffling Maria's hair and skirt as it did so. She stared over the dark, sleeping city with awe, loving the peace.

The music from within the hall seemed strangely quiet and distant though it must be raging merrily inside. Maria smiled at the thought; she'd done so much dancing already with Odin and Thor. The last time she'd danced was at her wedding, and before that Jane's, on the night Thor proposed to her… her hand smoothed over the light bump of her stomach fondly: she liked these occasions.

But they were overwhelming. Very overwhelming.

She stood on the calm balcony, empty save for her, and basked in the solitude. Attention didn't suit her. She didn't like to be the focus. Something she knew she'd have to get over if her husband was going to be king one day.

She'd earned a shy moment now though, she thought, leaning her forearms on the smooth stone of the balcony ledge, leaning out into the cool, refreshing night.

Like the nights back on Earth…

"Is everything alright, my Lady?"

Maria's eyes blinked innocently behind, over her shoulder at the guard stood by the balcony's open archway entrance. Garik wasn't dressed in his usual armour, but a more ceremonial kind, fitting for the ball.

With so many people, Thor had insisted. And Maria agreed with him on this one: etra security had been put in place to ensure that the crowd wouldn't prove a threat to the princess and her unborn child. There was probably a near equal ratio of guards and servants to actual guests, Maria thought, glimpsing her maidservant back in the hall amongst the throng of nobles.

She sighed, a strange unexplainable sadness weighing down on her. "I'm fine, Garik." She smiled at him softly. "Really." She added when his brow dipped disbelievingly.

He still looked wary, eyes studying her carefully. "His Majesty is looking for you." He said tensely.

Thor was looking for her… well, that was the end of her breath of fresh air. She pushed herself lightly away from the ledge, taking a last deep breath of the cooling air. She fixed the smile on her face as she turned and took long, lazy steps towards the guard.

"How are you, Garik?" she asked as she approached.

The frown that dug on his brow was mirrored inside Maria. What was she doing? Asking him how he was, like he was her friend? Thor would probably have a word with her later about familiarising with the staff, but she didn't care. She wanted the attention away from her for once.

And she never asked, she realised. Garik was with her every day, was willing to put his life on the line for her safety... and she never even asked him how he was. She knew nothing about him.

Again, Thor probably didn't think twice about it, but this was her. She was no better than Garik, yet she just… didn't…

She shook her head clear and met his confused gaze squarely, kindly. Determined to get an answer. Maybe this was why they didn't get on well; she'd never made the effort to really try.

"I'm…" he sounded wary, and glanced over his shoulder. No doubt expecting Thor to launch on him about this conversation too. "I am well, my Lady." He finally answered, the coast clear.

Maria nodded, and she felt a little bit of her forced smile bloom naturally. "Good. Having fun?"

The guard shifted uncomfortably, lifting his gaze to stare over the top of her head. This evidently wasn't the sort of question he was used to being faced with. "I am not here to have fun, my Lady. I am here to ensure your safety."

The smile quirked into a smirk. "Oh, lighten up." Maria rolled her eyes, striding forward and tapping the back of her hand on his shoulder. She paused when she was just beyond level with him, and leaned in, eyes sparkling kindly. "Go over there," she instructed, discreetly pointing her finger to the middle of the crowd. "And ask Greta to dance."

Garik's eyes flickered to the crowd, where the maid stood obediently across the hall against the wall, waiting to be of service. It was a fraction of a second before his eyes snapped back to Maria, his mouth scowling.

"With all due respect, my Lady, she is here to serve and I-"

"You're supposed to do whatever I tell you." Maria cut him off firmly. The child inside her was dancing with glee at her mischief. "Am I'm telling you to ask her to dance."

She could see the reluctance in the guard's eyes, but she wasn't going to let him off with that. She'd been reluctant when Thor had moved in, when Thor had first kissed her, when they'd got married... and they'd all paid off well with a little bit of pressure. If she and Garik were going to have any sort of compatiable future, she needed to assert herself more, not let him just control her.

She folded her arms across her chest and waited, refusing to let her eyes bow down from his narrowed ones. It was her party after all; she was allowed to have a bit of fun.

Still...

Her thoughts strayed to her impatient husband. Damn. She sighed heavily, her gaze forced to shift from the stubborn guard. Her arms unfolded.

"By the end of the night." she warned lightly, turning to the crowd and smoothing down her dress quickly before she stepped back into the attention. By the time she looked up though, Thor was there already, striding towards her.

Her heart fluttered for a moment and she glanced back at Garik, still scowling, though he'd turned his eyes respectfully away. Annoyingly, in Maria's mind. Her lips pursed. Turning back to Thor though, she forced herself to calm down; Thor wasn't annoyed or angry - he was smiling. Maria let herself mirror him as he closed the gap firmly, wrapping his arms warmly around her.

His mouth dipped down and grazed softly over hers almost the second he touched her. As fleeting as it was, it took Maria's breath away.

"Hey." she sighed, cheeks colouring as Thor straightened up. Her shaky fingers tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear before bracing on her husband's chest. "What did you want to see me for?"

His shoulder's shrugged, before his arms pulled her in closer to him. "I just couldn't find you." he said quietly. "I wanted to see you."

Maria's heart twisted in her chest. "I was just getting some fresh air." she breathed.

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth either though. She had needed some fresh air desperately, her head light and overwhelmed... it was like her wedding all over again. The fresh air had pushed the panicking at bay, but it couldn't last for ever. And back in the throng of it now, feeling the stares on her back again, even though she was only on the fringes of the crowd.

There was just no escape.

Dread pooled in her heart at the thought. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't. She'd gone out to escape it all and now...now it was all back.

"I'm not feeling well." she said, letting her smile fall and her eyes wonder, catching the studying gazes around her. Her heart yanked in her chest, but... she had to get out of here again. The whole hall, the ball... it was suffocating her. It was too much.

The fear gripped her heart like nothing she'd felt for a long time. She just wanted to run, to find the quiet and peace and... just away. She hadn't felt so desperate for a long time. Not since-

Her heart stopped.

She remembered when.

She could feel the blood fleeing her face at the mere memory of it, of being back on top of that tower in New York. Desperation had run through her like blood that day, wanting to die so, so much to save her from the pain...

Her hand dropped instinctively to the curve of her stomach and she knew better than to think her shock wouldn't show on her face, the shadow of the horror. It was instinctive. She couldn't stop it. Sure enough, when her eyes flickered up Thor's brow was furrowed deep, reading her pale expression with scouring, concerned eyes. That happy, carefree man from a second ago was gone. Just like that, for as long as Maria was distressed.

She tugged a less than convincing smile on her face, as Thor reached his hand up, and he stroked the backs of his fingers across her cheek tenderly. "What is it?" he murmured, frowning with concern.

"Nothing," Maria brushed off instinctively, eyes lowering, squirming uncomfortably under Thor's gaze. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking of; it would only upset him. Her smile was small and meek, and she kept her eyes down. "I just-"

Something stopped her. Froze her. The words cut off in her throat and whatever fake excuse she was about to tell him just died. Her lips paused, parted slightly as her mind raced. New York, she thought of. New York and... and _him_.

Loki.

The shiver wracked down her spine. Panic flittered in her mind as she started to shake, the desolation from so long ago hitting back hard. She didn't think she'd ever forget those feelings. She'd never forget those days. That fear - the same fear icing her heart now.

It took everything she had not to just shove Thor away, to claw at his arms until he released her and run until her body gave out. Her hands found his biceps instead though and she tried to channel the nausea turning her stomach. This wasn't her usual sickness though; this was different. This was fear and panic. She gasped in deep breaths and tried to calm herself, vaguely feeling Thor's arm tighten around her. _Good_, she thought, lowering her wide eyes. She felt a little faint.

"I'm gonna be sick." she choked out. She wasn't sure if she was, but frankly she'd be willing to say anything if it would get her out of that room any faster. The faces flashed in her mind, whispering voices from around her echoing. At least at her wedding they'd been distant...

She stepped towards the door and Thor did nothing to bar her way, following her hasty retreat instead with the utmost urgency. "I'll come with you -"

"No!" she blurted, hand shooting out behind her to his chest as if to stop him. More stares. Damn. "No, I mean..." What did she mean? she screamed in her head, yanking her hands away as if he burned. Her eyes lowered, cheeks flaming. "Stay. Make my excuses for me. I'll be back soon."

_Out. Out. Out. _It was all that she could think of, feeling her heart thud anxiously as she backed away from Thor. Her gleaming eyes lifted to her husband's worried ones apologetically and she stretched a poor smile.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, doing everything she could to just not cry. Gods, what was wrong with her? Paranoia and memories were one thing but this emotion...

She watched Thor's orbs firm up and solidify, watching him bloom from the worrying man she knew he could be to the strong, dependable husband she needed right now. She needed him to trust her. And with a single nod from the God of Thunder, she knew he did. _Go_, he was telling her unconditionally.

Maria didn't wait for him to change his mind. Her guilt might catch up with her if she did.

Her face crumpled the moment she turned away, and she pressed her lips together against the sobs. The tears dabbed at her eyes and she strode quickly, brushing at them frantically only once she was fairly sure the crowd would have masked her from Thor.

The door was all she could see as she hurried towards it, barely surpressing her trotting steps. She had to get out of her. Right now.

Her hands pressed against the doors flat surface before she remembered the doorhandle, and a brief fiddle had it cracked open. Her heart soared - she could relax in a moment. Once she was free.

She glanced anxiously at the guards either side of the door, wondering if they would stop her, but they didn't so much as look at her. _Good,_ she thought. Her eyes glanced one last time over her shoulder. _The same couldn't be said for most of everyone else._

She stepped out the doorway and turned back, closing it almost completely behind her and peering through the crack. No Thor. No Frigga. No Odin. Good. Just eyes glancing at the doorway curiously, wondering why their princess was leaving.

Her eyes found two figures otherwise occupied from the gossip and breathed a sigh of relief: she paused just long enough in the doorway to catch Garik take Greta's hand and bow courteously, the maid's cheeks blushing profusely.

_Right_, she thought focussedly in her head as she closed the door behind her. She turned her back on the hall and gathered fistfuls of her long skirt. _Right._

Then she ran.

Adrenalin was coursing through her fast and thick as she ran down the corridors, her heels clicking loudly with every stride. She knew all it would take was one shaky move and she'd go tumbling, but she didn't care. She had to run. To channel the fear. To get safely clear before Thor noticed she was gone.

Her eyes were wide as she picked her way hastily through the corridors. If Thor caught her… _well, he'd find out eventually_, a voice in her head pointed out.

_I know_, Maria answered back sadly. And it was a time she was dreading.

But she had to. She just had to.

She didn't want to be afraid anymore. Not of Loki, not of New York, not of fear itself... she wanted and end to this paranoia, for both her and Thor's sake. If she couldn't face this, she wasn't sure if either of them would ever be able to fully close away that horrific period of their lives once and for all.

She ran until her legs trembled with the effort on the shaky heels and then on, not wanting to stop once she'd started. She was afraid she'd back out.

Or maybe she was just plain afraid. She couldn't believe she was really doing this...

But soon she got to the fateful metal block doors and she was forced to stop. There was nowhere else to go. She stopped and stared for a minute, collecting her breath before the tall, silver wall of metal it seemed, broken only for the line of the hard, heavy door.

The breath huffed out of her lungs under her laboured breaths, her hand pressing against the swell of her stomach. Guards stood either side of the door, but like the ones in the hall, they didn't even look at her as she took slow, wary steps towards the ominous door. The door that sealed away her nightmare. The prison door.

Her throat felt dry as she gulped down her thudding heart and twisting stomach, praying her wringing hands would stop shaking. She felt like a wreck as she approached one of the blank expressioned guards.

"I need to go inside." Was all she said. She had no official purpose here. Ever. She was a princess, for Hell's sake – what would she need at a war criminal's cell?

Her eyes were far from regal, round, innocence and maybe a fleck desperate. But she was confident all the same – they had to obey her. She was Thor's wife. They couldn't refuse her.

Unless they thought she was an imposter. _Impossible_, she dashed quickly. She was pregnant - no one outside the palace had known she was pregnant until hours ago. Her bloated stomach seemed to be working in her favour at last, proving her identity. No one could impersonate her. There was no question she was who she appeared to be.

Her motives however, would be more than questionable.

_Not your job_, she thought as she stared at the guard, holding her breath as she waited for their admittance. These weren't just doors that could be opened.

The new found certainty strengthened her though her hands trembled at her sides. She could do this, she told herself.

"Let me inside." Her voice was solid now, holding some of the authority it ought to with her position. She tried to cling to that. To hold off thinking about what was behind that door.

She was Maria, wife of Thor, princess of Asgard. She could go where she liked within her own home. And the prisons were part of her home.

She pressed her mouth together and clenched her jaw bravely. She'd never tried to feel anything other than the girl she'd always been, but now... now she did. If just for a moment. Just long enough for her not to have a mental breakdown before she'd even seen him. She had to be brave. She had to overcome this for the sake of her husband, for her sanity, her family... for the little bump inside her.

She didn't want Little Bump to have anything to be afraid of and as it's mother, she'd gladly take the burden. This was her job, as a mother.

She sublty held her breath as she waited for the distantly staring guard to make up his mind. When the bottom of his staff hit the floor, echoing around the corridors and he bent slightly at the waist, Maria jumped at the sound.

Her hand flew to her racing heart and she was glad her fluttering eyes and parted lips were hidden from the guard - although the other would still see - as he turned and braced his hands on the impossibly heavy door.

A shimmering spreading across the surface at the guards touch, as it groaned and the guard pushed. Their touch was the key. Spells had ensured only a select few, masked, as these guards were to protect their identities, could open the most notorious prison cell in all of Asgard.

The structure groaned loudly and Maria's heart skipped a beat about being found out, the noise just so _loud_...it almost felt too silent when the door stilled, quiet restored... and the dim, almost black, depths of the prison was revealed to her. The guard marched back promptly, and Maria glimpsed another on the inside of the prison, standing ot attention, facing down the one line of corridor within, a left turn from the doorway.

She breathed a long breath. She could do this, she told herself as the guard calmly resumed his position. _He's in a cell, he can't hurt me now... _

_He was in a prison last time and he still affected you,_ a snide voice pointed out in her head. _Why should this be any different?_

She closed her mouth and let her hand fall to the curve of her stomach, hardening her eyes bravely. Because it wasn't just her this time.

She stepped steadily forward, into her worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**And finally Loki, makes his appearance… or, well, we see him. Not quite of his own choice, but…**

**Chapter 7**

It was déjà vu all over again.

She felt him before she saw him, taking slow, cautious steps towards the only cell along the wall, hard concrete save for the square section of iron bars: the icy cold chill gave it away.

Her spine shivered she clenched her hands, trying to compose her fear. She was walking towards something that would scare her, something she knew would have a bad impact on her somehow, just like last time. Like last time, she was seeking it out. But there was more to this than morbid curiosity now.

She'd seen the panic in Thor's eyes when he couldn't find her, and she knew the fear she felt in her heart every time his brother's name was mentioned. She couldn't bear it anymore. She was going to meet her demons... and make peace with them.

Even though he wasn't trying to kill her, she still felt afraid, her heels making impossibly loud noises as she stepped closer. He was just trying to survive now... but the knowledge of what he was capable of, what he was willing to do... yes, that frightened her. But he was a strain she couldn't allow anymore.

Frigga and Odin refused to even mention him, too painful to do so. And with Thor distressed at the meetings dedicated to determine Loki's fate, this man was tearing her family apart even now.

_So why the hell are you here?!_

_Good question_, she answered the voice in her head dryly, hand reaching out to lightly press on the concrete of the wall.

She took a deep breath. He knew she was here. Frigga didn't wear heels and the men definitely did not. Then again, did he even know she was in Asgard? It didn't seem like he would be kept informed of gossip in here.

What would he look like? she suddenly wondered. He wouldn't be how she remembered him, well groomed in black and green leather. He wouldn't be in such good condition. And she was a little afraid to see to what extent that had fallen to. How did Asgard treat it's prisoners? She couldn't imagine it would be well, after all Loki had done.

_Suck it up_, a voice told her in her head. _Face him_. Her parted lips closed and she tensed her jaw boldly, straightening up. The voice was right.

She didn't know how long she had. What if Thor knew and came to find her, to take her away before she'd had a chance to say anything? It would all have been for nothing.

Her hand cupped over her bloated stomach. She had to start being the brave one. Soon there would be someone who would need her protection like she needed Thor's. Strength flooded inside her. There was nothing he could do to her, she told herself. She had guards and the bars and ... there was no part of this that left her vulnerable outside her own imagination.

She could do this - her heel clicked as she stepped forward, eyes swerving smoothly to the dark hole behind the bars.

Then she gasped.

Her heels clattered some more as she staggered back a step, simply horrified by what she saw. It was worse than she'd imagined.

A figure slumped in the middle of the dark cell, dressed in the same black and green she remembered him in... only torn and ripped, gashes of blood peeking through the gaps in material. Chains hung from the sides of the walls and led to two bony wrists in shackles, drawing Loki's arms from his sides. His head was bowed low but Maria could still see the grime, the cuts and bruises to his face.

And his eyes. They glowed up like angry green stars at her as she stepped into view and she felt the urge to run for the hills drill into her at the absolute hatred that bore into her.

Her hand covered her heart and tried to steady its frantic panicked rhythm as she stared at him, drinking him in. He looked so different, so thin so broken...

"What do you want from here?" he sneered.

Every word dripped with cold intent. It was like he would murder her if he could, like he would murder every living thing he could lay his hands on if only he was free. That anger... was there ever going to be any satisfying it? Could that ever be healed?

Maria started to doubt...what could she say to make peace with that? Pity started to creep in over the shock... then anger. How could anyone be treated like this?

She wanted justice like everyone for what Loki had done to her but this...she didn't want this.

She turned to the guard at the end of the corridor. "Hey." she said, her voice crisp with an instinctive authority. The guard was quickly walking towards her. "Why is he like this?" she asked when he drew to a stop beside her in front of Loki's cell. Her eyes were hard and demanding, jaw taunt. "He looks half starved to death. He looks half dead with the wounds alone. And do the chains have to be so tight, for pity's sake?"

The guard glanced inside the cell, with as much sensativity as if he were looking into an animal cage: uncaring. "He deserves it, my Lady." he growled darkly. "And we must restrain his hands to prevent him from using sorcery."

Maria put her hands on her hips, not satisfied. "And how can he eat like that? My husband told me there was a spell on the cell that kept his magic at bay."

The guard shifted, still refusing to look at her. His gaze fell to the floor instead. "Indeed, my Lady." he mumbled reluctantly. "But he is a prisoner-"

"It's basic human rights." Maria cut off, feeling the anger flare inside her. _Idiot, _a snide voice inside her head criticised, _Loki wasn't human_. He was Asgardian - no, Frost Giant. The point still stood, she inwardly shrugged.

Thor knew, she realised with a stab to the heart. He knew his brother was being treated so cruelly and yet he was... allowing it? How?!

Well, she wasn't, she decided. No one should be treated this way. No matter what this man had done to her, she couldn't look at him without feeling pity now. Perhaps it was just her being soft but... no, she couldn't let this happen. It was so wrong!

She sighed, rolling her eyes sadly back to the still glaring form inside the cell. Even if he hated her, she'd still do the right thing: "Just get him some food." she waved at the guard. "And loosen his chains, please."

The guard's mouth twisted reluctantly. Still, he couldn't refuse her: "As you wish, my Lady." he grumbled.

Maria watched him go with narrowed eyes. How could anybody let someone suffer like this? How long had he been here? At least as long as she so that must be...three months. At least. And all the while she'd been living in luxury under the same roof... she couldn't imagine it. She felt sick.

"Did you forget that it was I who tortured you?" Loki said quietly, darkly, demanding Maria's attention back to him. His eyes were two burning emerald coals. She didn't flinch this time. "I who threatened you with death. Do you remember none of that?"

A kolidoscope of memories flashed through Maria's mind: the tower, the cube, the pain, the fall - she gritted her jaw against them. "I remember."

Loki's orbs flamed. "Then why do you do this?" he hissed.

The answer was simple to Maria - because it was the right thing to do. But she didn't think Loki would buy that, escpecially if she justified it with her religion, as she would have done back on Earth. She settled with one thing she knew Loki did understand: power. "Because I can." she said softly.

Looking upon him now... yes, he may have a murderous glare in his eyes, but Maria wasn't afraid of him. All that was left was sorrow.

And Loki noticed it: "Don't look at me like that." he growled.

Maria just blinked, feeling cold and numb. "Like what?"

"Like you pity me."

She could see it in his eyes - he hated her. He hated her pity. But she couldn't stop it. Seeing him like this... she wasn't sure if it was the baby inside her or just her nature but seeing him like this... something inside her just wanted to take care of him.

An answer wouldn't change that. Instead she stepped back until she touched the wall, and used that to lower herself down to the floor. She groaned quietly as she settled her stiff limbs, crossing her legs.

Loki's orbs watched her as she as good as ignored him for a moment, settling herself on the floor. The frown dug into his brow, anger temporarily drowned out with confusion. They were still swirling with dark intent thougth. "What... what are you doing?" he asked. His voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

Maria's fingers fanned out her skirt around her, wriggling the clingy stretch of her dress further up her hips so it didn't strain. "Sitting down."

"Why?" He growled. She could feel the anger back in his voice, not even bothering to look up to his eyes for confirmation. "There's no need to get comfortable on my account."

Her lips quirked in a smirk.

It amazed her how at ease she felt with him. And now here she was, lowering herself to his level, making herself vulnerable...

And she didn't feel in danger. Look at him - chained, weak, malnourished, and sleep deprived if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by... there was nothing to be afraid of. And he had no magic too. He was probably weaker than a human right now.

"Don't flatter yourself." she mused, flickering her gaze up with a sparkling eye. Nope, she sighed inwardly at his lingering glare. "I need to pee and this helps." Well, it was honest. Maybe the fear leading up to this was part of it, but it wasn't something she wasn't used to since they'd found out she was pregnant. She pulled a disgruntled face. "This damned baby..."

The humourless chuckle made her glance up and it filled her blood with ice. Her hand fell protectively to her stomach, at the blazing in Loki's eye.

"Oh joy." he sighed. His lips stretched in a smile, so sweet it was sickening, turning Maria's stomach with anxiety. She'd faced this man down before and would do it again, fine, but... but not her baby. "So you and the idiot are reproducing."

The idiot... Thor..."He cares about you, you know." she said quietly_. Probably not what he wanted to _hear, she thought at Loki rolled his eyes, but it was true. He wouldn't be in fits of rage after those meetings if he didn't. It was tearing him apart. "We all do-"

"Thor doesn't care about anyone but himself." he cut her off with a growl, eyes more fierce than ever. "And you don't know me."

The shiver ran up Maria's spine and she felt the fear resurface for a minute. Just those eyes of his, the same as before... ready to kill. She forced it down, forcing herself to stay calm. _Think of how afraid he must be_, she thought. _For the last three months, suffering, not knowing what was going to happen to him..._

She lifted her left hand and bared the back to Loki, wriggling her fingers. "You're my brother-in-law now." Her lips quirked in a smile. "The wedding was three months ago."

"Oh, cry me a river." the god snarled, emphasising every word coldly. "Why have you come here? Answer me! I don't need your pity nor your gloating. What is it? Did Thor send you?"

Maria watched him rant silently. The roles were reversed from New York now, she realised. Now she held the power and Loki was at everyone else's mercy, his fate unknown even to his captors. He showed the same defiance she had, the same pride.

Only he didn't have any thunder god on his way to save him. He didn't have anybody...

"I'm not here to gloat." she said quietly. "And Thor doesn't know I'm here."

Footsteps cut her off, echoing smoothly through the corridor. For a moment, Maria's heart leapt into her mouth - but Thor wouldn't be moving that calmly if he'd found her here. She relaxed when she saw the guard she'd sent off walking towards her.

"The food, my Lady." he grumbled, leaning down. His reluctance was written on his sour face as he placed the plate down on the floor beside Maria, laden with bread, cheese, fruit and cold meats. It was an impressive platter. She had no doubt the good quality was only there because it was she who ordered it.

Maria nodded. Her gaze was still hard though as he straightened up. "And the chains please." she said quietly, but firmly. She was not going to feel belittled by a guard who simply didn't share her empathy.

A part of her was screaming at her in consternation - she was drawing attention to herself, she thought, watching the guard move to a hevay, metal wheel on the wall beside the cell, one Maria had just walked past earlier in her daze. He turned it with a heavy clank and Loki's arms slid down to his sides.

The guard stopped.

Maria just stared at him, meeting his hard gaze defiantly. "More please." she told him politely. "So he can lie down and move as he pleases."

He wanted to argue. Maria could see it in the guard's eyes and knew in that moment that sooner or later, this would be the guard that betrayed her, that ratted her out to her husband.

She barely cared about Thor at the minute though as she watched Loki clasp his wrist in one hand, rubbing at the sore, cut skin around the shackle. He winced and Maria felt her heart tug. She knew how to get those sores and cuts healed and to get Loki healthy again... but she would never be allowed to try.

"No." she agreed with him softly, watching as his wary eyes flickered back up to her from nursing his pain. "You don't need my pity."

She leaned forward, shifting onto her knees and tuched the edge of the plate, pushing it firmly towards the cell until the edge quietly hit the bars. Loki's orbs flickered towards it distrustingly.

Maria's just gleamed warmly at the vulnerable god, the one who had tried to kill her not long ago..."But you do need a friend." she smiled softly.

A fraction of a second ... that's all it took. But she glimpsed it never the less. That spark, that brightness in Loki's green orbs - hope.

And in the blink of an eye it was gone again.

The anger swirled and his mouth shot open to shoot her sentimentality down from the skies - but a clattering and furious shouting from the prison entrance cut him off.

Maria's heart sank, her eyes fluttering shut. Her time was up - Thor.

She heard his thundering footsteps, so very different to the guards smooth calm ones. She didn't dare look at him, not yet. He'd be furious...

Her eyes shot open as a hand closed around her wrist and yanked her up from her feet in one solid, strong jerk. One that made her arm hurt. Maria's mouth shot open in a silent gasp as pain flared lightly through her shoulder. He must be angry to be forgetting his strength like this.

She cupped her bump protectively with her free hand as Thor shook her wrist demandingly, silently ordering her to look at him. She was afraid to. He was so strong...

"_What in Odin's name do you think you're doing down here?!" _he hissed at her, making Maria tremble with the fury behind it.

Oh God...

Scared as hell, she finally lifted her eyes to her husband, trying to be brave. His gritted teeth and blazing eyes shredded that pretty quickly, making her eyes widen - battle mode. That was what she saw staring back at her. Thor - ready to fight, ready to hurt.

She tugged on her wrist, frightened, stepping back to put distance between her and him. Thor wouldn't let her. He dropped her wrist for her shoulders instead, still shaking her. It made her a little dizzy, made her knees weak though she knew it was far from his full strength he was unleashing.

His thunderous eyes turned to Loki. "What have you done to my wife?" he growled venomously at the prisoner.

Loki's lips quirked in a smirk, one that Maria was sure was just to rile Thor more, to challenge him. The tightening grip on her shoulders told her it was working. She tensed her body to try and stop Thor's crushing grip from doing any sort of damage for a little longer.

"I've done nothing." Loki said almost smugly, leaning back against the back wall of his cell. His eyes glinted with triumph. "Perhaps you should keep better control of _your wife_."

Thor's teeth ground together seethingly. "If you've hurt her or our child, I swear to you, Loki, it will be the end of your days."

His voice was dripping with such an icy deadliness it sent shivers up Maria's spine, making her quiver further. Oh gods, he was terrifying. Never mind being afraid of Loki - Maria was petrified of her Thor at this minute! She felt more in danger from him that the man in the cell.

The heels of her palms thudded into Thor's chest as hard as she could muster them to. His eyes shot to her - mercifully - more to his senses. Enough for his grip to loosen enough for her to shrug free at least.

But there was no escape.

The moment she took a step away, turning from him so he wouldn't see the tears of pain, fear and ... just plain hurt in her eyes, his hand found the front of her torso, and thudded her hard back against his metal plated form. She felt her ribs and back hips bruise. She could feel his blazing anger back again.

Her eyes fell back to Loki as she bowed her body slightly over Thor's arm, trying to ease the pain she felt in her ribs. Her mouth hung open in an 'O' of gasping pain. She met his green eyes as if asking him for help, but he just stared at her indifferently. Suddenly, she realised this was how Loki had been feeling for the last three months - hurt, beaten and no one to help. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." she breathed sincerely, voice gasping.

Thor's arm tugged her slightly more towards him - but that one movement was painful enough to have her yelping, tears in her eyes. _Please remember you're a god and I'm not_, she prayed to Thor in her head, ribs burning. _Please remember to be gentle. Please..._

"Stay away from my wife, demon." Thor snarled at Loki, turning to leave, to as good as drag Maria with him with his arm around her like he had.

He'd lost his mind, Maria feared.

She dug her heels in, gritting her teeth. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to anywhere with him! She'd rather stay.

Thor paused as she cried out, her defiance just bruising her more. She doubled over more, unable to hide the trembling anymore. She just hurt so much. Her shoulder, her hips her _ribs_...

She glanced up for one last look at Loki, knowing Thor would whisk her away any minute and no shout of pain would stop him this time. It was like he couldn't hear her. He was too angry. All he was thinking of was getting her out of there.

Loki's green eyes met hers effortlessly, and she was shocked to see the wicked smile on his face. "I'd still kill you, you know." Loki grinned up at her with evil promise. His orbs were bright and dark at the same time, as if both revelling in her pain, but wishing he were the one inflicting it.

It made Maria's heart clench. Maria just stared at him, sadly, heart quickly chilling as cold as ice. "I know." she whispered, a tear running over her cheek.

**NOTE  
There's gonna be thunder in the next chapter. Fight coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She didn't say anything until the door of their chambers was slamming shut behind them. Nor did Thor.

He practically threw her inside, sprawling her on the bed as he moved his hands to run through his hair, pacing the length of their room. His face looked tense still, furious.

Maria picked herself up from the bed, relieved it hadn't been anything harder. She ran a hand over her ribs, wincing at the touch. She was just glad it hadn't been a little lower. If he'd had held her like that were their baby was...

Thor stopped pacing with his hands in his hair, his back to her as she perched on the bed. She could feel fury coming off him in waves.

"Do you know how scared I was?" he breathed in an almost deadly whisper.

Maria's blood ran to ice in her veins. Her heart just stopped.

"Do you know how afraid I was when you hadn't come back, and then was informed that you were with _him_..." His hands fell limply to his sides, and Maria could feel his pained, ragged breath tear through her.

Tears pricked in her eyes; she didn't know what to say to him. She knew he'd be angry but..."I just had to." she breathed, her eyes falling to the floor. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

It was true - she just had to. Like the first time, back on the Helicarrier. She'd just had to see him, even though she knew he would scare her. That was what it was all about though, she realised: conquering fear. Facing the enemy and the problem, to learn how to overcome it.

Only what she'd said down in the prison wasn't a lie - he was her brother-in-law now. He was her family. It had been years since she'd had any proper family. Now she had that... she wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"I want to help him." she realised aloud, voice still light with wonder at the sudden understanding. Her eyes were wide - clashed with fear and hope.

It wasn't just about her anymore - it was about him.

That snapped Thor out of his upright coma; the thunder god span around sharply, his eyes blazing like burning coals. He took a step towards her and Maria resisted the urge to step back.

"Help him?" Thor as good as spat, voice low and threatening. "After all he did? You must be mad-"

"What's going to happen to him?" Maria cut off demandingly, ignoring him. If he had issues, they were his to deal with. Maria knew where her conscience lay. Loki was his brother - couldn't Thor salvage any of that? None of it?

_Probably because that 'brother' tried to kill the woman he loved more than life itself_, a snide voice cut in her head. That would change one's perspective.

Maria waved it off from her thoughts. "Banishment? Execution? Imprisonment? You can't be happy knowing he'll suffer like that-"

"As long as he's away from you, and doing you harm, I don't care what happens to him!" Thor roared, making Maria flinch. Her brave face crumbled into one of a frightened little child as her husband stormed closer, leaning over her. "Damn it, Maria! How can you be so reckless? Do you not understand that he would kill you if he had the chance!?"

_Yes, he would_, she breathed in her head, eyes wide as they stared up at Thor. He'd said it himself... _but I'm not going to give up on him, _she decided.

"Because he doesn't know me." she said in a quiet voice. Then the words just tumbled: "If he knew, he - he's been on his own for so long, out of a loving family. If we could just help him, then maybe not all hope is lost-"

"If you are wishing for your death, then yes, maybe not all hope is lost!"

Maria was half surprised the very walls didn't tremble at Thor's roaring tone and volume, feeling it slowly shed her heart to fearful pieces.

Her head shook, not believing him. There was always hope - always. She knew it. If they could show Loki he was loved, that he didn't need to hurt or kill or destroy to gain then... then maybe there was a chance he could be saved. Nobody was naturally evil, she believed. Everyone did what they did for a reason, and everyone could be saved somehow.

Her knees felt weak as Thor towered over her, making her feel as small as fragile as a newborn baby. She was completely at his mercy...

She thanked God when he ran his hands through his hair again, screwing his eyes shut and he turned away. Battling the beast, the rage inside. Maria's gaze dropped to the floor. It caught the fringes of her netted skirt. Suddenly she felt really stupid in that dress - the fun was over.

Her hand reached back and threaded through the ribbons that held the corset together, and was shocked to find her fingers trembling like they were. She peeled at the ribbons until the corset was loose enough to slid from her body, taking the skirt with it.

She glanced up at Thor anxiously as it did, and she kicked off her heels: still turned away, hands covering his face. Good.

Maria swiped her own hands over her wet cheeks as she kicked her gown and shoes away to the corner for later and pulled the silk, thigh length night dress over her head from her pillow.

She just wanted to sleep. Sleep and pretend like this had never happened. Seeing Loki wasn't a mistake... but facing Thor's wrath like this made her question if it really was worth it.

Her head bowed with shame as she realised just how afraid he must have been. Even with the shackles and enchantments... like he'd said - Loki would have killed her if he could. _But why?, _she quetioned in her head_. Because it was all he knew. _To him, since he'd left his family, anything you wanted you had to take from someone else. Even if she had no energy, he would take pleasure in killing her, just because he could.

_But it doesn't have to be like that_, she insisted in her head. _She could help him. She could..._

"If anything happened to you," Thor started, his voice shaky. "I-" His body flinched, like he'd physically been struck. His back quivered, arms trembling with the force of holding him together.

Maria's blood ran cold at hearing his weak, emotional voice. Thor was - no, he couldn't be. _Crying?_ No...

Guilt wrenched her heart in her chest and she felt herself gasp in pain. Then it became a real pain as the movement ached her ribs, and a surprised yelp left her as she glanced down. Light blue-grey bruises were starting to blemish her shoulder, and she didn't doubt that similar marks were starting to creep onto her ribs and back hips. By morning, she'd probably look awful.

She didn't have time to think about how to cover them as heavy footfalls snapped her gaze up - right into Thor's gleaming crystal eyes, blazing with a gentle, emotional passion.

A short breath parted her lips; he looked so... fragile. She didn't wince or back away as his hands slowly reached up and cupped her shoulders, forcing herself to focus on his emotional blue eyes instead of the aching pain in her shoulder were he touched her.

Was it just her or was his lip trembling ever so slightly. "Don't." he breathed, his face leaning so close to hers his warm breath washed over her mouth. "You know I'd give you anything you want. I'd do anything for you, Maria." he sighed. Then his orbs hardened ever so slightly, dark thoughts creeping through. It didn't drown out their glisten though: "But this is one thing I can't give you. I couldn't bear to see him hurt you again." His hand rose up and he delicately ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "Can't you see? Loki is a lost cause."

Every word was slow and clear, his eyes gleaming, emploring her to understand... her's just soldified, mouth thinning. She stared up at him boldly, feeling her heart chill.

"They all said I was a lost cause after my parents died." she said quietly. She watched the blood drain from his face at her words as he realised there was no reasoning with her. It didn't stop her though, even as his hands melted away from her and he stepped back: "But you saved me." she pressed, striding to follow him as he walked to the edge of the bed again.

"Maria, stop it." he warned, turning back to her with a warning hand. His eyes were blazing, swirling with anger again. How could he be so against the idea of helping his own brother?

She ignored him. "You could do it again," she insisted, her eyes lighting with hope at the idea, moving ever closer. "To someone else-"

Thor's hands rose to his ears swiftly, but changed tactics as his teeth gritted and just curled into tight, strong fists instead. "Stop it!" he yelled.

Maria leapt back a startled step at the shout, unable to keep the shock of momentary fear out of her expression. She ducked it down to the floor quickly, as the words echoed arund the room, drilling in his shout deeper into her. The rage they held trembled her.

She was pushing her luck. She knew that. Her heart was racing, as if warning her she was in danger, but she didn't listen to it. Thor was her husband. They were married, a couple... there was no reason for Maria to be afraid of him. People fought. They were no exception. She'd never seen him this angry before though...

_Well_, a voice huffed proudly in her head. She'd never felt so angry before: "How can you be like this?" she breathed quietly, slowly lifting her gaze.

She saw the surprise flitter through Thor's angry face at her own dark tone, but Maria didn't care. She was angry now. Like him. Who was this man, so eager to leave someone in suffering? This wasn't the man she married. Finally, her eyes met Thor's and her tiny fists clenched, drawing in a deep, chest swelling breath of her own, ignoring how her ribs protested. "He's your brother, for Christ's sake!" she yelled back, flinging an arm out to the side. "How can you let this happen to him and not care?!"

"Don't," Thor shouted lifting a warning finger to her. "Speak about things you don't understand! He _was_ my brother." he clarified darkly. "But that was _before_ he tried to kill you, not now. Now all that is left is a monster-"

"Only because you're doing nothing to help him!" Maria screeched back. "If you would just try-"

"I will not help him!" Thor forced through gritted teeth, stepping closer towards her aggressively, fists clenched. Every muscle in his body was angrily taunt. "For Odin's sake, Maria, you have to let this go!"

She glared back defiantly. "I will not!" She wasn't backing down, not on this one, and she could see Thor's patience waning as he turned yet again, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. _Good_, she thought. _Getting through to him somehow._

She stepped forward, feeling empowered. And angry. "Why won't you listen?!" she shouted on, glimpsing Thor's blazing, wild eyes as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "How can you not care-"

She watched the small measure of composure slip out of his gaze as Thor abruptly span around, face wild with fury. The words died in her throat. Staggering back a shaky step, her eyes widened with fear as Thor raised his fist high with a roar, her small, frail body visibly quaking before him. Oh God, she thought breathlessly - he was going to hit her!

She was frozen with terror, unable to take her eyes off the huge fist that she was sure would rain down on her somehow, Thor's outraged yell and her own thudding heartbeat echoing in her ears. It was no great comfort though even as it thundered into the wood of their wardrobe instead, splintering and shattering the furniture.

She gasped a breath of relief that she was intact, fluttering her eyes shut. Ragged breaths tore through her - she'd been sure he was going to hit her! Her own husband - Thor!

Something inside her shattered and her knees gave way. She whimpered as she hit the floor, the tears breaking through their barriers.

_He couldn't do that_, she thought, hugging her arms around herself protectively_. He'd swore he'd never do that. Anyone but him, not Thor. _He'd swore he'd never raise his fist to her, hurt her in any way...

Yet he'd been so close, Maria realised with horror, trembling. It brought the memories of her abusive past fresh to her mind.

"Why do you have to be so generous?" he growled, landing a hard kick to a low, woven cabinet as he wondered around to the other side of the bed. It left a hefty dent. "We cannot all be so forgiving of our brothers as you are to yours."

_Hers_ ... Jason. The one Thor hated. The one he'd come so close to imitating just moments ago.

Maria couldn't think, just swamped with the feeling of fear, of vulnerability...and the instinct to run. She didn't feel safe anymore. Now she really did feel scared of Thor...

The breath left her shakily as she realised it, the matter of Loki suddenly non-existant. She couldn't stay. She wouldn't stay.

Her eyes followed Thor across the other side of the room. Followed his hands. Those hands could kill her if they wanted to. So much stronger than Jason. No - her heart rippled with fear. This had been too close a call. Thor wasn't safe when he was angry. She wasn't going to let the past happen again, not now that it wasn't just her at risk anymore...

Shakily, she rose to her feet.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight." she said quietly, dignified. Her hands brushed the tears from her eyes, trembling violently. She tried to ignore it.

She couldn't stay. Not after that. She was too afraid of him tonight. She'd never be able to let her guard down enough to sleep while he was right next to her after that. Not tonight, at least. Tears stung at her eyes again just thinking of that single heart stopping moment.

She couldn't look at Thor, but she felt the way her cheeks heated when he glared at her across the room, already picking at the bed sheet as if they were just going to crawl in and lie together.

"Don't be ridiculous." He growled, his voice radiating deadly power. "You're my wife."

Maria just shook her head, backing away a step. "I'm not staying in the same room as you. I have to go."

"Go where?" Thor snapped. "Where are you going to go?"

Maria sniffed, and turned her back on him. Risky, she knew. But she didn't want him to see her crumple. "Anywhere but here." she breathed. Her hand clapped over her mouth and her quivering lip as if it could hold back the sobs. "You scared me so much..."

_Door, door, door - _ it was all she could think of. Desperately. She just wanted to run through the corridors and put as much distance between her and Thor as possible. She didn't want to see his face, wished it would stop flashing in her mind.

The silence told her he'd understood. She could imagine it: him looking up, hands freezing with the bed, brow furrowing and eyes roundening with the horrified understanding of the memories he'd woken inside of her.. but it was too late now. The damage was done. And Maria couldn't just get over it. The silence scared her.

She hadn't heard him cross the room, but she knew it was him when something touched her shoulder, gently, from behind. She flinched away, leaping away from his touch like he scorched.

She half turned, eyes lowered, arms hugging around her brusied and frightened self. "Don't touch me." she breathed. Not angry. Just scared. Just afraid now, as she lifted her round tearful eyes to the man she'd loved.. and who'd just broken her heart. "Stay away from me."

She could see it in his eyes: the remorse. He understood now. The look in his eyes told her it was killing him inside, her flinch only driving the stake in deeper... but she had no sympathy for him. Not after he'd betrayed her like he had.

She was backing for the door before she knew it.

And when he stepped forward, she turned and ran.

Just ran. She threw the door behind her as if the very devil was at her heels ready to drag her back, but the lack of footfalls behind her told her Thor wasn't following. Wisely.

Tears blurred her vision as she ran, releasing the choked back sobs at last. She couldn't bear it. How could this have happened to her? So much for her party, for her special evening...so, so ruined. And Thor had a point - where would she go?

Her legs carried her on and she let them, her mind far, far too preoccupied with the stabbing pain she felt in her heart. She was still trembling by the time they brought her to a stop.

Her hand knocked insistantly on the door and she prayed she would be answered. She never need anybody as badly as she did right then. All she wanted was company. Someone to hold her and just let her cry it out without judging.

Frigga opened the door, frown dug into her brow already. Over her shoulder, deeper in the room Odin looked the same, confused as to who would be calling at this hour. They were both still dressed from the party. Their expression temporarily melted as they saw it was Maria - then snapped back to concern as they took in her state.

Maria just stood and trembled. Then she broke down in hysterical sobs and let Frigga's motherly arm guide her inside comfortingly.

**NOTE**

**Okay, my patience is running out. Normally I write in advance and release them orderly, every ten days. But I can't do that anymore. I can't face them staring at me, begging to be released. So chapters will come out more as soon as I write them. Which means you could wait longer between chapters, if it's a hard one. But mostly, you should get them quicker. Hope the change in plan suits you.**

**Poll's going well too. I think the names are as good as set unless you guys want to have a sweep and change the result... let me know.**

**Reviews = smile and motivation. PLease!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How badly have I messed up?" Thor asked dully as footsteps entered the hall behind him, he himself leaning his forearms on the balcony ledge. Hall empty, the heave of the opening and closing door echoed betrayingly. Thor didn't even have to speak loud - his father could hear him clearly.

A sigh hit Thor's ears. "Pretty badly." The king admitted sadly, with slow advancing footsteps. "She was inconsolable for hours. Your mother finally got her into a troubled sleep, but... " His voice darkened a notch as he drew closer. "She is riddled with bruises, Thor. What did you do?"

The god's head bowed low, ashamed. He knew his father was right behind him now, watching him with suspicious eyes. He knew what he was thinking. He was sad to say it wasn't far from the truth.

"I ..." Thor gulped. "I raised my hand to her last night." he finally admitted, feeling his heart crack as the scene replayed in his head. "I did not hit her," he clarified quickly. "But I was too rough. I reminded her of things I shouldn't have."

Too rough... he'd seen the bruises start to form even before she'd left last night from where he'd manhandled her. But he'd been too blinded by rage to really notice.

And he'd almost hit her. Almost.

He felt the remorseful tears moisten at his eyes at the thought but he knew they would change nothing and blinked them away. He was the monster. There was no sympathy to be won by weeping. He had to prove himself worthy again, worthy of Maria's love and the trust he'd so broken.

Maria... the thought of her hysterically weeping with his mother's arm around her, neither of his parents able to stop the pain in her heart, all because of him... it was a hard burden to bear. He may not have beaten her outside, but he sure had inside. Even suggesting he would hit her like he had... he remembered the day he'd stopped Jason attacking her, seeing her curled up and bloodied, whimpering with fear - that could have happened again. Only it could have been him who had caused it.

He never wanted to hurt Maria. That was never his intention. He may be angry at her, but by gods, he would rather kill himself than hurt her, physically or otherwise.

Every fibre of his being wanted to apologise... but he wasn't sure if she would let him. He didn't want to push her, after the way he acted.

She had to open up again, come back to him.

He wasn't going to risk hurting her some more by pushing her to see and forgive him again, just to ease his own conscience.

Thor turned his head away, unable to face his father as he moved to stand beside his eldest. "Your mother is upset." he revealed. "You have offended a great many people in doing this to Maria. I included."

That stung deep - but Thor deserved it, he knew. Maria was the victim here. His parent's had every right to stand by her side, instead of supporting Thor's wallowing. It was his fault. Nothing would change that. He had done immeasurable wrong to her, and he couldn't take it back.

"Did she tell you she went to see Loki?" Thor mumbled quietly. His hands gripped each other tightly in front of him.

"Yes, she did." Odin replied stiffly. "But we're not talking about that." he dismissed firmly. "We're talking about you. And Maria."

Maria; just hearing her name had Thor's heart clenching hard in his chest, longing for nothing more than to just wrap her up in his arms, kissing her his endless apologies. He knew he wouldn't get the chance.

Where did they go from here? That look in her eyes last night... she'd been afraid of him. What if she didn't want him anymore?, he thought fearfully. What if she decided she didn't want to be his wife anymore, that she regretted it and wanted nothing more to do with him? He couldn't bear the thought of her treating him with such contempt, but right now, it seemed a very dangerous, real possibility.

"How did she sleep?" he asked. He needed to ask about her. He wished it was well, that at least she'd found some solace in her dreams. Gods only knew he hadn't, lying staring at the ceiling all night, regretting what he'd done with a horrified heart...

"Poorly." Odin said. "She was plagued with a great many nightmares. We stayed at her side and held her hands, soothing her to sleep. I've never seen anything like it..."

The king's voice was deep with sorrow and a touch of anger - at Thor, no doubt, for putting his innocent, lovely wife to this suffering for nothing.

And Thor knew what he was talking about.

He'd held her through a night of crying, after he'd first chased Jason away. She'd begged him not to leave her and he hadn't, holding her as she'd howled in distress until she finally had fallen asleep in his arms. She'd been like a traumatized child the way she'd cried so uncontrollably, Thor so scared he could never comfort her and nothing ever could.

And now Odin had seen that side of Maria too. He'd seen her damaged and broken - because of Thor. That wasn't right. Thor was supposed to be the one protecting her from all that.

"Can I ever make amends?" Thor breathed, more to himself than his father. To him, there was no acceptable answer. He couldn't forgive himself. Finally, he built up the courage to look at his father, turning his head to the side. It was all he could manage, feeling as numb as he did. His gleaming eyes met his father's, crossed with a hard, subtle anger and the glisten of empathy for his eldest son's predicament. "May I see her?"

His father paused, his eyes somewhat wary. "We are arranging for a seperate room to be made for her." He finally said. "In case-"

"In case she's still afraid of me." Thor finished for him, hanging his head again with defeat. His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest. His clasped hands were trembling - how could he have let this happen?

On Earth, couples could seperate. Divorce, Maria had told him it was called if his memory served him. Surely Maria wouldn't seek that out. It may be an option of her world, but...what if she didn't want to be married to him anymore and she sought for seperation? What if she left him? The thought carved Thor's soul with pain. He'd never stop loving her even if she did. She was the only one...

He turned and strode with purpose, leaving his father behind on the balcony. He had no doubt he knew what he was doing, waiting for the old king to stop him.

He was grateful when he didn't, passing through the doors of the hall without challenge.

XXX

Maria's hands were still shaky as she ran the brush through her hair, her face drawn in a glum expression. Teary eyes stared back at her in her mother-in-law's vanity mirror.

Frigga had stayed with her until she'd woken, but Maria had wanted to spend some time on her own. To think.

About the future.

She wished she could go home. That she could be back in her little cottage, with the peace and the quiet and her Lord of the Rings trilogy to keep her company. Remembering the good times, and the bad... but never the fearful.

But there was no break. There was no friend for her to even talk to, with Jane stuck worlds away. She was alone, alone to deal with the scars her husband had wrenched open.

The front of her ribs were purple beneath the floaty white shirt she wore, the backs of her hips under her leggings the same. Her shoulder was the most obvious, the sleeveless garment showing the marks around her socket for all to see. She stared at them sadly. Thor had done that. Her loved, trusted husband. He hadn't meant to, but... but he had.

Her hand fell to the swell of her stomach and she lowered her eyes to her bump, thinking of the tiny child she had growing there. "I'm sorry, baby." she murmured. "I made your father angry."

She couldn't, as much as she would have wanted to, put all the blame on Thor; she'd provoked him. She'd purposely done something that she knew would enfuriate him, had yelled at him in their room... she knew he'd been angry, that she would only make him angrier ...and she hadn't stopped. But she'd never in a million years imagined she'd ever push him so far.

Maria brushed the tears away roughly and stood, setting the brush down on the table top. She couldn't stay in this room forever, not even hers.

Her head felt light from crying so much, her Bambi eyes red rimmed. Maybe she should find Garik and go for a walk. Fresh air. She'd have to find a shawl though, she thought as she closed the door quietly behind her. Asgard couldn't see the bruises. Thor would be ruined...

She hugged her arms around her as she walked with slow steps back to her room, praying that Thor wouldn't be there when she got back. She didn't want to see him. Not now, not later, not tomorrow. She needed time first. She needed to heal.

Her mind span at the thought of Thor still angry with her and she stopped in her tracks, eyes suddenly wide. Maybe she shouldn't go back...

"Maria."

Her blood turned to ice as the voice spoke quietly behind her, breathing her name... the one voice she both loved and hated right now. She froze in her tracks. _Oh God_, she thought, with panic.

Her heart thudded back to life as she heard Thor's heavy bootsteps behind her, closing the gap with purpose. But not anger, she noted with a faint sense of relief. Faint was an apt word as her head felt light with shock, eyes rolling closed. She didn't want this. Not now, not so soon.

"Your shoulder..." breathed behind her, his voice horrified. Tears pricked in Maria's eyes - _yes, my shoulder_, she thought, rolling her eyes to the ceiling to try and blink away the tears. She flinched when large, warm, but gentle fingers brushed tenderly over her bruised shoulder, but didn't pull away. Thor's hot breath breathed down on the back of her neck. "I did this?"

She kept her head straight, refusing to turn. She didn't want to see the pain she could hear in his voice. Her body was stiff beneath his touch, tense. Instinctively, after last night...

"Yes." she forced out, as calmly as she could, though her heart was racing in her chest. He hands closed into fists at her sides to hide their trembling.

"I hurt you..."

Maria squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to say no, that he hadn't. The remorse in his voice, so wounded, made her want to turn and comfort him even though he'd been the one to do wrong.

Finally though, something inside her snapped and she stepped forward, unable to bear him touching her anymore. He may be back to his normal self but... but she still needed time. It was still too soon. Her orbs were round and glistening as she turned to face him, backing away a step as he moved closer.

He paused, hurt stabbing deep in his eyes. That made her angry again, but this time she kept it to herself, bruises throbbing remindingly of the last time she'd confronted him.

She couldn't believe this. This was not what she imagined her married life to be.

Her eyes started to harden as her hand brushed the bump of her stomach, strength starting to rise within her - she wasn't just going to be pushed around anymore. Not with her little baby at stake now. She refused to let herself be a victim anymore; not of Jason, not of Loki - not even of Thor.

She met Thor's gaze levelly and forced herself to ignore the pain, the hurt, the regret, the absolutely heart wrenching despair ... her hand curled into a pointing finger at her side and angled behind her, down the corridor.

"I'm going to go into our room." she said in a calm, slow voice. But one that was strong, mind made up. "I'm going to pack a bag." she took a deep breath before she said the next part, but made sure her eyes didn't betray any of the conflicting emotions she felt inside. "And then I'm going to go to your father and ask him to take me home."

It was what she needed: space. Space Thor physically wouldn't be able to give her if she stayed here. She needed to go back, to be alone for a while, maybe talk to Jane. Thor wasn't a violent person. She knew this wouldn't be like Jason, wouldn't be a routine occurance... but it had scared her. He had scared her. When she started to miss him again, actually felt like she wanted to see him... then she'd come back. Then she knew she would trust him again.

She watched the absolute horror swirl in Thor's eyes and watched his heart crack. "You're leaving me?" he breathed, almost silently.

Maria gulped hard. `

"No," Thor choked, shaking his head. There was no anger in his eyes, but Maria still took a step back when his fists clenched. "Maria, you can't do this!"

His shout echoed around the corridors and Maria's heart skipped a beat. It stopped all together when she saw Odin stride up from the corridor behind Thor, Frigga hot on his heels. The goddess looked like she was ready to murder her son.

Maria swore in her head; her plan fluttered away in panic, eyes shooting wide. _Oh God_.

It was strange seeing Frigga so angry, usually the vision of calm and patience... but after last night, comforting a manic Maria...Odin's hands cupped his wife's shoulders and gently held her back as Thor turned at his parent's entry.

Odin looked awkward as his eyes flickered to his furious wife. "Thor, your mother and I think-"

"What were you thinking?" Frigga burst, making even Maria flinch at her seething tone. "How dare you! And her bearing your_ child_!" Her head shook, but her eyes never stopped glaring at Thor. "Have I taught you nothing?!"

_Of course_, Maria thought. It was Frigga who'd taught Thor about respecting women - of course she'd be angry. How had Thor put it when he'd first met her? Something about caring for a woman because she bears your children, tends to wounds and is a comfort. She hadn't had a chance to do the middle one yet, something she was glad for, but still...

The surprise knocked the anguish from Thor's face momentarily at his mother's reaction, but the second his eyes flickered back to Maria it stung deep again.

"Please," he pleaded, as good as ignoring his parent's as he stepped forward towards her. His eyes glistened, lingering on her bruised shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I swear it will _never_ happen again. Just don't go. Don't leave me."

The first tear slipped over Maria's cheek but still, she shook her head gently from side to side. Oh God, she was so confused. She raised a hand to her head.

"Leave?" asked Odin's sharp voice, and Maria felt her heart go into overdrive with panic.

"As in... to Earth?" Frigga asked next, glancing to her son. Her face paled a shade, shock replacing the anger of before. She glanced between Thor and Maria, and Maria felt the blood flood her face under the attention, only making her light headedness worse. "Is that safe?"

"I.." Maria tried to start, but words failed her. She just didn't know. Everything was spiralling so out of control.

Her eyes ran from Thor, to Frigga, to Odin, only to repeat again in a dizzying pattern, all staring at her insistantly.

"There's no need to leave here. We can have a seperate room made, if you wish it?" Frigga offered.

Thor snapped his gaze to his mother. "You are encouraging her to leave me?"

"I'm sure that's not what she meant, Thor..."

The bickering sounded distant in Maria's mind as her eyes clouded, head shaking lightly at the confusion flooding her. How could this be happening? She screwed her eyes shut as the world started to sway, but nothing felt better by the time she opened them again.

Panic shot through her mind as her knees started to feel shaky.

"You truly believe I desired to harm her, don't you?" Thor breathed accusingly at his mother.

"I never-"

"Frigga, I don't think this is really our business."

In her head, Maria whimpered as nausea clawed at her belly. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her head throbbed painfully as it felt like it was trying to seperate from her body it felt so light.

She felt so, so far away, away from the arguing voices of her husband and parents-in-law... but not in a good way. The world turned sickeningly again only this time it refused to steady, and Maria shot her hand out to steady herself on the wall.

The wall that her blurring, spinning vision had tricked her into thinking was closer than it really was; her hand batted at nothing and she felt herself sway.

Suddenly, last night didn't matter anymore - now she was scared, and she needed Thor, earlier fears pushed away. Her heat pumped madly in her chest, the nausea, the weakness, the dizziness... this wasn't good. She clung to consciousness, trying to catch Thor's eye amongst the bickering, to silently plead him for help.

No such bright blue gaze came her way. No eyes at all glanced at her as she stood there, feeling faint. _No_, she told herself, even the santuary of her mind feeling like it was spinning dizziness, _she had to stay strong_.

Her body didn't listen.

She started to panic: o_h God_-

_Maria._

Her heart froze as the voice echoed in her head - not her voice. Loki's. The face of Thor's murderous brother flashed in her mind a fraction after his voice.

Then her eyes rolled back and her knees folded beneath her as she collapsed, consciousness abandoning her at last.

**NOTE**

**Poll's slowing up. Names are looking pretty decided. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maria groaned...or at least she thought she did.

"Maria?"

_Maria._

The gasp tore from her throat as she snapped upright, eyes wide. In milliseconds they crossed in a daze. She body slumped back into a gentle arm encirling her shoulders as her head lolled onto a strong shoulder.

Her eyes stared numbly at the unmistakably large hand cupping her shoulder, holding her lightly against him as her light head fluttered back into place.

"That was probably not a good idea." Thor grumbled, the sound rumbling powerfully from his chest.

Maria barely heard him, _Loki'_s voice echoing in her head instead. No - that couldn't be possible...could it? _Think about it_, a voice inside her - not Loki's, thank God - urged. _The master of magic, who can teleport, make clones and heal injuries just by willing it so..._maybe mind reading wasn't so out of his range after all.

But... no, it just couldn't be. Maria rose a hand to her throbbing temples and moaned; she had to be going mad at last. Maybe it was some sort of post traumatic stress. Even though the trauma had been months ago.

Her face bowed into her hands and she felt the whimper leave her weakly.

"Are you going to be sick?"

She just nodded to Thor's question and knew the moment she focussed on her swirling stomach that it wasn't a lie. Her hand clamped over her mouth.

She screwed her eyes shut as Thor gently - but swiftly - eased her into his arms and whisked her off to the bathroom. Minutes later she was knelt on the floor, retching the contents of her stomach up into the toilet with Thor holding her hair back from her face.

It could be just any morning, she thought to herself. Just like she was having morning sickness and they were a normal couple. Like he hadn't hurt her. Like she hadn't threatened to leave. How long ago was that now?

Her hands were shaking by the time her stomach was painfully empty and she lowered her throbbing, dizzy head to the toilet rim. The cool touch to her forehead helped to center her.

Sort of.

She felt a mess as Thor gathered her up again; trembling, gasping for breath through aching lungs, and so, so weak... what was wrong with her?

All she remembered was passing out, she thought as Thor eased her back into bed. She complied, frowning with thought. She'd felt faint, everyone was shouting, _Loki's voice was in her head_ - and she'd just fainted.

She was so stunned she didn't mind when Thor leaned in from his chair at her bedside and cupped her far cheek with his hand and held his lips to her other one tenderly. Maria didn't have the will to pull away like before. She was just so confused. The urge to put her head in her hands was strong but she didn't want to risk making the dizziness worse by moving. And Thor was a comfort in a way. Until she understood what had happened, at least he'd be there as her constant.

"Please rest." he sighed against her, his hot, sweet breath making her heart flutter. "Please just... stay."

Maria's heart plummetted. Of course - she'd been leaving him. Leaving... what was she thinking? She didn't want to be alone now. Her hand clung to Thor's wrist suddenly, as if he was going to vanish.

The breath hitched in her throat. She was so tired, so confused... nothing seemed to make sense. What had happened to her?

"I-"

"Hush." Thor silenced softly, arms wrapping more fully around her. His lips stayed lingering by her hairline. "Please."

The sigh sagged Maria's body into submission in her husband's arms. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know anything. Why had she passed out? Was that something to do with Loki? If he was really in her head... had he done something to her somehow? Her brow tugged down in a frown.

The knock distracted her. Maria's eyes flickered up to the door as it cracked open ... and Frigga slid inside. Her eyes blinked with surprise when she saw Maria staring back at her.

"Oh, you're..." the warm, relieved smile spread over her face, breaking up the tension before it. Her stiff hand softened on the door. "You're awake."

Maria's face felt like it was cracking as she smiled at the approaching goddess, feeling Thor's unease as he straightened up beside her, letting his arm fall. She guessed things were still a little ... awkward between the mother and son after what had happened.

Thor leaned back with lowered eyes as Frigga leaned in over Maria and pressed her hand to her forehead. "You feel a little cold." the goddess mused. "And you're very pale." Her frowning eyes flickered down to Maria's round ones, feeling like a child being checked for illness by her mother. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." Maria admitted. "Lightheaded." Her eyes lowered embarrassedly. "I threw up a few minutes ago if that's of any significance."

She glanced up tentatively and caught the goddesses humourless smile. Maria offered no resistance as Frigga picked up one of her hands and turned it palm up. "Well, you're palms aren't white." she mused before replacing Maria's hand back on her lap over the sheets. Her eyes were soft but firm. It reminded Maria of the nurses she'd trained with at the hospital back on earth, the same look they'd given their patients. Maria tried to keep her face impassive as she waited for the goddess's next words. "But I think you're a little anemic." Frigga's eyes gleamed kindly.

Maria just felt her heart drop. Anemic - of course. Everything seemed to slot into place: the dizziness, the lightheadedness, the paleness, the nausea... the passing out. She should have known that. Common pregnancy symptom.

And she'd missed it.

_Well_, a voice argued defensively in her head. She wasn't at her best form to be remembering stuff. Stress of seeing Loki, weakened by the anemia itself, traumatised by her husband... she wasn't in the right mind to recognise pregnancy symptoms.

Her heart seemed to beat up a few notches as her eyes fell to her cold hands. Anemia... she needed more iron in her system. She couldn't let this get any worse.

She opened her mouth to say something... but the words died numbly in the throat and nothing came out. In the end, she just shook her head dismally, fighting the tears she couldn't explain.

A tight, warm pressure enclosed her hand and she glanced up - right into Thor's bright blue eyes, glistening with concern. Her heart stopped.

"It's okay." he breathed, squeazing her hand comfortingly. The single tear slipped over Maria's cheek, and she tasted it's saltiness as it ran quickly over her parted lips. She didn't know why she was crying. "I'll take care of you." He promised, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips.

Maria felt herself start to tremble, felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. She surrendered to them for a moment, choosing that gladly over breakng down in unexplainable, undignified sobs. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. About Thor. Holding her hand, taking care of her ... all of it. How could she just forget?

She reigned in her shudders and lowered her eyes to her lap. "I just need some food." she mumbled quietly. "I'll be fine."

"Red meat and beans are best." Frigga said efficiently. "Nuts, greens, liver..."

"Not liver, please." Maria whined automatically, screwing her eyes shut and grimacing. She hated liver.

She was helpless to resist as Thor's gentle hand cupped her far cheek and turned her face back to him, her eyes peeling open instinctively. They were round and imploring, like a child's.

Thor stared at her warmly, his smile light, but full of love. "If it makes you well again, you shall have it - no arguing." he chipped in quickly as Maria's mouth opened, lifting his finger to press over her lips. "No arguing." he repeated softly, moving his finger away for his hand to cup her cheek. He dipped his mouth forward to peck at her lips instead. "Be a good girl and let us get you better." he smiled.

That sparked her back to life; Maria pursed her lips, eyes hardening at her husband. She snatched her hand away. "Don't patronise me." she grumbled.

She knew he was only trying to be helpful, charming... but no. She hadn't forgiven him enough for that yet. Definitely not.

She could feel the cold dejection from Thor's direction and forced her eyes to focus on her lap again. They needed to get this sorted, she realised. Get things clear. Then she became aware of her mother-in-law watching her patiently. "I'd like to have a moment alone with Thor please." Maria said quietly.

The pause betrayed Frigga's hesitation, but she didn't argue: "I'll go get you some food." she finally said, a little stiffly. "You will need your strength."

Maria could feel the awkwardness thick in the air as Frigga and her son exchanged a look before the goddess turned and swept gracefully from the room. She waited until the door clicked softly shut before she even thought about speaking, keeping her eyes low and her body still.

When they were alone though... it became painfully clear how wrong things felt between them. For her at least. She just couldn't forget how he'd raised his fist at her, even if he hadn't hit her...

"I love you, Thor." she breathed quietly, meaning every word. It was a little hard. Protectively so. She did love him... but things needed to heal between them before they could be the way they once were. If they could ever get that again.

Her hands itched to wring together but she resisted, keeping still. She heard him draw in a ragged breath, and imagined the absolute dread in his orbs; well, she knew what this was sounding like the start of. She glimpsed his hand lying on the edge of the bed and reached for it, gripping his thick fingers firmly to reassure him she wasn't saying what he feared. She squeazed her eyes shut with her hand as her heart clenched painfully at her words, at the memories they brought back: "But I can't do that again. I can't go through Jason again."

She'd changed. Thor had changed her. Before she'd just taken it. Not anymore. She refused to be the victim anymore. Escpecially if she was going to have a child. What if it got hurt too? What would it think was right about abuse if it learned that it's mother had just accepted it like she had. Not any more...

She gulped down her anxiety as Thor's hand near crushed hers, just waiting for her to break up with him. _Thank God she wasn'_t, she breathed in her head_. Not yet._

"No matter how angry you get, no matter what I will have done," she blinked her eyes shut and took a deep breath, speaking every word slowly and clearly. Then she snapped her eyes open boldly, and met Thor with the firmest, strongest gaze she could muster: "If you ever raise your hand to me again, then I will be out that door and you will _never_ see me again."

She had to. She was worth more than this, than to be knocked around and think it didn't matter just because she loved the person who was doing it. It didn't make it right.

She could practically feel Thor's heart plummett from his chest with dread if she couldn't see it in his eyes. Her warning was delivered.

"Do you understand me?" she asked firmly. She had to get things clear. Only once she knew he understood, was aware of how deeply what he'd done had hurt her.. only then could she give him another chance.

She heard his gulp, watching his Adam's apple bob as he sought for words, lips parting. None came. He nodded his head instead, looking petrified.

Maria felt it too; she was terrified if her warning ever came true. Life without Thor... she didn't want to think of it. But she couldn't face the living hell of abuse again. And Thor was so much stronger than Jason... if he did the same, Maria really might not survive it. She had to know that. For her own protection.

The nod was all she needed, and coupled with the glistening, heartbreaking hurt in Thor's eyes, betraying just how destroyed he was over what he'd done... she threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck.

For a moment, he just froze, unsure of what to do. Maria hugged her arms tighter around him, twisting herself onto her knees to hug him more securely.

Finally, his hands gently touched her back.

Then his arms crushed around her.

She gasped welcomingly, needing the comforting contact. If she needed anything, it was this. Just to be held. To feel loved and cared for.

She didn't care when her eyes started to moisten the armour on Thor's shoulder, nor did she think he did as she heard the rasping breath he drew, his face burying in her neck. He sounded like a broken man.

"I thought I'd lost you." he eventually choked, voice cracking enough to crack Maria's heart with it.

Her arms crushed around him as hard as they could, though she knew it would be pitiful to him. "You scared me." she told him quietly, letting herself unravel. It didn't matter anymore. They both needed each other right now. "But it's okay." she rushed, fingers threading through the golden hair at the back of his head. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

He had to know that. As long as he kept his side of the bargain, she would never leave his side. She loved him too much.

She clung to him even as his hands tried to gently pull her away from him, leaning her down to the bed again. When her back lay down, she let her arms unravel reluctantly from his neck, pout forming instinctively on her lips.

Thor's warm palm cupped her cheek as he loomed over her, his face mere inches from hers. His eyes just scoured her face carefully though, still glazed with fragile worry. "If you still want to leave, I'll understand." he told her, though every syllable of his voice begged her not to. "I won't stop you, I promise. If it's what you want..."

Maria raised her hand to his stubbled cheek in return, staring deep into his blue eyes and feeling the way it made her heart flutter. "I don't want that anymore. I want to stay here. With you."

The relief that washed through Thor's features was simply beautiful. Finallly, his mouth eased down and pressed against hers softly.

Her heart glowed with gladness. Not quite happiness. Not yet. There was too much on her mind for that yet. But they'd laid the foundations for her and Thor get through this though, and for now, that was enough. The knowledge that everything would be okay was comforting. Safe.

Almost.

Her mind snapped alert and she stiffened in Thor's embrace. His lips brushed off hers instantly.

Maria tried to keep her face calm as Thor's concerned eyes stared down at her again. It made her heart clench with gladness, him so eager to make sure she was okay.

Her thumb stroked his cheek softly. "How about you go chase up that food for me, huh?" she smiled.

The wariness flashed in his eyes, the hesitation... but he eased up and off her regardless. She was hungry - he was hardly going to refuse her. The qualms about leaving her though were plain on his face, but Maria shot him a reassuring smile as he stood up beside her.

Abruptly he bend and pressed his mouth against hers, hot and loving. "I won't be long." he sighed against her, hand stroking over her hairline.

Maria watched him go, smoothly, but with haste. She kept the smile on her face until the door shut behind Thor - then it dropped like a stone in water. Dread clouded her features.

_What the hell_...

She knew she didn't have much time. She didn't have the time to wonder and panic. If she was going to do this, she'd rather do it alone without having to cover her expression. She was sure she'd react in some way, if what she thought was right, if she wasn't losing her mind...

_Loki?, _she asked tentatively in her mind. In her head, her voice was no more than a frightened whisper, and for a moment, she prayed nothing would answer her.

Moments went by. Tense, but blissfully silent moments.

She hadn't been going mad, had she? Or maybe it had been the anemia. All she knew was that before she passed out, she could have sworn she'd heard Loki's voice in her head, whispering to her. Maybe she was going insane. She had to be, hadn't she? Things had to be wrong in her mind if she thought she was hearing -

_You can hear me, _thoughts that weren't her own invaded Maria's mind. _Good. I wasn't sure..._

Maria resisted the urge to twitch, to flinch as the voice filled her head.. Cold washed through her insides. That voice... it was Loki. It really was him...

_Oh my God_, she thought, holding down the wave of panic. Loki really was speaking to her in _her head _- and he wasn't threatening to kill her! Was she scared or pleased by that? A rouse or...she gulped subtly and tried to push past that. He was speaking to her in her mind! How was that possible?! Some sort of magic? -_ b-ut the enchantment on his cell-_

_They don't understand magic, _his thoughts interupted her firmly, voice curt. _They don't know what they're doing._

"Sweet baby Jesus on high." she breathed aloud, rising her hand to her racing heart. _Is this real?, _she echoed in her head.

Was she imagining that dark chuckle or did it really go through her head? _Yes, this is real_, Loki finally answered her. It was strange; his voice was soft. Not threatening or murderous. Perhaps a little dark... but it was definitely the most relaxed, the most kind she'd ever heard him.

_Does Thor know?_, she asked before she could stop herself, eyes staring distantly at the door as if she expected him to come bursting through any second.

Loki paused. _No._ He finally said_. Is he there?_

Maria shook her head, before she remembered Loki couldn't see it. _I sent him away. I don't know how long he'll be._

Why was she so calm? Why was she letting this happen? Loki was invading her mind - a dangerous criminal - and she was just letting him, talking to him as if he was just any other person! What would he do to her if he had the chance?

Suspicion tugged at her mind and her body stiffened instinctively. What did he want? She echoed it in her mind, heart skipping as if she were actually talking to him in the same room.

A quick glance around proved that impossible, but with his voice in her head, she couldn't shake the creepy she-wasn't-alone feeling. Like he could see her. His cold green eyes burning into her through her mind.

_Do I need a reason?!, _he hissed curtly in her mind, and Maria swore she saw a burning flash of emerald green behind her eyes. _You are the reason I am here. I will talk to you if I wish._

Every syllable sounded defensive... but wounded. Maria's heart chipped with sadness. Poor Loki...he would probably slit her throat for the sympathetic gleam in her eyes right now. She couldn't help it. She didn't want him hurting. _I only want to help, Loki. I'm not your enemy._

_I don't need your help_, shot back instantly. _Let alone want it. _

Maria sighed at his tone... but a part of her was still glad. He was talking to her. He'd come to her. This was progress in her mind. He was opening up, a little, at last. Maybe that visit wasn't such a waste as she'd thought...

_Sorry I took so long, _she said, taking the initiative. She didn't want to push. They weren't friends after all, not even close. All the same she didn't want to lose him. _I kind of passed out. _Her hand rose to rub sheepishly at the back of her neck - as if someone was there to see it.

_The horror of carrying Thor's spawn finally grew too much?_

Maria clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She only just succeeded. _No, _she corrected calmly. _The _baby_ is leeching my iron levels._

Her fingers ran down over her bloated stomach, and smiled softly to the little baby she imagined growing beneath the skin. Tiny. _Don't take it personally, _she willed it in her heart. _He hasn't met you yet. _She broadened out her thoughts for Loki: _I can't wait until he meets his uncle_.

For a moment, silence answered her. Maria liked to think a very human gasp of emotion was going through Loki in his cell. When his thoughts finally through hers again, the tone was just as harsh as before.

_You think _the thing _is a boy?_

The thing... Maria's hand flinched over her stomach. Her poor little baby, so rejected. It was like Loki had thrown a bucket of ice over her, what little of the smile remaining on her face dropping like a stone in water.

Her head bowed, feeling cold inside. _I don't know_, she breathed in her mind. _I know Thor wants a boy_.

More like Thor _needed_ a boy. He was a prince after all. When he ascended to kingship, who would take his place as heir? A daughter would be no less loved... but a son was important. Not just for Thor, but for the kingdom. The pressure was hard on Maria's heart.

It didn't matter, she told herself constantly. If they didn't get a boy this time it wasn't like they wouldn't have another oppertunity. More children would come, and amongst them, the future king of Asgard after Thor.

Thor would love a baby girl too, if the way he treasured Maria was anything to go by. He loved to spoil her, and Maria didn't doubt that a daughter would be adored in a similar way. It wasn't like Thor would go all Henry VIII and divorce or execute her if she didn't give him a son for his first child. It didn't matter to him. All that was in his mind that Maria was bearing him a child, and that alone had him happy.

_If you cannot produce a son_, Loki chipped unwelcomingly in her mind, interupting her sour thoughts. _Then legally, it is I who shall inherit the throne and be king. _

Her heart skipped a beat - one of fear. _Oh my God_, she breathed in her mind, not caring if Loki heard or not. He was probably smirking in his cell.

Loki as king... that was bad. Disasterously bad. That couldn't ever... could it? If Loki was king what the hell would he do?! Take it out on her and Thor? Their child daughter...

Laughter cracked through her head and she snapped out of her horrified thoughts. The frown tugged at her brow. _What?_ she barked suspiciously.

_You're so gullable_, chuckled back at her. _Did you really think they'd every let_ me _take the throne?! _Loki laughed shamelessly in her head and Maria clicked the trick that had been played on her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassed colour. Of course they wouldn't have let Loki take over. That would just be suicidal, whatever the protocol..._Please..I gave you more intelligence than that._

Maria felt the pout pushing on her lips. _That's not fair,_ her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. _I'm weakened. I'm not in my right mind._

_Please, _Loki drawled._ Do I really seem the type to play by the rules?_

_True..._

Maria snuggled her shoulders back against the headboard and sank further into the pillows behind her. Her brain was still coming to terms with the fact that she was talking to her murderous brother-in-law, who'd held her captive, tortured her, like he was just anybody.

The thoughts were ripped from her as the door ahead creaked open, and Thor's bright smile slipped inside.

Her heart froze.

_Thor's here,_ she sent in a frantic mental whisper.

Oh goodie, was the only sarcastic reply she got.

She tried to keep her face straight as Thor strode towards her, _massive _plate of food in his hands. Her eyes popped at it and her thoughts ran of their own accord: _Oh my God...is he feeding an entire army instead of just me?!_

Loki's chuckle echoed in her head as Thor sat down in his seat again and set the plate down on his lap. His hand moved to her cheek, thumb stroking her gently.

The smile he wore was sweet, but nervous at the same time.

Maria returned it, her guilty secret burning in her head in the form of Loki's quiet chuckles. _This is not funny!, _she hissed at him.

_Oh, I think it is, _he said smoothly back.

Maria stared at Thor's bright blue eyes, but her mind flashed them green as Loki's voice ran through her head. She couldn't deal with both at the same time! _You have to stop! _she half pleaded in her head. _I can't keep up two -_

"I promise things will be better." Thor said, snapping her eyes back to reality. Her heart skipped a beat, but she wasn't sure if it was in panic at getting caught or touched at his promise. The vow was gleaming from his orbs as he said it. Leaning forward, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Will you come to our chambers tonight?"

Maria heart stilled. _Oh God,_ she breathed mentally,_ he wants make-up sex_. She could hear the purr in his voice, feel it in the tenderness of his caressing hand...

_You will have to learn to censor your thoughts. I do not want to hear what you and my brother get up to in the privacy of your own chambers._

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she dropped her face into her hand instinctively. Oops. She forgot Loki was in her head. Oh God. And he'd heard her think the s-word, knew what Maria and her husband would be doing that night...

"Maria?" Thor's hand dropped to her shoulder instead. "I.. I'm sorry. If you truly wish to stay in the other room ...I understand."

Maria screwed her eyes shut. Damn. Now Thor thought she was upset with him! No! _Get out of my head, _she barked through her thoughts. _I can't deal with you and him at the same time!_

_So you said._

_Loki!_

She couldn't take this! She could only manage one conversation at a time! Not two! She didn't want to ruin her new found connection with Loki... but she needed to sort her and Thor out first. Loki would still be there tomorrow.

_Alright_, finally sighed stiffly through her head. Disgruntledly.

"No, Thor, that's not what I meant." she covered as soon as Loki gave the word, lifting her eyes to her husband's. Her hand moved to cover his on her shoulder, feeling the warmth of his fingers. "I..." her cheeks blushed scarlet. "I'll come back with you."

_Loki? _she tested in her head.

She got no response.

Great, she'd annoyed him. Her heart sank at the thought she'd ruined her one chance to connect with him. She just needed one thing at a time! It wasn't like she'd wanted him gone forever.

But then she remembered the bitter tone of his voice and knew that was how he'd taken it. _Well, he was alone in a dark, cold cell, in pain and hungry_, a voice pointed out in her head. _How else was he supposed to react to being fobbed off to the only person who spoke kindly to him abandoning him so his wealthy, healthy brother could get some sugar?_

Maria's heart sank. She hadn't thought of it when she'd acted. She hadn't thought...

Thor's fingers rearranged on her shoulder and he guided her hand to his rough stubbled cheek. "Let me make love to you tonight." he sighed against her palm, pressing a kiss against her skin. "Please." he as good as begged. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Maria was torn. Did she really want to go to bed with Thor? Well... she wanted to be close to him again, to feel loved. But after the way she'd just fobbed off Loki, who needed her...

Her eyes darted up to Thor's, hers round and innocent. "Want to read some funny Bible stories?" she asked.

She didn't feel like sex. No. Even Thor being loving and gentle. It just ... wasn't right.

Thor's brow furrowed instantly, his kisses to her palm pausing. She read the stark confusion on his face. This was a very different evening no doubt to what he'd had in mind. "There are funny Bible stories?"

Maria sat up hopefully. He was listening. "Yes." she smiled. "Like the man that fell out of the window because the sermon was so boring, Isaac blessing the wrong son, Jacob accidentally marrying the wrong woman..." her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I swear people in the Bible are idiots. The blessing one is particularly amusing for me."

She couldn't fend off the glow inside her the more she spoke about it. She needed that comfort, her faith. As if somehow reading the Bible would make up for her slight against Loki. She wanted to make it up to him...

She saw the hesistation clash in Thor's orbs with disappointment, but he didn't dare argue. Finally, his brow smoothed and he sighed. He pressed a final kiss to her palm before he released it, and put it back on her lap. His lips curved in a smile. "Of course." he smiled. "As long as you'll let me feed you whilst we do it."

Maria's eyes rolled, but didn't argue as they fell to the platter of meats and different beans and nuts and - her nose crinkled - cooked liver. Ew. Still...

Her eyes lifted to her husband, sparkling. "Deal."

In the back of her mind though, lurked troubled thoughts about the man down in the prison..._Loki..._

**NOTE **

For those not aware, I will share the humour:

**Man falling out of window**- Acts 20:9 "Seated in a window was a young man named Eutychus, who was sinking into a deep sleep as Paul talked on and on. When he was sound asleep, he fell to the ground from the third storey and was picked up dead."

(don't worry guys, Paul revives him. Me and my church group laughed about this for _ages!_)

**Isaac blessing the wrong son** - Isaac was as good as blind and wanted to bless his older son Esau. Jacob, Esau's younger brother, and his mother plotted for him to get the blessing instead and they put goats fur on Jacob's arms and hands (because Esau was a "hairy man"). They make Esau sound like some kind of Wolfman, I swear! Isaac even says "The voice is the voice of Jacob." yet because he feels hairy and smells like Esau from wearing his clothes, goes and blesses him anyway. Tut, tut...idiot people.

Then again Isaac was the same son who let his father, Abraham, take him to make a sacrifice to the Lord and didn't notice they didn't actually bring an animal with him (was gonna kill Isaac instead). And even when he finds out his dad means to kill him he doesn't do anything. Just sits there and lets Daddy tie him up... Isaac's not very bright.

**Jacob marries Leah instead of Rachel **- Rachel and Leah are sisters and Jacob works for seven years to earn Rachel's hand in marriage. But ... (Genesis 29:25) "When morning came, there was Leah!" He just casually didn't notice he'd slept with the wrong woman until the morning. Fool. Then has to work another seven years before he can marry Rachel too.

Long note, I'm sorry. But not many people may understand the Bible jokes so... hehe, I'm a God botherer. Jesus is coming - look busy! xD

Watched Flight a while ago and the religious woman was so funny just randomly saying 'Praise Jesus' in a proper breathless sensual way. Like she was having an orgasm just thinking about Jesus. Hehehe... I'm not like that, I swear. And I'm not drunk writing this random-ness either. Honest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maria had her book propped up on the bump of her pregnant stomach as she half lay, half sat back against the headboard. She tried not to think too much about what she was reading.

Fourteen weeks... just fourteen. Her eyes glazed over the picture in the book, the one she knew was normal without the page having to tell her so - a woman at fourteen weeks pregnant, with a barely noticable bloat in her stomach. _Barely noticable! _

She lifted the book off her own bump; yeah, that definitely wasn't her! Her belly arched strong and proud, easily the same size as a woman a month and a half further on than she was! She was huge, and it was unignorable.

She was glad she'd grabbed the book when she'd moved. It was one of the few mortal things she'd brought back with her after her marriage. With none of her friends here and no superior nurse if she was unsure of anything, she'd brought a pregnancy book to help her if she got stuck or needed more detail to advise her pregnant women. That, and the baby name book. She was starting to regret bringing them though; they weren't giving her the answers she sought.

_By all the gods, do you ever stop thinking?!_ burst through her mind, and she jumped at Loki's voice. It was strange sometimes. Being alone in a room, but not in your head. Strange.

She sighed as she settled back against the headboard, eyes rolling irritably. Loki...

She hadn't been able to see him since... well, since. She'd wanted to. But Thor had had her confined to their chambers for bedrest for the last week and a half, until her iron levels and strength came back resolutely. He was taking no further chances.

It was sweet. Thor barely left the bedroom either, leaving only to fetch her food and to inform the others that he would not be attending whatever duty they requested of him. She'd taken priority in his life now. She wasn't sure how she felt about that still. Flattered? Guilty? There were probably a great many people who needed his help more than her, denied it just becasue she didn't have the good sense to eat properly.

She sighed again. She wanted out of this stiffling room.

But she also knew Garik was standing right outside the door and wouldn't let her get a step out of the door unless his prince and master allowed it. And that wasn't going to happen.

The book fell back on Maria's stomach and she let it leave her hands, smoothing her palms over her bump instead. Her mouth was an anxiously thin line. _I'm sorry_, she snapped back in her mind. _I have a lot to think about!_

She did. She couldn't help it. So many thoughts about this baby, about Thor, about her...about Loki. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

She groaned and brought her hands to her throbbing temples instead. _You're giving me a headache, _she grumbled to the god in the cells, twisting her face into a grimace. All of her other pregnancy symptoms were receeding - her sickness, her constant need to pee, her irritability (mostly), her food cravings - but this was the only thing coming back to bite her: the headaches.

She put it down to stress. Although she half wondered what she _really_ had to be stressed about when she lay in bed all day while her husband doted on her and made love to her every moment of her waking life. It was the most relaxing period she'd ever had in her life... and yet at the same time it wasn't.

_I think you'll find you're giving it to yourself rather through any fault of mine,_ growled back at her in her mind. And Maria knew he was right.

What was she going to do about Loki? She and Thor were healing their blemish splendidly, her bouncing back libido seeing to that. But Loki...he was still trapped downstairs, chained, alone, his fate undecided.

And it bothered Maria a great deal.

_Your not even my brother, _she chuckled dryly in her head, though a sharp pain drove through her heart. _I'm more concerned about your imprisonment than my own brother's._

When Jason had gone to prison, she hadn't said anything. She and Thor had attended the court proceedings. They'd had to stand as witnesses in his case after they'd got back from New York. When the verdict had been read out... she hadn't felt anything. She'd just stood up, turned and silently left, and when she'd got home she'd slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. By the time she woke up the next morning, it was like she didn't have a brother anymore.

_Your brother is imprisoned also? _Loki sounded annoyed. Great, Maria drolled inwardly to herself. _What did he do?_

She gulped before she answered. Her hand instinctively rose to her arm, where the dent in her skin from the bullet scouring was still very much evident. It was a scar that would never go away. _Attempted murder. Possession of narcotics Vandalism. Car theft. Petty theft. Battery with injury. Possession of dangerous weapons. Residential burglary. Assult with firearm on six counts. Arson. Carrying a loaded firearm...it's quite a list. _She drew in a shaky breath, bowing her head against the memory. _Solid life sentence. He's going to die in jail._

For a moment, there was just silence. After all, what could you say after that?! Loki may not be perfect but he was still salvagable. With the right guidance, he didn't have to end up like Jason. And Thor didn't have to end up like her. She didn't want him to feel that.

She remembered every count her brother was charged with. Everything. And she always wondered if there was something she could have done to stop it.

Turned out there was a lot to pin on Jason. And after he was guarenteed to go down after the shooting spree in the hospital, the police had managed to get the prized confession they'd needed for the rest of it. The judge had ruled him too dangerous an individual to be set free. It was unlikely the sentence could be successfully appealed. Jason's life was over.

_And all I did was try to destroy a world or two, _Loki rolled sarcastically in her head.

A smile pricked on Maria's lips. _Yeah... I remember that._ She tried to blink the bad thoughts away back to Earth, lifting her head proudly. Her hands fell down to her stomach again. _Any news on your verdict? Thor doesn't tell me anything._

It was like Loki didn't exist. Before, he'd told her news, albeit reluctantly. Now he never said anything at all. Then again, she supposed he didn't have any information to give her if he didn't attend the meetings anymore, if they even proceeded without him at all. She didn't know how it worked. And she hadn't wanted to ask. She already had enough on her mind.

_Nothing._ Finally sighed back to her, in a tone crossed between bitter and defeated. It made Maria's heart twinge with empathy. _Though I guess I would be the last person to know anything regardless._

He had a point there.

Maria's head bowed again. She stared down at the bare skin of her bump, the ends of her white, button up maternity shirt undone. She wore little elasticated denim shorts under that.

"Hey baby." she crooned down with a soft smile. "What are your father and uncle like, huh?"

What sort of a life would she be bringing this baby into? What would happen to Loki? Whatever it was, what sort of affect would it have on Thor and his parents? On her? The future was so uncertain. So different to what she'd imagined for a child of hers.

_I'll come and see you later_, she said decisively to the god in her head_. Thor's letting me go out today. We're going for a walk._

_I don't want your company, _scoffed back instantly.

Maria let it roll off her. She knew better by now than to let Loki's jibes get to her. She fixed the small smile on her face determinedly. _Well, I want yours, _she persevered.

Her eyes flickered up immediately as the door cracked open and Thor's beaming face slipped inside. His bright blue eyes were alight, sparkling as they met hers. Maria's heart skipped a beat at seeing him. She grabbed the book, closed it away with her worries as calmly as she could, hoping not to draw Thor's attention to it.

Thankfully, he didn't even glance at it as he strode up to her bedside, eyes only for her smile and the bump of her stomach as he approached. The frown dug into her brow almost instantly, as he bent to plant a kiss to her cheek, eyes roaming over him. Where did she begin?

He wasn't wearing his armour. He wasn't carrying his hammer. He didn't look like the normal world powerful god he usually did. He looked... like a stupidly hansom mortal! Blue jeans on his legs with a plain white shirt on his torso and a smart, yet casual navy blue blazer over that. His blonde locks were even tied back from his beaming face.

"What are you wearing?" she murmured suspciously as he straightened up and perched on the edge of the bed, one hand hidden behind his back. She'd deal with that in a moment.

Thor just grinned.

Then his hand came out from behind his back. "For the lady." his eyes sparkled as he pulled the bouquet of flowers out into view, and handed them to Maria smoothly over her bump.

She was speechless, taking them numbly. She recognised the familiar white Heldig amongst the assortments; pretty little Baby's Breath and vibrant, passionate red roses - Maria's favourite. She couldn't help the slow beam that spread on her face as the flowers settled in her arms. Her happy grin flickered between them and her husband. "What's this for?" she finally gasped.

Thor's hand rose to her face, cupping her cheek in his warm palm. "Do I need a reason to give flowers to my wife?" he purred before leaning in and grazing his lips softly over hers.

"No." she murmured back between his heart fluttering kisses, eyes flitterng shut. "But there tends to be one that exists regardless."

She let Thor kiss her, enjoying the way his lips moved softly against hers, the way his hands cupped her face like she was a delicate prize, like she was some china doll, he was afraid of breaking. The gentleness and tenderness sent her heart soaring with love for him.

Her fingertips ghosted over the assortment of flowers in her lap absent mindedly and she grinned against her husband's lips as she felt the familiar shape of one of the Heldig flowers. God, what memories they now brought her. If it wasn't for them, who knew how long it would have taken her to figure out she was pregnant without it drawing the possibility to their attention.

Her teeth snagged her lip bashfully as she glanced down at the bouquet, brushing her lips off her husband's. The flowers were truly beautiful, all his favourites mixed in with hers in her favourite red and white colours. It was almost too good for Thor to have thought of on his own!

The glowing pride in his orbs told her he had though, regardless of her doubts. She guessed this last week had really hit home with him.

She couldn't hold back her smile. Her head shook lightly. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she chuckled, lifting her palm to his cheek. "You don't act like my husband, you don't look like my husband." Her hand trailed down from his cheek, down the front flap of his blazer. Her twinkling eyes ran over him, before settling on his own. "Who are you?"

Thor just grinned. "Well, my lady," he eased in closer, grazing his lips over hers in a feather light touch. "Today, I am your escort." He grinned, eyes glittering at hers. "If you'll permit me."

Maria's smile widened and she covered his hand with hers in a 'yes'. Suddenly, she noticed something; "You didn't bring me breakfast." she frowned lightly. That was why he'd gone after all. And now there was nothing he brought with him on his return.

Her husband just smiled knowingly as his hand moved from her cheek. It lingered over her stomach for a moment before it reached to button up her shirt.

His fingers froze as his eyes glanced the bruises at her lower ribs, where her shirt parted. Tension flickered over his face. He fluttered did up the last few buttons quickly. Maria just watched him curiously. He quickly covered the shadow over his face with a happier look in his eye, a sparkle...

"There will be food where we are going." he said secretively, finding her other hand on the mattress. Maria let him pull her up on her knees, so she was face to face with him. His arm wound around her waist to hold her there. "You never fail to amaze me, you know." he breathed before his mouth closed over hers and he kissed her.

His mouth was so firm and strong Maria half thought he'd had her dress for nothing and that they were going to end up staying in their room all day after all. But his lips were still too gentle and soft for that.

"What are you up to?" she murmured against his mouth, her hand finding his hard, muscled, shirt covered chest for support. What was all this mystery...

His lips grinned against hers and Maria tasted the honey on his breath and the sweet tang of mead. She clasped his face between her hands. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, frowning. "Please tell me you didn't go to the tavern while I lay here and waited for you." That would suck.

Her eyes pleaded with his, and she felt unwelcome stabs of hurt run through her. He hadn't even said anything yet, and she felt betrayed. Her eyes lowered.

"Hey." he chided softly, hand finding her cheek and guiding her eyes up. They met his glumly. "I have not been to the tavern." He promised. "I have not ventured outside the palace walls." His hand guided hers up between them and he pressed his mouth to her knuckles chastely. His eyes glowed lovingly into hers. "I would not do that to you again."

Maria tried to let her small smile touch her eyes but she couldn't, and her heart dipped again sadly. She did not to remember the last time. "Garik wouldn't let me out of the palace to find you again if you did." she said quietly. "You could if you wanted to."

Thor just smiled sadly. He said nothing as his hands moved her closer, pulling her round to his front, her knees either side of his his hips. She sat on his lap, her eyes lost in his crystal blue depths, his hands around her waist gently. "That is one thing we must discuss." he mumured, dipping his mouth forward to peck hers. Then his eyes lowered. "I can't allow you to venture beyond the palace on your own. You know that." he said, knowing she wouldn't like it. His eyes flickered up; Maria's face was blank. He sighed. "But you do not need an escort of any kind when I am with you, and when I am not, only Garik need accompany you. He's even to keep a certain distance to make you more comfortable."

Maria didn't say anything immediately. Her lips pursed and she drank in his words, though her eyes softened. "What if I'm out with the warriors or Sif?"

"Then Garik's protection is not needed." he reassured instantly. His thumbs stroked at her waist soothingly. "I only wish that you not be left completely defenceless." he breathed, eyes probing hers for understanding. "I appreciate your need for privacy but you have to understand that if a person wishes you harm, they will not wait for you to prepare yourself or call for a more able bodied fighter." His hand rose to her cheek, refusing to let her guilty eyes shift from his glistening one. "They will kill you." he forced out, voice breaking on the last note. She had to hear it though, he told himself, know he wasn't exaggerating. "Before you can so much as cry out, they could kill you. Do not force me to endure that. Please..."

His eyes were shimmering as he spoke, his heart clenching in his chest. But he meant it. He loved her more than life itself and if anything happened to her or their child... he wasn't sure he could live without her. The same fear that crippled his heart when she'd been shot, when she'd stumbled out of Loki's holding chamber on the Helicarrier, when she'd fallen willingly from Stark Tower... he couldn't lose her. The fear was more than enough. He didn't want to experience even that again.

He wanted to _know_ that she'd be happy. He wanted to _know_ that she'd be safe. He wanted to _know_ that she'd be there waiting for him at the end of every day with a glowing smile on her face and - in six months time - a baby in her arms.

Her hand rose to his stubbled cheek, eyes blinking away their own glisten. Thor hoped his message had finally gotten through. "I understand." she breathed, nodding. "Thank you."

Freedom... she had it. A glow of triumph ran through her and she couldn't wait to try out what walking freely, without Garik at her shoulder all the time. She was sure she'd appreciate it more than she did at the moment when she actually experienced it. Her hands ran down the front of Thor's shirt caressingly. Thankfully.

Her eyes lowered and roamed with her hands, drinking in his image. "I can't get over this." she murmured with a sly grin. She loved Thor's armour...but damn, he looked good like this too.

Thor's lips pricked in a crooked grin. "I have worn mortal clothes before, Maria." All his time protecting her on Earth he did.

Maria's eyes rolled. "Yes! But they were ones I'd picked out for you! These are..." her head shook. It was an outfit like it was out of a magazine. _It doesn't matter_, a voice in her head told her when she once again wondered about how the hell Thor had put it all so stylishly together. Something told her she was better off not knowing. At least for now.

"Well," Thor mused, grazing his mouth tenderly over hers. "That is part of the surprise." he said mysteriously, eyes sparkling again.

_Surprise..._she opened her mouth to ask... but then something else came to her mind: she guessed it would be a surprise to him. Just not a very nice one. He had to know though. She had to tell him. Thor's smile fell slightly as he noted the tentative look in her eye. "What?" he murmured, hand rising to cup her cheek, thumb brushing away stray strands of her losoely tied back hair from her face. "What is it?"

She didn't say immediately. Her fingers fell to smooth the collar of his blazer as she spoke. "I want to talk to you about something too." she said quietly. Nervously. Well, she knew he wouldn't like it. She took a deep breath, her eyes on his shoulder. "I'm going to see Loki again."

The effect was instant. Thor's arms stiffened, and Maria was sure if she looked to his face she would see his jaw tense, his eyes dark with anger...but he didn't force her to see it like she thought he would. Instead, his arms slowly tightened around her, drawing her to him. They crushed tightly around her and hugged her to his chest, her head over his shoulder and his over hers. She felt his forced, measured breaths gently ruffle her hair, the rapid beat of his heart against hers. The stiffness in his voice: "Go on." he croaked.

Wow... that was calmer than she expected. Her heart was going crazy in her chest, but Thor's arms held her tight against him. "I want to see him." she finally breathed, knowing he could hear every word. "I know you don't want me to, but I don't want to leave him down there all alone. I just want to talk. To keep him company." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, trying to reassure him. "He can't do anything to me anymore." she murmured into his neck.

It wasn't that Thor distrusted Loki and was afraid for Maria's safety. Well, not just that. She knew; it brought back memories from when Thor had hurt her that night, when they'd almost been ruined.

Her arms hugged tighter around him. She didn't want to think of that night either, feeling the bruises on her arms and ribs twinge remindingly. But she meant what she said about Loki. "I was to be there for him, if no one else will." she kissed into Thor's neck. "Please."

She wasn't sure if he was going to say anything. If he was ever going to say something. His arms were tight, his body taunt. What would he say? Her resolve started to claw it's way up her throat.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." spilled from her boldly. "I'm not asking for permission. I know it's hard for you to accept but I'm not going to let that stop me from doing the right thing. I just wanted you to know. So you didn't find out like last time." _So you don't get angry like last time_, she added in her head, chills running through her.

She sat back on his lap and was glad when Thor's arms loosed and let her. She'd been right; his jaw was set, eyes steely. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped hard, fighting the instincts that were no doubt pricking at him. He fought to subdue them.

His eyes were hard as they met Maria's. "I understand." he said darkly. "You have agreed to my terms..." She could see the urge for his eyes to look anywhere but at her but he held strong, not losing her for a moment. "I shall agree to yours."

He hated it. Every fibre of his being was telling him to lock Loki's vault and seal Maria in their bedroom forever for good measure to ensure the trickster never affected his wife again. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. And Maria was right; he was restrained and safe. Otherwise, if he were not, it would be more than just Thor's own reluctance that held her back from visiting Loki.

He ran his hand up her back, trying to loosen himself up. "Thank you." he breathed, letting his eyes fall at last. "For warning me. I...I know you only have good intentions."

He loved his wife with all his heart...but sometimes it frustrated him at how kind she was. She would give the world for anyone who needed it, but would avoid basic things for herself to achieve it if need be. She was so generous...Thor half wished he could share just a fraction of that. Maria was the girl Loki had tried to kill, after all. And if even she could forgive him.. what did that say about Thor?

"Come." he finally cleared his throat more cheerfully, forcing the smile on his face as he looked up. It took a few moments before it reached his eyes though. His hand roamed up her arm tenderly. "Today is not a day for sadness."

Maria just stared at him, trying to read through the look in his eye. Was he really alright? "Then what is it a day for?" she asked curiously.

Thor's smile widened.

He said nothing, his hand moving down to pat her hips gently. Maria took the hint and clambered off him as gracfully as she could. Thor stood and towered over her, but looked like the friendliest giant in the world as he smiled down and offered out his hand. Maria took it with a tentative smile.

Her brow furrowed with suspicion as Thor led her to the door. Garik didn't achknowledge them as they passed out the doorway, staring diligently ahead like a good soldier. Maria said nothing as they walked, just letting Thor guide her through the palace corridors that she didn't recognise, until they got to a pair of pretty glass panelled doors. Then Maria knew where she was; she always liked them. They reminded her of home; unguarded, unpatrolled, leading out to the vast, endless green lands of the palace. It was where she'd snuck out that day when Garik had lost her.

Where was Thor taking her? Her heart lifted with hope as he opened the doors and led her out into the world, breathing deep lungfuls of the fresh, open air. The light was so bright it was almost blinding, reflecting off the lush grass beneath her feet. Blue skies and green land, the city glinting in the distance... she loved this place.

Her lips curved in a smile as they strode up the gentle slope of the green hill, feeling the warmth of the sun kiss her skin. Her hand instinctively found her bump as they trekked.

"I don't trust you, mister." she mused, pressing her lips together in a sly smile. Thor just arched a sassy eyebrow. "Loosening off the guard dogs, letting me go to your brother, dressed like that...you're up to something."

Thor's eyes just sparkled knowingly, his hand squeezing around hers gently. "I could not deny you today." was all he said warmly, eyes ahead as the got near the top of the hill, just over the other side still shielded from view. "But I have one more question for you." His hand gently tugged Maria to a stop, and his twinkling eye met her bemused, questioning one. A light, encouraging smile touched at her lips. Thor's grin stretched wide across his face: "Would you be angry with me if I said I'd bewitched your friends?"

Maria's brow nosedived. "What?" Bewitch…friends... what?!

Thor's grin widened and he released her hand to wave his further up what was left of the hill, urging her on. Maria cast him a wary stare ... then walked on as he indicated.

Her hand stayed on her bump, calming her steady nerves as she strode up the last of the hill, bit by bit of the world beyond revealed to her as she went. More green, getting closer and closer to the base. Maria followed it with curious eyes as she stepped to the peak of the hill – then her jaw dropped.

She just stopped. Stopped and stared. _Oh my God, _she breathed in her head. She wasn't sure how long she just stood there, but it was long enough for Thor to slink smoothly up behind her.

His soft strong arms wound around her from behind as she stood stock still, staring down at the simple tables adorned with food and drink, blankets laid out on the grass ... and the guests around them. The Warriors. The Avengers. Then her friends too; Jane and Brad, Abby, Jenny, Livie, other friends of hers that she was sure even Thor had never met before.

Maria didn't know what to say.

Her friends.. the ones from Earth.. the ones she hadn't seen in months.. they were in Asgard.

Thor's breath trickled over her shoulder in a sweet, warm chuckle, before his lips pressed into her cheek. "Happy birthday, darling." he breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For a moment, all Maria could do was stare. Her friends... in Asgard. Mortals... in Asgard. People who didn't know that her boyfriend - now husband - was a hammer weilding god and prince ...in Asgard!

So many things were running through her head, so many impossible things - _they couldn't be here! _They knew nothing about the different realms and Thor's godly status... unless he'd told them about it. No, she dashed immediately. They wouldn't be as calm as they were if they'd just discovered just how small of a tiny speck they really were in the wider universe, if they'd found out her husband was a _god. _

That was why he was wearing mortal clothes, she realised, eyes widening. And Sif too, and the Warriors. They didn't wear their normal armour but mortal clothes like Thor; jeans and shirts. She had to say it didn't look as good on them as it did Thor but she appreciated the effort.

A smile pricked at her lips as she watched Volstagg laugh down below with Jane and her husband, Brad, Hogun smiling slying beside him. Everything was good.

Then she shook her head.

No, everything was not good.

She turned around in her husband's arms and he released her, straightening up. His hands lifted in surrender as she grabbed his collar and marched him backwards, out of sight of the party.

Her eyes flickered over her shoulder to check she couldn't see the people, and vice versa before she started. When she turned back to Thor though, his eyes sparkling and arrogant grin on his face... her face was just confused. She forced herself to sharpen up; "When you say bewitched..." she trailed off warily, brow furrowed with suspicion.

His calm blue eyes stared serenely back at her, glinting with glee. He toned it down a touch for the stressed out blaze that was slowly working into his wife's orbs. His heart took an unexpected dip of nerves; he hadn't meant to freak her out. His eyes held hers… but tentatively.

"I had an enchantress put a spell on them." He admitted, pausing to watch her reaction. Maria's eyes widened. He rushed in quickly to defend himself, though she didn't seem to be in a rush to speak anyway: "It's only a minor spell." He insisted. "Just to make them believe that all that transpires around them is normal, so they don't question it. They can be in Asgard and amongst us therefore and not be confused or realise the true state of their surroundings." His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "So they can still know you as you used to be even if that is not the case. As must be."

Of course... they didn't know that Thor was a god and would never die. But now it was the same for Maria too. Now she was immortal.

_Okay_, she said calmly in her mind, trying to process. _So the spell just avoids the panic. That's good..._

"How did they get here?!" she burst, expressed hands out to the sides. They couldn't hop on a plane to here, and they'd definitely notice if they jump from England to Asgardian palace via Thor's Tesseract spiked hammer! No spell was that deep!

Thor's face dropped. His teeth bit his lip nervously - something Maria had never seen him do. "Ah." he said simply. Guiltily. "For that we had to render them unconscious."

Maria noted the anxious look in her husband's eye as he admitted to having her friends knocked out. She pursed her lips warily. "Humanely?" As long as by 'render unconscious' he didn't club them round the back of the head or anything. She couldn't see how it was possible to pull of such a stunt with her friends full aware of what was happening, so she understood the necessity but..."Define 'unconscious'."

She was relieved when Thor's anxious look didn't deepen. A reassuring smile quirked at his lips. "It was an enchanted sleep. To them, they will believe they travelled by mortal transportation and that they simply slept through the journey."

Okay... that was acceptable.

A part of Maria was screaming at her that he had _enchanted _and _bewitched_ her friends - the near equivilent of drugged and kidnapped on Earth, she guessed - but ...well, they weren't hurt.

Laughter wafted from over the hilltop, and she glanced in that direction, suddenly nervous. Her friends were here; she wasn't prepared for this.

"There is mead there also, and I dare say some of the mortals may already be a little in over their heads." Thor chuckled, shrugging off the last of his tentativity as he stepped up, engulfing Maria in his arms. His lips pressed down into the crown of her head softly. "It will be fine." he breathed. "Don't fret. Enjoy yourself, my darling. I thought this would make you happy."

Maria's arms wrapped around his waist. It was weird feeling soft clothes instead of his hard armour, for a change. A nice weird. She liked being able to _feel_ him.

"I am happy." she insisted, nuzzling her cheek against his soft shirt. "I just...I don't know. I really don't." Her eyes flickered up at his face, Thor gazing down at her lovingly in his arms. Her doe eyes met his effortlessly. "You did all this just for my birthday?" Her lips pricked in a shy little smile, but she couldn't deny the happy shoot of warmth that shot through her.

Her heart skipped a beat as Thor's warm palm cupped her cheek. His bright blue eyes met hers solemnly, blazing with adoration: "I would do anything to make you happy."

XXX

"Oh my God!"

Maria felt like she was getting crushed by her best friend as she threw herself at her, Jane's arms wrapping tightly around her neck. Maria just gasped for breath through her smile; she'd missed this.

Still, oxygen was pretty important. "Really, Jane. I need to breathe now." she sighed over her friend's shoulder, hands finding Jane's back.

For once in her life, Jane listened. Maria sucked in a deep lungful of air as Jane released her, and it instantly morphed into a beaming smile. She couldn't help it; her friends were here! She'd missed them so much...

The Avengers hung back a bit with the Warriors, Thor laughing amongst them but Maria knew he was watching and listening to every word she said. He was only making sure she was safe and happy. And as the other girls handed her around for another round of - mercifully, gentler - hugs, she honestly didn't mind.

Her friends didn't give her time to mind.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?!" Jane exclaimed, drawing even the Avengers' attention at her volume. Thor's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Maria's hand floated down to the curve of her stomach, glancing down shyly. She'd forgotten Jane hadn't known. Oops.

"Pregnant and well married." she added, holding up her left hand. Her ring glittered in the sunshine, reflecting in her friend's shocked orbs. The girls were all round eyed and gaping in a line in front of Maria, just silently staring.

Vaguely, Maria heard Brad and Thor chuckle together behind them, the light clap of skin on skin as they shook hands. Her ears pricked, grin widening shyly as she listened to Brad's mumbled words. "I see you took my advice, mate." he approved under his breath, earning a chuckle from Thor. Of course - Thor had asked Brad at his and Jane's wedding about how to propose on Earth. In a way, this was all thanks to him.

Naturally, Jane was the first one to break the stunned silence amongst the girls. "I-I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she finally spluttered. It was rare for _Jane _to be at a loss for words!

Maria just giggled as Abby and Livie pulled her hand out, staring down at her beautiful rings with round, awed eyes. Maria didn't blame them.

Jane was more preoccupied with Maria's other little surprise though, eyes lowering down to Maria's bloated stomach. "God, Maria..." she breathed. "You must be - what? - twenty weeks gone? What is it? Boy, girl..."

Suddenly, the self conscious thoughts from earlier came crashing back to the forefront of her mind and she felt her heart skip a beat. Jane was a midwife too; what would her opinion be? It might be different actually looking in from the outside. Maria's teeth snagged her lip as her cheeks blushed. "Actually," she breathed, eyes fluttering with her heart. "I'm only fourteen."

Jane's eyes roundened. Maria wasn't sure if she found that reassuring or not. She was grateful when her friend saddled in closer, catching Thor's watchful eyes. With his child involved there was no way he wasn't listening.

"Twins?" Jane hissed.

Maria's eyes flickered to her husband - his sharp blue eyes were staring right at her. How good was his hearing?, she wondered. "I was thinking that." she breathed back.

Good enough, was her answer. She watched Thor's orbs harden a touch and knew she'd be in a little trouble later for worrying without telling him - he'd strictly forbidden stress in any way since her collapse, nothing but a peaceful tranquil bubble for Maria - but for now...Thor turned his attention back to his company and Maria sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't too upset then. Otherwise he wouldn't wait.

With the all clear, Maria flickered her shy eyes back to her friend, letting the smile creep on her face. "I can't tell though." she spilled. God, it felt good to actually tell someone! "They don't have scans here so I don't know! I thought it but I don't know if I'm just freaky or if there's something wrong-"

Jane raised her hands and waved down Maria's worries instantly. Maria forced herself to stop thinking. _Just stop_, she told herself. _Just see what Jane has to say._

Her nerves climbed as Jane slowly put her hands on her hips. "What sort of backward place doesn't have scans?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

_I know_, Maria answered dryly in her head. But it was true! In reality though, she just shrugged her shoulders. Were there even any words to say to that? She couldn't exactly say 'well, this is a realm that hasn't even invented showers yet. Scans are a little out of their league'! Again, it was true but...

Jane just shook her head briefly, and Maria knew her friend well enough to know she was shaking her the thoughts from her head. When her eyes met hers again, they were calm, glinting with excitement.

Or was that the spell...

Two hands closed in on her bump, and Maria started, but she soon relaxed when she saw it was only Jane gently probing. "It's too early to feel them, but going by your size alone..." Her hands fell away from Maria's bump, and Maria's soon replaced them, cradling her offspring gently as she waited for Jane's verdict. Her friend's eyes met hers, sparkling. "I'd say twins, baby!"

Maria's eyes just widened. It was one thing suspecting it - it was another when it was a professional opinion! Her heart skipped a beat for a moment and she knew her mouth was hanging open. She didn't know what to say though.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

A smile flickered instinctively over her face as the girls gave another round of hugs, each taking their turn to gently touch her bump. That made Maria _really_ smile, seeing the expressions of wonder on their faces. It was sweet. It kind of reminded her of how Thor looked when he tended to her stomach, absolutely in love already...

She was giggling before she realised it, her arm linking with Jenny's. She clung to her friends like she'd never see them again, just so glad they were here.

They all jumped out of their skins as a high pitched sound screeched over the fields though. Maria squeaked instinctive as she bowed over, hands clamping oevr her ears to shield from the noise that attacked her eardrums. In the space of a second it was over, but it echoed in her head for what felt like a lot longer.

"Sorry!"

She wanted to smile as she recognised Steve Roger's voice, but her head was still dizzy from the audial assault. Her hand steadied on the table edge as she recovered.

She was glad to see she wasn't the only one; the girls were all tentatively rising too, obviously having shrunk away from the noise the same way she had. Glancing around, she caught the others. Natasha looked irritated as hell, still upright, but her hand was rubbing at her ear, mirroring Clint beside her. Across the tables, Brad looked disgruntled too. The Asgardians however...

_Must be a mortal thing_, Maria sighed in her head, fixing and sending a 'what are you gonna do' smile to Jane; her husband and his friends grinned in amusement at the humans, unbothered by the screech in the same way everyone else was.

Hearing starting to return to normal, she scanned around and found Steve a few tables away, leaning over a futuristic stereo on the surface. Obviously, one of Stark's.

"Geez, Rogers - what did I tell you?" Maria grinned uncontrollably as the genius in question strode forward towards the out-of-time superhuman, arms outstretched exasperatedly. "You just tell it! You don't touch." Closing the gap, his hands motioned around the device, as if winding a force field around it. "This is a no touch area, got it? That's what Jarvis is installed for!"

_Poor Steve_, she couldn't help but think, watching the frown dig into his brow. Technology really did escape him, didn't it? She bet even Thor was more capable than he was!

"Was it planned?" Abby piped up behind Maria, drawing the attention away from Steve's technological glitch.

Her eyes didn't leave the superhuman as he slumped away from the stereo table, Stark fixing it in seconds. Maria ignored the music though, more concerned about the glum look on Steve's face. She followed him as he trudged away - until Thor's friendly hand touched his shoulder and his other offered him a cup of mead.

Thor sparkling eye travelled over the field to her and he nodded as Steve took a gulp. In that moment, Maria knew Steve would be alright.

Then she rememebered Abby had said something; she blinked blankly, as she turned around. "What?"

The girls were all grinning brightly, eagerly. "The _babies_!" Jenny clarified. "Did you try or was it an accident?"

Oh.

The smile blushed on her face as her eyes dipped shyly to the ground, her hand finding her bump. "A bit of a happy surprise, actually." she confessed softly, fingers stroking through the material of her shirt. "Thor was delighted."

Her eyes flickered up but froze as they caught Jane's knowing eye, the way her head nodded lightly. "He'll do good." she said warmly. "If he loves them half as much as I know he loves you, he'll be a good dad."

Maria's heart skipped a beat. Thor ... a father. As stupid as it was, she'd never truly imagined that. But she knew Jane was right; Thor would be a good dad. He was too kind and too wonderful not to be. She could just imagine him, cradling a tiny baby in his arms, smiling down at it like it was a dazzling star. The same way he smiled at her.

Her lips curved instinctively into a beam. "I know." Yes, Thor would be a good father. Whether she had boys or girls, Maria doubted any child would ever be loved more than they would be.

"You're so lucky!" Jenny suddenly whined, her eyes as round as a puppy's. "How did you get a man like Thor? I can't even get myself a boyfriend..."

The lightbulb sparked to life in Maria's head.

Her sparkling eyes started to roam around the crowd behind them, finding a quickly drunkening superhuman amongst Brad and the Asgardians. At least he was _happily_ drunkening, Maria thought as she caught him laugh.

"Well..." Her smirk moved back to her friend. "Steve's not got a girlfriend. And he likes English girls..." Well, she assumed he did. Hadn't Natasha said his last girlfriend had been English?

The light slowly burned to life in Jenny's eyes as they roamed past Maria to the American, watching him. Or his body, no doubt. A coy smile pricked on her face. "I think I'll go make some friends." she said sweetly, before trotting off in a just about dignified manner towards the group of males. The girls watched her go, grinning.

"She's got the right idea." Jane nodded with approval as Jenny accepted a cup of mead Fandral offered her. "It's a party and we're all still sober."

Maria was helpless as Jane marched towards one of the tables, and Livie grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Yeah, we need to get Abby drunk enough to do the Gangnam Style!"

"That will never happen!"

"What's the Gangnam Style?" Maria frowned, as they got to the table. Jane wasted no time forcing cups into hands.

Livie and Abby's jaws dropped. "Oh my God, are you serious?" They gasped. "How can you have not heard it? It's been everywhere!"

Maria opened her mouth -

"Who cares?" Jane cut in, gulping down a cup of mead in one. Maria grinned as her friend staggered a bit, her hand finding the table for support. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Maria knew from experience it would take much more than that. "This place may be backward but damn does it have good booze!"

Maria's cup found the table and she poured herself some juice instead, sipping that happily as her friends indulged in the alcohol. She grinned over the cups rim happily.

Drunk or not, Maria didn't care how she spent time with her friends, as long as she got to. She'd spent so many months in this new ancient world and that was fine, she guessed but... it wasn't home yet. It was getting there. But so often she'd felt just a little bit alone, where she'd love to just pick up the phone and talk to Jane about nothing. But she couldn't. She was cut off here.

This time meant so much to her. She wondered if Thor really understood just how happy he'd made her...

The cup was torn from her hand sharply and she spun around to find her husband peering into it with a furrowed brow. His eyes were cautious. Maria's shoulders slumped in a sigh; he was checking her for alcohol.

"I'm not stupid, Thor." she tried not to be irritated as she took back her cup, perhaps a little more attitude-filled than she needed to. "It's juice." She rattled the cup for emphasis, lifting her eyebrows as his eyes met hers. "Not mead. I know not to drink."

Thor's lips pressed together and his frown smoothed out. She could tell he was fighting the urge to respond her sass with some of his own. Maybe the sheer fact it was her birthday held him back, not wanting to make her unhappy today of all days. Still, she wasn't all that impressed that he thought she couldn't be trusted enough to know not to drink while she was pregnant!

His serious eyes held hers, burning calmly. The longer they did though, the more they softened. "I just wanted to be sure." he murmured. "There's so much of it around..."

Maria forced her mouth into a small smile. She didn't want to be mad at him today, trying to let it go. "I'll be careful." She reassured him softly.

_Let it go,_ she willed in her head. He was just checking she was alright, that nothing had slipped into her drink that shouldn't have... her shoulders relaxed with another calm sigh. She reached out and clasped his fingers, feeling better at seeing the lighthearted spark shine in his orbs again as she did so.

His lips quirked in a gentle smile, and the last of the tension washed from his face. "I brought you something to eat." he shrugged, eyes dipping down to the plate perched on the edge of the table, fingers nudging it forward slowly.

Her heart warmed as her eyes fell to the paper plate, a neat - albeit random - selection of summer fruits, nachos, a yoghurt pot and sweets. God, he was so sweet. She was sure he'd much rather be drinking with his friends than bringing her food, but that was what he was doing regardless. He always made her feel so happy, so special.

Even she'd forgotten that she'd had nothing to eat. Her fingers fell to his over the food and curled around them tenderly. She wasn't really that hungry anymore.

It must have shown on her face that eating was really the last thing on her mind as Thor's eyes rolled and his fingers squeezed hers back. "What am I going to do with you?" He murmured, shaking his head as his spare hand found her waist, easing her slowly closer. Maria didn't resist, especially as his mouth slowly dipped low and pressed against hers.

She grinned against his lips as she tasted the sweetness on his tongue. How much had he had to drink? She didn't care. Well, she kind of wished she could join him actually, but...

She surrendered her senses to the kiss; to the taste of honey, the feel of his strong hand caressing her waist, his serene sigh in between kisses, bathing over her lips...she never wanted this to end.

Then Jane jumped in; "Hey, Thor! Do you have any good looking brothers for Abby and Livie?"

She giggle wildly behind them as she spoke, as did all the other girls, but Maria and Thor froze. Maria swore in her head, feeling the blood drain from her face. Her eyes shot to Thor's face - his jaw was taunt, his eyes eyes like searing coals suddenly. No doubt thoughts of Loki were going through his head.

Oh God.

His arms were tense around her, but Maria didn't care. She just didn't want for Thor to be so unhappy.

There must be so much pressure on him lately. What with taking care of her, his duties piling up outside their bedroom door, the Loki-matter still unresolved... she didn't want to see him swamped by that today. She just wanted him to be happy.

"He's not well." she called over her shoulder. Thor's orbs shot down to her as she took the lead. She held her nerve, staring back calmly. "Loki couldn't make it today." she went on softer. "Maybe another time."

She held Thor's eyes, knowing he wasn't really angry. At least not at her. He was just stressed out. Loki always upset him, no matter how much he tried to distance himself from his brother.

Maria lifted her palm to his stubbled cheek, the cup falling to the ground carelessly. She didn't care as she rubbed gentle circles into his skin, her orbs holding his tranquilly. "It's okay." she breathed softly. His chest swelled as he took a deep breath but his eyes were still hard. She wanted to reach up and kiss him, but without his help, that would be impossible. She pulled his hand up from the food instead and held his large fingers to her mouth. She just didn't want him to hurt anymore. "It'll be alright."

It would be. Nothing bad would happen. She wouldn't allow it. As ridiculous as it sounded, she - a little pregnant woman - wouldn't let it if it would cause Thor such distress. She would do everything she could for him, just as he would do for her.

What could she do to cheer him up? There was no mead in arms reach. Her thoughts turned to the food instead; she let Thor's hand go and reached for the plate, grabbing something randomly.

She triumphantly watched the spark light up in Thor's orbs as she popped the food straight in her mouth, not even bothering to see what it was. Her lips pressed together in a smile as she chewed the juicy fruit. Stawberries... but not just any strawberries, her eyes fluttered in bliss - _chocolate covered strawberries_. Oh, they were beautiful.

Her eyes dropped down to the plate, searching eagerlyfor more. They were just gorgeous! There was only one more and she snagged it quickly.

"Seriously, Thor, you have to try this." she rambled as she held the strawberry up, pressing it shamelessly against his lips. It was just too good not to share. She smiled as his eyes lit up at her actions, though his mouth stayed closed.

"I got those for you, not me." he mumbled, not opening his mouth wide enough for Maria to force the strawberry between his lips. It was frustrating - she wanted him to taste it.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Please." she batted her eyelashes at him. "It could be your birthday present to me."

She felt a wave of triumph go through her as her husband bared his teeth in a grin as he chuckled, unable to resist joining him. She didn't let up the strawberry though. He _had _to taste it! It was too good to miss! She'd definitely go hunting more of them down later!

"Together?" Thor suggested, before sinking his teeth into half of the strawberry. His eyebrows wriggled suggestingly.

Maria giggled, but didn't refuse him by any means as he leaned down, offering her end of the strawberry from his mouth. His eyes glittered at her temptingly.

Maria's lips pressed together in a sly grin as she slipped her hand down to Thor's shoulder, steadying her as she leaned forward. Her teeth snagged the strawberry, her eyes fluttering shut as the sugar and juice flooded her mouth. Her teeth brushed Thor's as they severed the strawberry in two but they didn't pull away as they chewed, staying close.

His sweet sigh melted over her face and she couldn't help but think she'd never been happier. Especially as she swallowed the last of the strawberry and her mouth was instantly smothered by Thor's.

He stole her breath away as he kissed her fast and tenderly, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Maria's fingers travelled up to his hair, just holding on as his hands closed in on her hips, holding her close. They were both breathing heavy as he finally pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "You were right." he breathed, making Maria's heart flutter as it ran over her lips. "Delicious."

She was sure if it wasn't for Thor's hands around her body she would have swooned somewhat, but he held her against him firmly. Maria just focused on trying to get her breath back.

"I've got something that will cheer him up!" Jane piped up, barging into Jane's shoulder less than gracefully. Maria's eyes jolted open, hand shooting out to the table to stop her hip crashing into it. Geez, how much of the mead had her friend had already?

Enough, judging by the wild twinkle in Jane's orbs as Maria looked at her. Abby fell into Jane's shoulder and the girls clung to each other, giggling. Livie had gone somewhere, probably on a man-hunt with Jenny.

"If you'd told us you were pregnant we could have got you baby stuff for your birthday instead of-"

"Shh, don't tell her!"

Jane leapt forward and clamped her hand over Abby's blabbing mouth, both of them giggling hysterically. Maria grinned... tentatively.

"What?" she asked, clashed between excitement and anxiety. What was the big secret? Knowing Jane it could be anything really, but by the exchanged looks, it seemed like more than just her were involved. "What have you got me?"

A mischevious light danced in Jane's orbs and she pressed her lips together, obviously deciding 'now, or later?'. Grabbing Maria's hand, she chose now. Maria couldn't hold back the grin as she was pulled from Thor's arms, him letting her go though he followed behind as the girls steered her towards a table stacked with presents that she'd modestly ignored until now.

Abby held her hand as Jane fished out a single large, magnificent box from the pile, perching it on the free space on the table. It was a blushing pink colour with a black lace around it, absolutely beautiful...

Her eyes flickered around her friends, as if asking for permission, and Jane nodded, eyes sparkling eagerly. There were more boxes on the table with the same style. The same design must mean they were all from the same store, but it wasn't a packaging she recognised. She bit her lip, eager to see what was inside.

Jane tapped a finger over the chosen one proudly. "That one's from me and Brad." she said, hand on her hip.

Maria stepped closer to the box. There was no store label she could recognise. It was a total mystery. Thor's disracting arms didn't help as they would protectively around her waist, saddling his body in close behind hers. She tried not to blush as her fingers fell to the box, trying to focus on pulling the lace free rather than the husband behind her.

Jane's grin was also something she tried to ignore. She was definitely up to something. It made her feel uneasy.

And as soon as she peeked the lid open, she saw why.

Her hands shoved it down again before anyone could see, cheeks aflame. Her wide eyes shot up to Jane's. "Jesus, Jane, what the hell..."

The girls were just in hysterics, cackling and clinging together on the other side of the table as Maria wished the ground would swallow her whole, feeling Thor lean in curiously behind her. He hadn't seen... yet. Her heart sped up at the mere thought.

"What..." he murmured curiously, his fingers reaching for the box to see for himself.

Maria practically threw herself over the box defensively. "No!" This sort of thing shouldn't be in open daylight. Not with Jane and Abby to see. No way. Maria's cheeks felt on fire. Oh God...

As much as Maria try, she knew that if Thor wanted to see, there was no force she could muster that could stop his strong grip teasing the box open if he wanted to. And that was exactly what he did, ignoring her fumbling protests as he peeled the lid from her grip.

Maria couldn't hide her face quick enough as she glimpsed his hands peel the lid open, grinning down at the contents. He let out a bark of laughter.

She was stood there helpless as Thor's finger picked up the silky lingerie, deep laughter rumbling through his chest so she could feel it through her back. Maria just cowed in shame - and she was sure she felt the low rumble of approval from Thor's chest between his chuckles.

"I can't believe you, Jane!" she hissed though her fingers, mortified. A part of her knew she shouldn't be surprised but it didn't stop her horror...

"Are those of the same?" Thor asked, nodding to the other boxes piled up on the table as his fingers put the lacy black garment back in the box. Maria knew there must be a grin as wide as a continent on his face.

Her blush darkened - but she still had the mind to slap Thor's hand as he reached for the pile. "Not now!" she hissed under her breath. She wasn't sure she could bear this shame another three times over. And God only knew what Jane and her friends had packed inside. It might be worse than just lingerie and Maria would rather die of shame in private than in public.

She felt like her heart was beating in time with the chart music blaring from the speakers, wishing Thor would just let her go. The heat from his body was just too distracting right now, making her blush even more...

"I couldn't resist." Jane chuckled in front of them, clapping her hands together in mischevious glee, eyes sparkling. "Now that our little Maria's no longer a _virgin-"_

Maria's heart skipped a beat, blushing so hard she was starting to feel faint. "For the love of God, Jane!" she whined, resisting the urge to bury her head in her hands again.

Thor was obviously a lot less conscious about it than she was as he let the box lie on the table, forcing his chuckles to subside. It was alright for him!, Maria thought, digging her elbow back into his ribs. He didn't have to wear the things! His arms just tightened around her waist, his lips moving down to her neck.

Her narrowed eyes found Jane. "But you didn't know I was married!" she hissed. How did they know this was even - hem - useable if they hadn't known about her marriage until they'd gotten here. Asgard didn't sell these sort of things!

Jane and Abby just exchanged a knowing look. "Come on, Maria." Jane sighed. "Married or not, with someone like Thor..." Her eyes ran shamelessly up and down Maria's husband, making her blush even more in his arms. "It was only a matter of time." she finally concluded, still lingering her orbs over Thor's body. "I should send Brad down to the gym more often.." she murmured under her breath.

"Yes!" Maria snapped, wrapping Thor's arms around her more securely. A minute ago she wanted to be alone, but now she clung to him as if she could borrow some of his confidence. The questions would only get worse if he left anyway. "Instead of ogling over _my_ husband."

The smirk quirked on everyone's lips, but Maria didn't care very much as she tried to keep her eyes up and away from the box on the table. She didn't want to think about that now. Her cheeks still felt on fire from blushing. Maybe a drink would help calm her blush and racing heart. But, damn, she couldn't have alcohol.

"I need some water." she sighed, lifting her hand to her head. "I feel dizzy."

Thor's hand steadied on her shoulder as he chuckled. "We can't have that." he murmured, dipping a kiss into her hairline. "Another week of bedrest wouldn't do."

"Although it would be much more enjoyable now." Jane chipped in with smugly folded arms.

Maria didn't know if she wanted to glare at Jane or just cling more to Thor, but he didn't give her much choice as his arm angled her more to him, his chuckles rumbling through her. She just groaned into his chest, mortified. Of course he was enjoying this.

His arms cradled around her as they swayed lightly together, moving her with him to the soft music...then the song changed and the beat exploded with fast rhythm instead. Thor paused almost instantly, unsure how to proceed. His quiet growl rumbled. "I don't think I favour Earth music very much." he grumbled, robbed of his dance with his wife.

She just chuckled against his shirt. "At least it's not Justin Bieber." she giggled, hand rising to rest on his chest.

She could envision the frown forming in his brow at the unfamiliar reference but he sighed it away quickly over her shoulder, banishing the thought. Maria just fluttered her eyes shut and basked in her husband.

This was what she wanted. The ball seemed a long time ago now, eons...this was what she wanted her life to be like. Loving. Not being bruised, not giving ultimatums, not crying, sneaking behind Thor's back...this; in Thor's safe, warm arms. That was what she wanted. Always. She belonged with Thor, and a few weeks ago had been messy and scary. But now everything was officially okay again. How could she fault this?

Thor peeled himself back from Maria and his fingers hooked under her chin, guiding her eyes up to his as they fluttered open again. His thumb brushed over her chin as he scoured her gleaming eyed expression.

He drew in a shaky breath. "I just want you to be happy..." he breathed, eyes glistening with sincerity as his orbs scoured over her face. "All I've ever wanted..."

Maria felt like her heart was going to burst in her chest as she read the pure honesty in her husband's face, seeing how much he cared...well, she always knew he cared. New York proved that in so many ways just how much he cared. She'd never seen him cry until that day. And he'd done all this for her birthday - an occasion she was pretty sure they didn't even celebrate, yet he'd done it for her.

Her hand fell to his forearm reassuringly. "I'm happy." She smiled softly. Her spare hand fell to her bump. "The baby's happy. Everyone's happy."

Thor's hand moved round her waist to join hers on her stomach and his lips quirked in a grin, eyes sparkling to life. "We'll talk about that later." he murmured with a smirk. "I heard what you and Jane said earlier." His orbs glittered knowingly.

Maria's heart skipped a beat, but she refused to panic, drinking in the lightheartedness in Thor's face. She wasn't in trouble. So Thor knew about the possible second baby...

_Later,_ she told herself. They'd talk about it later. For now, she just wanted to dance to the music and get Thor drunk and enjoy turning twenty two with her friends and husband. She had bonds to rebuild. Her fingers curled around Thor's and swung them down between them, stepping back towards the crowd. Her smile met Thor's, letting her lead him.

"Come on," she beamed, as they closed the gap between them and their friends. "Let's go socialise."

**NOTE**

**I know it's long. I didn't mean it to be this long. But I don't care. I struggled with this chapter but it was one I really wanted to do, to bring back the mates..**

**Sorry, but, well... not sorry.**

**P.S I'm cutting off the names on the poll to only the top choices for each gender. Vote for the ones you want the most or write your choice in a review for an extra vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maria was giggling. She just couldn't stop giggling. She stumbled into her and Thor's chambers as if she was drunk herself, like the god who boomed a laugh and flopped on the bed was! Not a single drop of mead had touched her lips though. She was just drunk off euphoria.

"Are you sure we're okay to just leave them?" she chuckled, closing the door behind them and leaning against it.

Thor just waved her question away. "The women are all in a separate room to Fandral, and that is the main danger averted." he said calmly, rolling onto his back on the mattress.

Maria just stood at the door and stared for a little as his shirt rode up his body slightly, revealing a nice display of lower, power-packed abs. She giggled again at his answer. "And how are we going to get Jenny off of Steve?" She'd just been glued to his mouth all evening...

Thor groaned lightly as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his drunk, but still beautiful blue eyes meeting hers. "In that matter, I say we don't." his eyes sparkled, lips curving into a mischievous grin.

Everyone had just gotten so drunk! It was a miracle any of them had been sober enough to stand as they sung happy birthday to her earlier, all of them clinging for someone else for support. The mortals anyway. It had taken the Asgardians a little longer. It had been fun to watch though! What a party...

The box carrying the last of the birthday cake was light in Maria's hands but she set it down on the surface of her dresser anyway. There wasn't much left.

Between Gangnam Style-ing, and Maria finishing off the last of the chocolate strawberries, and opening her presents, cake and alcohol hadn't been at the forefront of her mind. The presents were quite awesome. She didn't dare touch the other lingerie boxes, but the others... Tony had gotten her an iPod with some of her favourite songs and a solar powered charger so she could even use it in electricity-less Asgard. Even the little things after that had been valued though, all things she couldn't normally get in Asgard like makeup and nail varnish. Some stuff had been quite cool though. Like the bow Clint got her to learn how to shoot, and the star gazing telescope from Bruce - and the chocolate from Steve! She had been so happy when she'd seen more sweets coming her way!

She was very much aware of the distinct lack of presents from her husband though. She knew he had; this was the man who brought her flowers just because it was a sunny day! There was no way he wouldn't get her something for her birthday.

Her arms hugged around her body as she sauntered towards the bed, lips smirking as Thor fell back to the mattress again. The giggle melted from her lips. She perched herself down on the bed beside him and let her hand rest on his exposed stomach, fingers working small, gentle circles into his skin and muscle. He was so warm...

That brought Thor back to life; Maria smiled when she felt Thor's hand find her waist, slowly caressing her as she was him. She was forced to take her hand back as he sat up, his arms winding fully around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She giggled as he shifted her into his lap, lips nuzzling lovingly into the side of her neck.

"Did you have fun today?" he murmured alluringly, peppering little kisses along the skin of her neck as his nimble fingers freed her hair so it tumbled over her other shoulder.

Maria just giggled, his lips giving her goose bumps of anticipation. Her hands clung to his arms around her waist. "I had great fun today."

Thor grinned against her neck, and Maria held her breath. "It's not over yet."

She wouldn't lie - she was impressed at Thor's steadiness as he shifted Maria off his lap and pulled himself smoothly to his feet, offering down a hand to his wife. Maria took it, drinking in his eager, secretive smile, the twinkle in his eyes. His fingers curled between hers, squeezing her hand fondly. "You still have yet to see my gift to you."

He didn't seem drunk anymore. Well, his eyes still looked wildly bright and absent of the usual control they usually harboured, but he didn't stagger or sway in his steps as he led her around the bed, guiding her in with his teasing grin.

She let him lead her, heart beating fast with anticipation. What could he possibly get her? She was a little afraid really as to the lengths he might have gone. He was a prince – nothing was too much for him. But Maria wasn't used to extravagant gifts; the party alone was gift enough to her, being able to see her friends..

She shut her thoughts off instantly as Thor's hand pressed against the door embedded into the wall beside their bed. The spare room. The room that would be for their child.

He grinned back over his shoulder as he pushed it open.

Maria's jaw dropped. _Oh my God…_

It was… dazzling. Literally! The soft candlelight glinted off the unending jewels like stars and Maria could hardly believe all that she was seeing. The room was literally _filled_ with glittering jewelry.

She took a step inside, her knees feeling shaky. Thor had bought her an entire jewelry store by the look of it!

"Oh Thor…"

She heard her husband's soft chuckle as she wondered dreamily to the nearest elevated box, staring down at the accessories within. It was all beyond her wildest dreams. There were beautiful necklaces and rings, bracelets and sparkling hairbands, all glittered with little diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

She just couldn't believe it. This was so much. "I can't believe it." she breathed, turning around. There was so much – just for her. Back on earth the only jewelry she'd owned was the engagement ring Thor gave her! Her eyes blinked into focus, finding Thor's in the doorway. They held a smug shine, his arms folded proudly across his chest. "How did you…"

She couldn't even finish the sentence. She felt dizzy, overwhelmed…wow. This was more than she'd ever _dreamed_, and now it was all hers for real…

Thor chuckled again as he wondered forward, unfolding his burly arms. Maria resisted the urge to reach for him as he sauntered coolly closer, feeling numb with wonder.

"You will be my queen, the mother of my child," he smiled down at her lovingly, catching her hand in his. "I want you to have _everything_."

Maria was just speechless as Thor turned her around and hugged his arms around her waist, easing her back against his chest. She sank back into the warmth gratefully, holding his arms around her for support. "You didn't have to get me all this." She gasped. "The party alone…"

"I wanted to." Thor insisted, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "It's no less than you deserve."

Maria just couldn't think. What could she say to this?

"Oh my God…" she sighed, unable to do anything but stare at the treasures around her, all hers…

Thor's chuckle rumbled in his chest behind her as his arms tightened around her waist, his teeth baring against her neck in his grin. Maria's hands clung to his forearms. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to stand by her own strength without him, so overwhelmed by the jewels dazzle.

She guessed she should have been prepared for this sooner or later, after the way Thor had intervened with her appearance at the party. He liked to show her off, to spoil her. She guess it went even further back than that actually; he had been the one to insist she buy that pretty dress for herself in Primark back on Earth, when she'd first met him, just because he'd wanted her to be happy.

"There is something else."

Maria almost felt dizzy with wonder as Thor breathed the words in her ear – there was _more?! _How could there be _more?!_

She caught Thor's mischievous grin as he strode forward towards the jewels and watched silently – almost dreadingly – as he picked up one of the cushions bearing the jewelry. And handed it to her.

The breath caught in her throat as the weight of the cushion was set in her hands and Thor turned back to the opened box. What would he give her now? How much more was there to possible give?! Her eyes flickered down to the cushion in her hands. It was lighter than she'd expected for all the treasure it bore, but she wasn't all that surprised. Jewels in Asgard must just weigh less. Things in this world were magical like that.

It was a complete set she held; a necklace, earrings, a bracelet and hairpiece. They were all delicately shaped, like a wreath of little silver leaves, dotted with beautiful emerald stones. It was incredible. So delicate… and it was hers.

Her eyes lifted as Thor's hulking frame moved in front of her again, drawing her attention away from the finery in her hands. She could feel her eyes were already round with wonder as they met his.

All she caught in his outstretched hand though, was a single piece of paper.

Thor's hand smoothly took the cushion away and the paper filled her hands instead. She held it delicately, feeling the crisp parchment beneath her fingertips.

For a moment she just stared, not even moving the paper to see what it was. Her brow just furrowed. Paper? He'd gone from jewels to a drawing? That was what it looked like, as Maria caught the various shades of grey and black etched on it's surface.

_What the…_

She could feel Thor's grin as he replaced the jewels to their home, returning just to stand and stare at Maria eagerly. "Look at it." His voice washed over her lullingly.

She hadn't even turned it over yet, her eyes unfocussed. She blinked her eyes and tried to concentrate, smoothing out the frown in her brow. The paper was just so… random.

She rearranged it in her hands delicately, holding it up and turning it the right way round so she could see the image the shades and lines formed, clearly. It was a pretty picture she had to concede; a little cottage in the middle of idlyic woodland, a small but divine waterfall not far behind it. The building was humble and quaint, but still well made and lovely to look at, complete with a little chimney trailing thin smoke.

Lovely… but why?

The frown was back again as her eyes lifted to Thor, not understanding. She drank in his smug grin, his sparkling eyes. "What is this?"

Thor's grin widened and he saddled in closer, his hand settling on her hips. "It is a sketch of the cottage I had built for you out in the woodland." He finally said, his warm breath washing over Maria's face. "I hoped you might like it as a retreat from palace life once in a while."

_That was it_, Maria thought breathlessly: she officially had the best husband in the world. Her fingers firmed either side of the paper as her eyes scanned it anew. Was that truly real? There was really a little lake behind it with a waterfall? Really that beautiful, peaceful view and landscape? Wow, that was incredible! The smile curved on her lips before she could help it. It was still over the top – but this sort of thing made her happy. No jewels, or dresses, but thing that _meant _something.

And this would mean a great deal. God only knew how many times she'd longed for the sanctuary of her cottage back on Earth to get away from palace life and just stop being a princess for a while… and now Thor had as good as brought the cottage to her.

Maria felt almost in a trance as she smoothly lowered the sketch and stepped into Thor's arms, hugging hers around his middle. He chuckled as his arms wound around her waist.

"Do you like it?" he kissed into her hair.

Maria just smiled against his chest, bathing in his warm, comforting essence. "I _love _it." she breathed back, meaning every word.

She couldn't wait to see it for real! To see the landscape with her own eyes, see the place inside…she bit her lip, her thoughts carrying her off to a bliss of soft fur rugs and warm blanketed couches around a comfrting fireplace. And her beautiful, caring husband right in the middle of it all.

Then she yawned and the dream shattered.

Thor chuckled again as she yawned against his chest, betraying her exhaustion at last. Well, it had been a long day for her. Long, eventful… and so, so perfect.

She didn't even have the will to resist as Thor gentle scooped her up off her feet and into his arms, her head leaning happily on his shoulder as he carried her back through to the bedroom. She was quite tired, she realised as Thor laid her down in the bed, straightening up to remove his jacket and hair tie.

Maria squirmed on top of the sheets, trying to get comfortable. Then a sharp jab to her waist sparked her awake again, and she dug the hard corner of her Bible out from amongst the bedding. Her newly alert eyes stared down at it.

Then the pieces clicked together; she'd had plans for this Bible. Plans she hadn't yet fulfilled.

Her legs swung out of the bed slowly, just as Thor sat down on the other side. He paused and frowned at her. "I thought you were tired?" he asked, his voice deep, rich and soft, like velvet.

His gaze was soft as her held hers but she still clutched the Bible to her middle as she moved slowly to where she'd set down the cake. Then her courage failed her and she glanced to the floor, as her fingertips brushed over the top of the box. She knew they'd talked about it but… she was still scared. "I want to take some cake down to the guards." She mumbled. Barely audibly.

Blood pounded nervously in her ears, her ragged breaths impossibly loud as she waited for his response. He'd been so understanding earlier… but that was theory. This was reality. He probably hadn't anticipated it would have been so soon.

And he was drunk too. Maria almost felt dizzy with anxiety. She'd said she wanted to take cake down to the guard. But Thor was no idiot – she wanted to go and see Loki. She couldn't tell him she'd promised the God of Mischief she'd seen him; that was another heart to heart for another day.

She didn't dare look up at him, the silence bearing down on her nerve. She wished he hadn't had so much to drink. What if it just made him angry?

"Alright."

For a moment, Maria just blinked. Then the frown dug in her brow – had she heard that right? Stiff, but calm and only a little angry… Thor had agreed?

She was surprised – enough for her eyes to shoot up to the bed in shock, unable to believe her ears. Her heart skipped a beat when Thor's brooding, but not entirely furious, orbs ensnared hers. No, he wasn't happy. But Maria could see it: he was remembering their deal. He was compromising. For her. Again.

A small, tense smile tugged at his lips, and she could see the scream in his eyes, how much he hated the thought of letting her go. His voice was soft though. Light. A little forced but still…"Not too long or I'll come and fetch you myself."

His eyes shimmered a little with asking, and Maria nodded instantly. She couldn't' bear to betray him again, to go behind his back. It was a wrench for him to let her walk into the jaws of danger – as he saw it. The least she could do was introduce him to the idea bit by bit. Let him get used to it. It wasn't right to push him straight away, to test his limits. She didn't even want to think about how much trust he was putting in her by letting her go…

Her heart skipped a happy beat as her fingers closed around the side of the box, and she tried not to smile too brightly, to look too happy. She hugged the box of cake against her swollen middle, perching the Bible on top.

XXX

"Here."

Maria handed over the plate of cake to the bemused guard, though judging by the surprised look on his face he'd taken it more out of instinct than him actually wanting it.

She walked back down the prison corridor before he could change his mind and give it back. A small smile quirked on her lips. She may not like the guard but there was no reason not to be polite. And it was her birthday. She knew if anyone else saw him with food on the job he'd probably get into some sort of trouble, but she'd take the blame for that. She couldn't help it. She was in a good mood. She wanted to share it.

The rest of the cake and her Bible were on the floor in front of Loki's cell, against the wall where she sat. The tethered god glared at her as she settled back down again.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, his dark green eyes venomous shining out from the cell. It looked just as dingy as Maria remembered.

Actually, maybe even a little worse. She couldn't deny the way her heart clenched when she noticed the bruise on Loki's cheek, the hating but defensive look in his eye. _So things were bad, _she thought. She should have come sooner. He was in the same clothes, just as torn and ragged.

She still couldn't believe how badly treated he seemed to be. It was obvious his cell never got cleaned and that he was being beaten by the guards…she knew back on earth there were raging arguments they treated their prisoners too well but seeing the complete opposite end of the scale…it was horrifying. She wondered if the regular prisons here were just as bad, or if it was just Loki. She'd have to check.

For now though, she just fixed a smile on her face and moved the cake and some plates and cutlery she'd borrowed from the kitchens in front of her. She kept her eyes on the task as she carefully pressed the knife into the cake.

"I promised, didn't I?" she flickered her eyes up brightly, but it didn't change Loki's sour expression. Her heart sank. "You're a lot chirpier when you're talking in my head." She mumbled, moving the first bit of cake onto the plate. She got to work on the second.

A small cynical huff came from the cell. "That's because I don't have to see your face." He replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Maria had forgotten how cruel he could be.

Her hand paused over the cake as she tried not to feel hurt. _It was fine_, she told herself. _Let him, if that's what makes him feel better_. She forced the smile back on her face as she finished off her slice and set it on the plate. "It's fine." She affirmed to herself aloud as she set a fork to each plate.

She had to toughen up. Getting through to Loki was not going to be easy. She was so used to people liking her that Loki's insults were a harsh shock. But one she had to get used to. She wasn't going to give up on him.

_Enough_, she told herself, sitting up straighter. _Don't think so dark_. "Right." She said, fixing a smile on her face. She picked up the plates and shuffled forward. "It's my birthday." She beamed as she moved to right in front of Loki's cell, setting his plate right against the bars. "You're not allowed to be mean to me today."

Loki's eyebrows lifted. "You really think that's going to stop me?"

True, she conceded in her head. She didn't lift her eyes off the cake though; she'd forgotten there was no space between the bars to slide the cake under. She didn't want him to have to eat it through the bars.

Her lips pressed together in thought as she leaned forward and picked the plate up again. She hoped he didn't mind her touching it, she thought as she carefully picked up the slice of cake in her fingers, sliding the plate through the bars sideways and reaching her small hand through to put the slice back. She smiled when she was done.

"My Lady!"

Her eyes rolled the instant the guard's voice echoed down the corridor, hearing his heavy boots clomp down towards her. What did he want, she wondered.

She'd already asked him to loosen Loki's chains and she'd told him that Thor knew she was here, so what else did he want? She knew he didn't like her. She'd known that from the first time she'd come here and asked for Loki to have some food. He thought she was too soft.

The guard clomped to a stop just behind her, keeping a respectful distance. "Please don't pass things through the bars, my Lady. It's dangerous."

Oh.

She guessed that was a reasonable request… but not today. "I want him to have some cake." She stated proudly, tipping her chin up. "I can't have him just eating it off the floor with his fingers, can I?"

The guard shuffled uncomfortably. Maria knew he couldn't force her to do anything, only persuade her. Although, he could get her in trouble with Thor if he reported her. After last time, that should have terrified her, but…she wasn't afraid of Thor anymore. He'd promised her he wouldn't hurt her. She could handle him angry fine. As long as he didn't go too far. And he'd promised he wouldn't.

"My Lady, I must insist." The guard persisted in an exasperated tone. "If anything should happen to you…"

"He's right." Loki nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief. And just a touch of dark malice. Maria gaze shot straight to his face, her eyes narrowing warningly. What the hell was he doing? He picked up the fork at the side of the plate, the chains around his wrist rattling as he held it up. "I could kill you with this easily if I wanted to."

Maria could feel the guard's cold eyes bear into the back of her head, feel their I-told-you-so expression. "My Lady-"

"I'll deal with it!" she exclaimed, feeling her patience snap. She set her own plate back on the floor with a clatter. "It'll be fine. He won't do anything. And if he does, then …well, tough break for me, okay."

She knew it made little sense and that the guard would definitely be having words with Thor later but… hell, she didn't come here to be harassed. She'd only come to eat cake and talk, and there was nothing wrong with that. She was not going to let a guard stop her.

Then her eyes fell on Loki, looking mischievously proud of himself. Maria flickered back to what he'd said.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" she hissed disbelievingly under her breath, glancing at the slowly retreating guard. "Threatening me is not going to do you any favours."

Loki just looked at her, eyes settling into something darker. "But it might get rid of you." He answered.

She just rolled her eyes and shoved a forkful of cake into her mouth. It was just as good as the slice she'd had earlier. God, she missed Earth food sometimes! All the wonderful artificial stuff that she couldn't get on Asgard.

"What _is_ this?"

She snapped back to reality and blinked in the sight of Loki, staring down at the finger of icing he'd just dipped in his mouth. A smirk formed on her lips at the glimmer of wonder in his eyes.

"Icing." She told him smugly, running her tongue over some of the sugary stuff that remained on her fork. It was delicious. "It's a mortal thing."

She knew better than to expect Loki to say anything more, let alone a compliment as to how good it tasted. He was too proud for that. She watched with amusement as he glanced down at the plate, quickly adjusting his expression to that of disgust. She knew he'd eat it later though, when she was out of sight.

Her fork dug at her own slice of cake. "You got me in so much trouble last time." she murmured, shaking her head. The small smile lingered on her lips, though she knew there was nothing to smile about.

"Was Thor angry?"

Maria huffed a humourless laugh; Loki had seen for himself just how angry Thor had been. He'd watched her be dragged from the cell. "The bruises are almost healed." She said quietly, lowering her eyes. Her fork stabbed at the cake aimlessly.

"He _hit _you?"

She could hear that whatever had been on the god's mind as to Thor and Maria's spat, it hadn't been that. He sounded… well, shocked. His eyes even looked it too as hers flickered up with a brave glimmer, lips wearing a small smile.

"Almost." She clarified, chuckling aimlessly. There was nothing to laugh about, but it made it easier at least. "He, um… his grip is very strong. He almost hit me though. Only just stopped himself." Maria could still see the shattered wardrobe he'd battered instead, heard the crash that should have even her…

"And you're still with him?!"

It sounded crazy to her sometimes. She hadn't told her friends about it either. She wasn't going to. They would say what Loki was saying now.

She nodded, letting the ironic smile spread on her face. "He's on his last chance, but yes." Her eyes lifted, meeting Loki's squarely, gleaming softly. "I forgave him."

Loki's face paled instantly. The moment the words left her lips, she watched his eyes harden, his lips press together in a thin line. "Is that the purpose of your visit?" he barked harshly. "To teach me some grand moral lesson?"

Maria just watched him softly, watched his eyes harden defensively. It was so sad, she thought. Her head shook lightly. "You think you're alone-"

"I am-"

Her fork clattered down onto her plate. "Because you're pushing everyone away."

It was true. She wanted to help him, but here he was, threatening her, insulting her…she was the only friend she had right now. If only he would accept her. It was when she'd said 'forgive'; that was when he'd reacted.

She could see him as the type to see mercy and forgiveness and weak. So many people did. She wasn't sure if it was the battle orientated ethos of this world, or the significant surge of testosterone in comparison to earth, but she saw it in the guards, in Garik… mercy was weak. Strength came from crushing your enemies, right or wrong not even in the mix most of the time.

That wasn't how Maria worked. Her hand reached behind her for her Bible. "There's, um…" she brought the book forward to rest on the floor between her and Loki, her palm running over the cover fondly. "A passage in here. In Matthew, I think. 'Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you'."

Loki just quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "And?"

Maria's brow furrowed slightly. "Well… don't you think that would be better?" she reasoned. "Better than being angry all the time. It doesn't make you happy."

"I doubt very much could make me happy anymore." Loki breathed with cold eyes. "And it's not my god that you pray to. Those words mean nothing to me."

Maria just sighed, eyes lowering to her Bible. "I know, but…" she cleared her throat and started again, lifting her head slightly though her eyes stayed down. "Whenever I feel hopeless or …like I can't go on, I always turn to this." Her fingers ran softly over the Bible cover, feeling its firm reassuring presence. "Especially, when I feel like there is nothing I can do. When there's no way out."

Her eyes flickered up to Loki, to gauge his reaction. That was him: no way out. Maybe he would listen. His impassive, expressionless face made her doubt it though.

"You hope to convert me?"

"No." she dashed instantly. That wasn't it at all. Her orbs met the god's, gleaming, praying he would understand. "I just want you to understand that you're not alone."

Loki scoffed a laugh, eyes glancing either side of him. "I see no one else in this cell. Do you?"

Maria sighed heavily, head falling forward. "Just because you can't see Him doesn't mean God isn't there." She breathed, lifting her face again. "My God is… love. Mercy. Peace." Her lips quirked in a smile as one of her favourite lines came to her mind: "His love never fails, never gives up." Her mind fazed a little as the words swam around in her head, her smile steadily growing.

"Do you know how foolish you sound?" Loki scoffed again. Maria heard his chains rattle as he leaned back in his cell. "You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so."

Maria met his eyes firmly, not feeling a shadow of doubt anymore. Even as Loki was shrouded in darkness at the back of the cell, his emerald eyes shone out defiantly.

"You're never alone." She said determinedly. Her heart glimmered with triumph as Loki's eyes widened slightly at her words, anger chipping with surprise. "And you're always loved. If you don't believe in my god, then believe it in me."

She would not abandon him. He had to know that. She knew he didn't understand her, understand why she came to see him, why she didn't hate him, why she wasn't baying for his blood like everyone else in the kingdom. She didn't care. She was not going to leave him alone. She knew what it was to be alone, at rock bottom. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I brought you this." She glanced down with a shrug, lifting the Bible in her hands. "Read it, don't read it – it doesn't matter. I just… sometimes I feel better just holding it. It makes me think I'm not so alone." She knew it might not be the same for Loki if he didn't believe in the God behind the book but still… something solid was better than just a strand of thought. Thought could be blown away like the wind, was hard to cling to in the darkness. The book wouldn't be going anywhere though. "Just hold on to it for a few days. See if it helps at all."

She leaned forward and eased the Bible between the bars and set it down on the floor of the cell, trying not to grimace at the grime. It was a bit of a wrench letting go though, letting her fingers slide away.

"It was my father's Bible." She said, a dreamy smile forming on her lips. Then she remembered something; "And I read something last night that made me think of you. Exodus 14:14." Her eyes lifted and linked with Loki's defensive, but gleaming orbs. "The Lord will fight for you and you need only to be still." Whether the Lord, or just her, someone would be fighting for Loki. "We'll get through this." She promised.

A clank echoed through the prison corridor and Maria dipped her head down; Thor. It wouldn't be anyone else. He'd come for her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been down here but… at least she'd done what she'd come to do.

Her eyes lifted brightly as the steady footsteps came closer and she smiled as her husband approached. It was so different to last time; he was so quiet now. Wariness, not anger, filled his orbs. He was tense, but Maria could see there was no ill will behind it, just pure anxiety.

His eyes roamed over her, sighing softly when he seemed satisfied she was okay. "It's time to go, Maria." He breathed quietly.

Maria pressed her lips together in acknowledgement. Okay. She'd had her time. She send a smile in Loki's dark direction as she gathered up the last of the cake in the box, piling her plate and fork on top. She'd leave Loki's. He could have it when she was gone.

Thor's hand reached down to her and she let hers meet him, letting Thor help her up. She huffed a sigh herself as she stood, tugging her shirt further down her body.

Her eyes gleamed into the cell again, feeling her heart glow. "Goodnight, Loki."

Thor's fingers laced with hers at her side and she let him tug her away gently out of Loki's glare. She wore a happy smile as they walked back up the corridor. She'd done good. She felt good. And she hoped something had gotten through to Loki. She didn't want to convert him; that wasn't the point of her visit. She just wanted him to know he wasn't alone and that he was loved, in whatever way she could get that across.

She was smiling happily still as they reached the end of the corridor – then the guard stepped forward. "With all due respect, my Lord," he said boldly, catching Thor's attention. Thor paused to listen. "I must insist the lady does not pass things to the prisoner-"

Maria's jaw dropped. He was reporting her _now?! Seriously?!_

"It was only some cake!" She cut in, protesting. Well, plate and fork too, but still… she wasn't exactly giving him a spear, or sword, or key for his chains. It was harmless! Especially if they'd taken away his magic, what could he do with a plate and fork?!

Thor's eyes roamed down to Maria, but they weren't angry and she met them squarely, unashamed. She hadn't done anything wrong. She knew it, but she wasn't sure whether her opinion was more favored than the guards when it came to these sorts of matters. Thor listened to her always, but she appreciated how little she knew about security, and battle, and… other man stuff.

She could see Thor's eyes scouring her, mind working to make the decision. His orbs stayed calm though. Finally, he sighed quietly. "Let her do what she wants."

Maria's eyes widened. Really? Just like that? Thor didn't give either of them time to question though it as he turned abruptly away, striding to the door and guiding Maria by the hand with him.

She trotted smoothly after her husband as he led her away from the prison, leaving the guard in a similar state of disbelief. He was probably just tried, she reasoned. Thor didn't normally do things like that. He'd probably say anything to get her back to their room and to bed. He was tired and probably with a forming hangover, she told herself. He'd correct it in the morning. 'Whatever she wants' was definitely too loose a command for Thor to give, even when it applied to his wife. There were limits.

Still, for now she wasn't questioning. She just beamed and hurried to walk at Thor's side. She wanted to hug him, but she didn't think Thor's tight hand would release her fingers and she held the rest of the cake in the other.

She squeezed his fingers though. "Thank you." She smiled. He'd made this day so perfect for her. He really was the perfect husband.

And she guessed he knew it, as his lips quirked in a smug grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Maria was woken by a loud groan in her ear: Thor's groan. She moaned softly as she was dragged to consciousness by her husband's sleepy grumbles, folding her arms above her head in a stretch before she opened her eyes.

She rolled her head to the side, vision instantly engulfed by a blonde bed head of hair. Giggling, she reached over and pushed his hair back from his face.

Sleepy, blue eyes blinked open, frowning. A clash of dark, pained, misery hung in his orbs. He groaned again, bringing a hand to his head. "I feel like I've fought a hundred wars overnight." He grumbled, fingers working circles into his temples as his eyes fluttered shut again. "My head feels like it's been trampled on by a herd of Bilgesnipe."

Maria giggled, running her fingers through her husband's tangled hair as he tried to shuffle more upright against the headboard. He quickly gave up and rolled lazily into Maria instead, nuzzling his cheek against her belly.

Maria just lay back and watched him, stroking her fingers through his soft blonde locks as he pressed a kiss to her pregnant stomach.

"You're so hungover." She chuckled lovingly.

How much had he had to drink last night? Lots, that was for sure, but Maria couldn't help but wonder how much it took to leave her husband in such a state. Still, she didn't mind. He wasn't heavy, lying his head on her stomach. She rather liked it actually.

_He must have a headache_, she thought, trying to remember the last time she'd had a hangover. That had been a long time ago. Like, Earth, long time ago. Jane's hen party was the last time she'd been really intoxicated.

Fond memories littered the next morning though; Thor making her breakfast, letting her snooze on his shoulder, watching Lord of the Rings…the last wasn't going to happen here in Asgard, but she could definitely do the others to soothe her headached husband.

Thor just grumbled in response. A soft growl rose in his chest at the prospect of her leaving, but Maria ignored it as she straightened up.

Or tried to.

Hungover or not, Thor was still strong and she was helpless to resist him as his hand found her wrist and reeled her back to him. He tugged her back so she crashed down on the bed sheets beside him, giggling as she fell. He didn't want her to go yet. He wanted to hold her for a little longer first.

She was still chuckling as Thor rolled over onto his side, his hand across her waist as he buried his face in her neck and hair. He groaned.

Maria's small, gentle hand cupped the back of his thudding head, running through his locks soothingly. "I can go and get you some water." she said softly. "But you'll have to let me go to get it."

Thor bared his teeth against Maria's neck in distaste before he pressed a kiss to the same spot. "Never." he half snarled.

His stomach rumbled for food but he wanted his fill of his wife before that. She always made him feel better. Her and the prospect of their future children...his palm ghosted down to her bloated stomach, fingers rubbing gentle patterns over the robe.

He nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck. "I heard what you said to Jane yesterday."

Maria froze instantly, her hand stilling in his hair. Thor kept on rubbing her stomach, pressing his lips into the side of her neck. His teeth stretched in a drowsy grin, his eyes still closed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He listened as his wife hesitated, listening to the breath she finally sucked in. He wished he could see her face. "I wasn't sure." she finally confessed, her hand falling over his at her stomach. "I'm still not. I don't want to get your hopes up in case I'm wrong."

Thor's heart bled with love for his wife and he forced his aching body to move at last, propping himself up on his elbow. Below him, Maria gazed up at him with a round, glistening eyes. His hand moved to her cheek, thumb caressing her beautiful face tenderly. He leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips. "You should have confided in me." His hand roamed behind her head and Thor lay back down again, easing Maria's head to rest under his chin. "On our wedding day, I vowed to comfort you in times of distress. I can't do that if you tell me what is troubling you."

Maria's fingers played with his bare shoulder, feeling the strength beneath the skin. Her eyes watched them numbly. He was right.

"You don't have to worry alone anymore." he kissed into the crown of her head, his own headache soothing as he lay back on the pillows.

Maria stiffened, her hand at Thor's shoulder curling away instantly. She wished she could shrivel away further. But again; Thor was right. Before Thor, it had always been her. Just her. She guessed, in the months she'd been married to Thor, accepting that there was someone else was something she was still working on.

Thor held her softly. He didn't want to make her upset, just to make a gentle point. He wanted to share her concerns and worries, never wanted her to have to suffer anything alone, even something as trivial as the pain of a papercut.

_Time to change the subject_, he thought to himself, taking in a deep breath. "It is strange to think you have only existed for twenty two years." he chuckled, stroking his fingers through her hair. Slowly, he felt her start to relax. "When I have lived for twenty two hundred. You are so young, barely lived..."

Twenty two years was nothing to Thor. To think if he'd have visited Earth just thirty years ago, Maria wouldn't even be a babe yet! Sometimes it astounded him as to how short mortals life spans were, but only made him more grateful that Maria had agreed to marry him, so she could share his immortality.

His lips kissed down into her hair. "Now you will live for millenia," he breathed. "And our children too." His arms wrapped around her and hugged her close. "I never have to let you go."

Maria's lips quirked in a small smile against Thor's chest. It was a strange thought for her - forever. She couldn't even imagine it. How could she watch centuries pass back on her home world and not a day of it show on her face? How could she go back to Earth, after her friends great grandchildren had all passed and still look exactly the same as when she left? It was something she couldn't quite envision, just waiting for the reality to drill in the truth.

But her babies though...her smile curved wider. It was a nice thought knowing her children would never bear the harshness of time. Not in the same way that she was born to expect.

She settled her palm up on Thor's chest and fluttered her eyes shut. He was too comfortable. She'd happily nap off to sleep again as long as she got to lie on him!

"Where's all this deep stuff coming from?" she grumbled against his skin. "I thought you were supposed to be hung over."

She didn't want to have to think. Not this early, not today.

Thor's chest bobbed lightly in a chuckle and she felt his body shift as he brought a hand to his head. "Oh my dear, you can't imagine." he whined softly, flexing his arm warmly around his wife. She snuggled into his chest more comfortably.

"I could get you water." Maria mumbled, nuzzling her cheek against his bare pectorial muscle. "Breakfast? Like you did for me."

A smile slipped over Thor's lips as the happy memories broke through his crashing headache; he remembered that day well. That was one of his favourite days with Maria. He'd loved taking care of her, having her sleep on his shoulder, bringing her breakfast in bed, still desperate to kiss her whenever he could, her taste on his tongue from the night before...

Thor chuckled again. "You were exceptional that day." he crooned, remembering her beautiful sleeping face on his shoulder, her innocent eyes as he cared for her. "Adorable."

Maria smiled, cheeks flushing at the memory. She'd been so helpless that day. Still, having Thor cook for her, gently, yet firmly tending to her as he fed her and yet kissed her with such passion... yes, that had been a great day.

Her hand smoothed naturally over her bump as she curled up against Thor, content to just stay there for the rest of the day.

Her fingers roamed over the bare skin of her pregnant stomach, night shirt only buttoned at the top, flowing loosely around her waist and hips. It was on her mind now, and probably would be for a lot longer: was there one baby inside her womb, or two? She just wished there was a way of knowing, but without the technology of Earth...

The thoughts were chased out of her mind as Thor's second arm wound around her. "I want to take you away." he said with a tired sigh. "Just us. Not today, but...I want to."

Maria couldn't hide the smile that stretched her lips. Her eyes flickered up brightly to her husband's groggy face, looking just as exhausted as his voice betrayed, hair mussed up around him. "Really?" The idea of escaping the palace for a bit... yes, she would love that. She would love that very much.

Her smile only settled happily as Thor's eyes met hers, gleaming with earnest as his his hand moved to cup her cheek. "You are doing so much for me in bearing my children," he mumbled. "And I know I've not always been there as much as I could have. With Loki and grooming for the throne...I leave you alone during the day and grumble during the night. How you put up with me, I'll never know."

Maria lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking her thumb gently over his bristle. "I understand." she breathed back. "It's not your fault. And I do because I love you."

"I don't deserve it." he said back instantly. "The way I treated you...I was curt in the tarvern and almost struck you the night of the party..." His head shook and he broke eye contact, glancing to the side, ashamed. That way, he didn't see the light suddenly leave Maria's eyes as she thought back, feeling her spirits fall. "You deserve so much more than that."

Cold dread splashed on Maria as Thor spoke, hearing his reason. She forced her lips in a small smile though. "I'm okay, Thor." she breathed. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"But you shouldn't have to." was his immediate response. His head thudded back on the sheets, eyes staring at the ceiling. "That should be my job. You should not have to suffer anything by my doing; not a bruise, or a tear, or a second of loneliness. I am your husband and it is my job to take care of you."

Maria nuzzled her cheek against his chest, hand rubbing smoothly over her stomach to calm her. "One day, it'll be your job to take care of a lot of people. You can't get dragged down by one woman."

Thor just sighed. "How can I take care of a kingdom, when I can't even take care of my own wife?" he criticised himself. "How can I take care of our children..."

Maria gulped. She didn't like where this was going. She wanted her light and fluffy morning back, no dark thoughts to trouble them. She pushed herself up from his arms, letting them fall to her sides as she knelt over her husband. She leaned over him, and clasped his face firmly in her hands, forcing him to look at her. His bright blue eyes looked startled.

She wasn't put off: "Hey." she said firmly. "You're under a lot of pressure lately and I understand that. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. You're trying your best."

His hand gripped at her wrist, tight, as his eyes hardened slightly. "What if my best isn't good enough?" he hissed. "You were anxious about the twins and you couldn't even talk to me. I didn't even notice. What sort of man does that make me? My own wife can't even open up to me."

Her heart twanged guiltily. She knew she could have told Thor about her nerves and thoughts... but she knew how he'd react and couldn't bear to see him get his hopes so dashed if she was wrong. Still, he had a point...

Her throat was dry as she held his eye, feeling hers start to shimmer. "You want me to be open with you?" she gulped.

Thor's hand released her wrist and his hands rose to cup her cheeks as she had his, her own hands moving down to his shoulders instead. He leaned up and brushed his lips over Maria's tenderly. "I would like that very much." he breathed against her lips before pulling away.

Maria's heart raced inside her chest. Her instincts were screaming at her not to...but there was another secret she'd been keeping from Thor. Hiding from him had only freaked her out and made him feel inadequate - but this was so much bigger than simply if she was having twins or not. If she told him that Loki was in her head, that she'd kept that from him...

She could almost envision the hurt that would consume him. He would think she trusted his brother over him, even if it were not true. And then he would beat himself up worse than ever.

She didn't want that.

Her eyes fell from his.

She could feel his bright blue eyes scour her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he cradled her face; "Is there something you wish to tell me?" he breathed gently.

Maria's mouth opened, throat incredibly dry. She had to..."I..." The words stuck in her throat. Gods, why couldn't she just say it? Was it really that bad? That Loki could talk inside her head...Thor would see it as bad. Worse than bad. Hell, she couldn't do this!

Her mouth hovered open, searching for something - anything! - to cover her. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't. It was too much. Not now. But she'd already caught his attention...

Suddenly, an all too real gasp burst through her parted lips, hand falling instantly to her bump. Her eyes roundened, glazing.

Thor's frowned in a heartbeat, sitting up and pulling Maria to her knees with him. "What?" he barked insistantly. Maria's eyes were still far away, round with wonder. Thor's glanced down between her face and her stomach, her palm smoothed over it. Was something wrong?, he worried. She didn't look in pain, but..."Maria, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes snapped back to life quickly and she shushed him, going back to her spacey state once he shut his mouth. Her palm pressed against her belly, waiting.

Then she felt it again.

Her stomach danced, as if butterflies were jittering around in there, though it was nothing like normal nerves. It was almost ticklish.

The smile started to curve her lips. She lost herself to the sensation, basking in the flutters in her stomach. That wasn't nerves. She knew what this was, and it made her heart soar!

She laughed as she flopped out of Thor's arms, falling down into the sheets with a bounce, arms wrapping around her stomach as if she could hug her baby - or babies - with gratitude. She must look mad, she thought as she glimpsed Thor frowning down at her, trying to deduce what was wrong through her hysterical, happy giggling.

She was beaming uncontainably as she threw her arms around Thor's neck and hugged him down to her. He complied, stunned.

"I felt them." she laughed in his ear, hugging his neck tight. Them, it - she wasn't sure yet, but for his sake, she'd assume it was plural. Jane thought so, she was anxious of it, and Thor wanted it so... why not? For now, she was too happy to care. "They're moving! I can feel them!"

She'd coaxed so many woman through the first feelings of their children, explaining these flutterings... and now she was feeling them herself. It was wonderful.

Thor pulled back from her, his face smoothed out. His frown was gone, eyes now glimmering with absolute wonder, drinking it in. They fell to her stomach, and stayed there.

Maria laced her fingers through her husband's hair as he moved down her body and cupped her bump with his hand, moving his head close as if he might see his children sumersault inside her. His thumb stroked over her bump encouragingly. "They moved?" he croaked, eyes locked on her bump.

Maria's head nodded frantically. Her hands cupped over her bump, centering over where she'd felt the flutters the strongest. She wondered what caused it; a kick? A punch? A hiccup? She wanted to know, but just the knowledge that her child was dancing around inside her, happy and healthy... that was good enough for her. She couldn't believe it.

"Here." she breathed, pulling Thor's hand over the same spot and holding it there with her own hand. She sighed with joy as her stomach flittered lightly again.

"I can't feel anything." Thor rasped, moving in closer to her stomach.

Maria stared down at her belly with wonder. She could still feel flutters. "They're too small." she breathed in response. Only she could feel them.

Thor ignored her, pressing a kiss to her belly. "Come on, children." he murmured, thumbs stroking her skin lovingly as if he could coax the babies to respond to him. "Move for your father."

It was too early for him, Maria knew. Hell, it was early for her to feel them, let alone him! Still, she wasn't complaining - this was wonderful! Feeling her babies move...feeling them really alive...it made it all feel so real. She was really going to have babies and be a mother. One or two wasn't certain yet, but still...

"I can't believe this." she breathed, propping up on her elbows, watching her husband faun over her pregnant stomach and their now dancing children.

He still couldn't feel them, she knew, but it didn't seem to be enough to stop Thor from smiling, beaming against her stomach. She combed her fingers through his hair fondly, loving the way his smile widened.

This was better. Better than telling him something he didn't want to hear, or that would send him into a flying rage. Talk of the baby - or babies, as they seemed to be treating it - never failed to make him happy. And for now that was all she wanted. For them just to be happy.

Her fingers ran over what of her bump wasn't covered by Thor's head and watched him close his eyes again, grin softening. Feeling them move was the best birthday present she could have asked for.

"I'll take you to the cabin." Thor murmured sleepily, Maria feeling the weight of his head grow heavier and heavier on her belly. "I'll take you away. All of us..."

Maria didn't stop him dozing off again, hearing the drowsiness in his voice as he slipped from consciousness right before her eyes. She didn't mind. He must be so exhausted and hung-over still. And he deserved it, she reasoned, gently playing with his hair. He was going to take her away, and that was something she could not wait for. A change of scenery was the best thing she could ask for right now.

She watched her prince and husband sleep peacefully over her pregnant stomach, lips curving in a smile.

**NOTE**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Thor walked beside her, his hand on the small of Maria's back guiding her forward. He jerked his head to the side slightly. "Not at all, but it's not going to stop me." he sighed, determined.

He walked quickly down the corridor, urging Maria to the same. With her hand on her bump though, he knew there was only so fast she could go. He guessed it wasn't vital how swiftly they left, but the sooner it was the better he would feel. He'd already had a heated discussion with his father about the idea of him and Maria going away, and he wasn't keen on experiencing another.

He wasn't going to let it stop him though; he'd promised Maria some time away and he was going to damn well give it to her.

But first...

He could feel Maria glance at him as he nodded ahead down the corridor at the guards to Loki's prison, and they opened it with their enchanted touch obediently. The thunder god didn't even break his stride. They strode through the heavy gates and Thor's hand pressed encouragingly against Maria's back as they trotted down the small selection of steps.

Thor made a bee line for the guard at the end of the corridor with Loki's cell. Maria pulled a face; it was the same one who ratted her out about the birthday cake. He didn't like her one bit.

He didn't have time to even glance at her though as his prince demanded his attention, bringing Maria to a swift halt in front of him.

"She gets to do whatever she wants." Thor spelled out instantly in a tone that you simply did not argue with. His hard eye held the guard's firmly. "She gives him whatever she wants, she takes whatever she wants. I will ensure that anything dangerous finds its way back here. You are not to disturb her in any way. Do not even speak to her. If my wife comes back and tells me that you have once again belittled her for her kindness or resisted her efforts in any way, you will spend a month in the dungeons. Understood?"

Maria just ...stared. She didn't say anything. She wasn't sure she dared; she was just as stunned as the wide eyed guard, completely unprepared for such an assault. She sometimes forgot just how formidable her husband could be.

At last, the guard's eyes glanced to her and she knew she must look completely the opposite to Thor: wide eyed and gaping mouthed, she must look ridiculous next to Thor's hard eyes and thin mouth. She didn't care. She was pretty sure the guard was willing to let her do anything short of letting Loki free after the way Thor was putting him in his place.

With a tad deeper dislike for the princess, Maria was sure, the guard turned his attention back to Thor. And nodded.

Thor didn't wait for any more than that.

His hand secured gently around her upper arm and guided her down the corridor with quick steps. _He really wasn't messing around_, Maria thought with raised eyebrows.

She let Thor steer her down the corridor. She wasn't sure she wanted to interrupt him; it made her heart race with what they were doing, excited her. God, her husband never failed to surprise her. The smile flickered on her lips as he pulled her lightly forward.

He stopped abruptly just before Loki's cell and Maria staggered to a halt beside him, looking up into his serious eyes. She hadn't seen him this kind of focused for a long time. Maybe not even since New York.

She cleared her mind, seeing the urgency in his eyes. Well, maybe urgency was a strong word. But the exhilaration it sent through her made it feel urgent.

His hands cupped her small shoulders, dwarfing her little body. His orbs glimmered with concentration, softer than when he'd faced the guard though. His thumbs rubbed smoothly over her shoulders, and he took a deep breath. "Meet me in the stables." he breathed quietly. "Everything will be ready to go. Take as much time as you need, but _please_," He dipped his forehead down to rest against hers. "Don't be long."

His eyes fluttered shut and Maria did the same, inhaling the sweetness on his breath as it washed over her face. _Don't be long..._she wouldn't be long at this rate. She'd never felt more alive! "I won't." she sighed back.

Her eyes flickered open in time to catch Thor's smile, dazzling, just before his mouth dipped down to hers. "I can't wait..." his hands moved up to cup her cheeks lovingly. "To have you all to myself."

Maria's heart was pumping on overdrive as Thor held her close, his lips just a hairsbredth away from hers. This whole thing was... just incredible. She loved every second of it. The urgency, the sense of dnager, the risk of being caught. It was like they were running away. Well, in a sense they were; Odin had told Thor no, and yet he was going anyway. It was exciting, Maria thought, breaking the rules.

The smile flickered back again on Thor's lips. "I'll be waiting."

Maria gasped to get her breath back as Thor suddenly pecked his mouth down on hers, then released her without another word, striding back up the corridor. She watched him go, breathlessly.

It was only when he turned the corner that she remembered where she was, why she was here. She turned around, turning her back on where Thor had just left. Incredible - despite all the haste he was ushering her with, he still allowed her time to see Loki, because he knew how much it meant to her. He didn't like it, but...

Maria sucked in a breath and wished her cheeks weren't so flushed, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She smoothed her floaty shirt over her bump and knee length leggings, before stepping forward.

Lowered emerald green eyes flickered up to hers in a heartbeat.

Maria skipped one.

He looked... better actually. The cuts and bruises on his face were significantly fewer than she remembered, days old and healing by the look of it. His clothes were still ragged and abysmal, but the body filling them seemed just a little less bony than before. He looked healthier. There was a light in his eyes that hadn't been so constant before.

His black hair flopped over his eyes, overgrown, but he didn't do anything to shrug it away, gaze lingering on her darkly.

Maria leaned on the wall as she manouvred quickly down to her knees, sat closer to the bars that she ever had been before. And she didn't feel afraid of it.

_You look ridiculously happy, _a familiar voice drawled in her head. The god in front of her didn't even blink. _I'll have to put an end to that._

Maria just grinned.

"It's Thor." she gushed, smiling at the God of Mischief happily. At least he wasn't glaring at her this time. "He's taking me away. He had a.. a cottage built for my birthday." Her eyes flickered up the corridor, but thankfully the guard stayed staring ahead at his post, not caring about her or her conversation. Probably too busy grumbling about her in his head to care. She bit her lip to contain her excitement as she turned back to Loki. "I can't tell you where. Thor told me to keep it a secret so no one can find us."

She knew she sounded as naive and excited as a school girl, but she'd never cared about anything less. This whole trip was just... so perfect. The most perfect getaway.

Her friends were gone now. Enchanted to sleep, Thor had taken them back to Earth and left them with Tony to fill their heads with 'memories' of the 'flight from Sweden'. Maria couldn't say bewitching her friends had sat well with her conscience but she guessed it was better than the alternative. The truth would be too much. It was safer they didn't know.

Right now, her only friend was Loki. His emerald eyes darkened a malicious shade; _you've come come for your book?_

Maria sighed, and glanced up the corridor again. Safe. "I've come to say goodbye." she hissed back under her breath. "Speak aloud. If I'm caught having a one way conversation with myself it will look suspicious."

Loki's eyebrow just arched sassily. _And what if I want you to get caught?_

_Then you'll be damaging your own chances of getting out of this Hell hole, _she fired back in her mind, smile slipping. She'd forgotten how challenging the god could be. Still..."I'm going to be gone for a week." she said calmly, holding Loki's eye fearlessly. "At least. I don't have much time now, but I needed to see you for something."

She knew Loki didn't trust her. Hell, she wasn't sure he didn't still hate her, wouldn't try and kill her still if he had the chance. She didn't care about that though. She'd looked death in the face too many times to be afraid of it anymore.

And while she didn't care much for herself, she cared about the god in front of her. He was her brother-in-law. They were family, even if he wouldn't accept it.

Her eyes lowered to her twisting hands as she wondered how best to word what she said next. She was conscious of her time constraint too; she didn't want to keep Thor waiting long. The longer she delayed them, the more chance there was of them being caught and their runaway trip cancelled.

She lifted her eyes and caught Loki's instantly. "I'm not sure how far this mind thing reaches," she said, barely audible she was so desperate for no one but Loki to hear. "But if you need me for anything, whatever it is...I _swear _if I hear it, I shall come."

She was pretty sure the Council wouldn't come to a decision about Loki's fate while Thor was absent, but... she couldn't be sure. Odin was still here after all. And if a decision came to be that she couldn't accept, there would be nothing that could stop her leaping back on her horse and riding solid until she was back in Asgard, fighting Loki's corner. She may be going, but she wasn't going to leave him alone.

For a moment, Loki said nothing. Then his lips pursed together. "You haven't told him." he accused quietly, eyes hardening, mischievous spark drying up. "Have you?"

Maria's face paled slightly.

Thor... he was talking about Thor, about the mind connection thing that she and Loki shared...no, she hadn't told Thor about that. Not yet.

Her eyes dipped down again, ashamed. How could she? She'd tried.. but the thought of his impending rage after he knew.. it might be enough to send him over the edge again. To lose control. What if he hurt her? What if he hurt_ Loki?_ She wasn't confident of anything but a bad outcome if he knew, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever.

She bit her lip guiltily and twisted her hands tightly. "No," she finally whispered. "No, I haven't told him."

She didn't look up to Loki, feeling his gaze intense on her. She felt its weight and was surprised; it was heavy with_ disappointment_. "You ask me to trust you." he breathed. "To trust Thor. Yet you, his _wife_, don't even trust him."

Maria glanced up instantly, eyes defensive. "I trust Thor with my life-"

"But not mine."

That got her.

She pressed her lips together. She couldn't answer that. Her eyes fell to her lap again.

She heard Loki's defeated sigh and felt shame wash over her. She should do more, she told herself. Could do more. Maybe she should speak to Odin about it, when she got back. Brace him to help her deal with Thor's wrath. The Alfather was the only one who could hold his son's rage, the only one who dared!

For now though...

"You are fatter than I remember."

Maria's heart sank even more, eyes fluttering shut. Great. More insults. She had a feeling she would be in a very disheartening mood by the time she met Thor, at this rate. Maybe she should just go.

She bowed her head down lower, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Her hand ran over her baby bump protectively. "I'm sorry my baby growing offends you so." she muttered under her breath. Baby, not babies. As of late she'd decided until she knew for sure, she would act as if she had one child inside her womb, to avoid disappointment if she was wrong about the twin thing. Thor still said 'babies' though, she remembered with a slight grimace.

_Thor is right._

"What?" The word blurted from her lips as Maria froze. Her hand stilled over her bump, fingers freezing, mind stopping - her heart, on the other hand, raced. Slowly, her eyes snapped up to Loki's sparkling green ones._What did you say?_, she breathed in her head, not able to spit it out aloud.

He pressed his lips together in a smirk and held her eye, suddenly dancing with mischeivous light. _You don't even know your own body, _he scoffed in her head.

Maria's heart was thudding now. Had he really said... no, she needed him to say it again, clearer. Just to be sure. She edged forward on her knees, leaning forward eagerly. "Loki." her voice warned. Just say it, she willed in her mind. What had he said? Had he really...

His face looked incredibly smug as he left her wondering, dragging out her suspense. Then he rolled his eyes away and leaned back in his cell, away from the bars Maria almost had her cheek pressed against in her eagerness. The smirk was solid on his lips, amusement glittering in his emerald orbs. Gods, he did tease! _Maybe I should wait for your return and tell you then._

Maria groaned. "Loki..."

_Time_, something nagged in the back of her mind. She'd been here too long already. Thor would be waiting to go, while she...

She pressed her lips together as she realised how true it was; she had to go. She was meant to say goodbye, and nothing more. That was what she'd told Thor. Just goodbye. He'd probably be getting anxious something had happened.

Reluctantly, Maria swallowed and tore her eyes down to her lap. Her hand smoothed over her bump. She'd have to wait another day. As much as she loathed to...

She didn't have time to play. She had to go.

She sighed heavily. "I can't stay." she forced out. "Thor will be waiting. He, um... he asked me to say goodbye to you for him."

Her eyes flickered up in time to see Loki's eyebrows shoot up sceptically. She nodded to herself in agreement with the doubtful look in her brother-in-law's eyes - she knew, she hadn't believed it either when he'd asked her back in their chambers. He had looked pretty reluctant when he'd said it, eyes low and dark as if he were ashamed of what he was saying.

Still, Maria was glad. It was still progress. It was still a step towards Thor trusting his brother again, towards accepting him. And with Thor on his side, there would be hope for Loki.

Loki's orbs hardened slightly. "Then why didn't he say it himself?" he asked curtly.

Maria pressed her lips together. Loki wouldn't be empathetic. "It's hard for him." she said quietly, trying to hold Loki's cold eye with her gleaming ones. It didn't work very well. They always seemed to dance just a flicker away. "It will take time for him to come around. He's getting there."

The god just scoffed. Maria's heart sank quickly. "Thor is relentless." Loki rambled firmly, eyes finding hers at last, bearing into her. "Once his mind is made up, that fate is sealed. He despises me for what I did to you, and you think that can just be swept away? Thor would hold me with contempt until the day I die."

"That's not true." Maria spilled instantly, leaning forward on her knees. "Look at where we are now. Do you really think that he would leave me down here alone like this if he didn't trust you just a tiny bit? He hadn't when he'd first found me here."

"I haven't harmed you yet-"

"And I don't believe you ever will."

Maria steeled her heart as Loki's narrowed eyes seared into her, and she felt his mind doing the same, trying to break her. Gods, he was formidable.

She held her ground though. No, she told herself. She was doing this for Loki's own good. He had to understand. Break down his own barriers. Thor was doing it. He was willing to leave her with Loki unguarded, to interact with him as she pleased. He was still anxious when she was gone too long, but it was incredible progress from his former reaction.

Thor was learning to accept his brother, slowly. Before long, Maria didn't doubt he would be here to say goodbye to Loki himself.

Loki needed to let down those walls too. And unless he did, nothing would change.

"You're not a bad person, Loki." Maria murmured, feeling her eyes water sadly. "You're just lonely." She took a deep breath before she said her next words; "Thor would be able to forgive you. Everyone would. I already have. But you need to forgive yourself first."

She didn't dare say anything else, nor did she want to hear anymore. After her last syllable, she smoothly rose to her feet, hand bracing against the wall as she gracefully found her balance.

The god's eyes were wide in his face, but Maria couldn't tell if it was in shock at her audacity or if she'd actually struck a nerve. She hoped it was the latter. She hoped that in the week of her absence, he'd be able to do some thinking.

Loki wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't suicidal. He wanted to live as much as the next person...

But he was also acting human.

Maria turned away quickly and walked without another word, waiting until she was out of the god's sight before her hands rose to wipe her wet cheeks.

XXX

Loki watched her go with a horror stricken heart. She... what had she just said to him?!

Every word that had fallen from her lips, Loki had wanted to scrunch up and throw away... but they echoed tauntingly in his head. _Not a bad person. Lonely. Forgive himself._

It was insane, he thought to himself. Ludicrous. Of course he was a bad person - he'd tried to kill his brother - twice!, tried to take over Maria's world, tried to kill her without a second thought - how could she say he wasn't a bad person?! Of all people, how could _she_ say it?

But her eyes didn't lie, and that hurt. He didn't understand why it hurt, but when he looked into her eyes and saw their soft, honest gleam when she said she forgave him...

He shook his head and moved his hands to cover his eyes.

No, he told himself. Everybody hated him, and there was nothing left of him or his life. All he would amount to now was a lifetime in prison or execution. He didn't want it to, but that was his future. If the roles were reversed, that's what he would do! Thor would be a fool if he didn't eliminate Loki.

Whatever Maria said, Loki didn't think there was much chance of his brother ever seeing him as anything but a heathen. He'd tried to kill his wife, after all.

_People can change though_, an annoying voice chipped in his head. Loki tried to swat the thought away like a fly but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Damn, it was like that woman was in his head even now, like she'd infected his conscience. He'd been surprised to discover he had one, the last few weeks.

The more she visited him, the more annoying he found her, make no mistake about it... but she spoke sense. She genuinely wanted to help him. And she made better company than the rats.

It was strange, having someone want to listen to him. She still saw him as a person.

Not a monster.

Hell, even he saw himself as a monster! He was unsalvagable.

Maria didn't seem to understand that concept though. She was as stubborn as he; she wouldn't give up. Maybe it was her, not Thor, who would not relent.

But in a way... that felt good. It hurt to admit it, stinging his pride like no other. But someone wasn't giving up on him for the first time. He didn't understand it and he wouldn't pretend to. How she could forgive him, he'd never know. How she had the goodness in her heart to look at him and not feel absoute fear, he didn't know. She was so innocent. Hell, she didn't even understand what was happening in her own life, Loki thought, remembering her shocked face when he'd spilled accidentally about the contents of her womb.

Tell her when she got back, had been his promise. His lips flickered in a smirk. So she was going to come back for him. At least one more time.

He put his hands on the dirty floor behind him and leaned back on his palms, thinking. His heart was clashed with sadness and ...something brighter he barely remembered.

Then his fingers brushed something hard, and he glanced down over his shoulder. He straightened up slightly as he spotted Maria's book. For a moment he just stared at it. Then some instinct curled his fingers around it and picked it up. He nudged himself back, so his back rested against the wall as he propped the book on his elevated knees.

The chains rattled loudly as he moved but he ignored them as he ran his eyes over the smooth cover of the book. Then he started flicking through the pages.

He felt a tad... what was this? Guilt? He hadn't even looked at the book since the week ago that Maria had brought it down. And nor had he wanted to. He'd found more sense in his own head than he thought he'd ever find in these pages. Flicking through he was proving himself right. There was a lot of drivel about their God, lots of sickening ramblings.

Odd passages were penned out though, circled or underlined in flourescent ink as he flicked through, those catching his eye. Some of those made more sense. He still dismissed them though.

He could see why this would give comfort though. Encouraging words flashed through his eyes, but all were linked to a god he didn't believe in. Mindless, he thought. How easily mortals bought into this, needing such faith to cling to. Then again, what did he have? Nothing. Nothing, and no one.

Save Maria.

Gods, he hated her. She was too sweet, sickeningly so. He'd enjoyed watching her cry when Thor had grabbed her before, enjoyed hearing her gasp in pain.

Everyone enjoyed hurting others. It made them feel powerful. Thor had fallen into that trap, hurting his own wife. Loki was no different to everyone else... he just _admitted _he liked hurting others, liked the power. All that made him different was that he wasn't going to conform, to pretend that these instincts didn't exist.

Such truths scared people. He liked that. People like Maria made it easy; the way their eyes widened, desperately trying to deny it as Loki unveiled the unspoken dark desires of their hearts.

His lips curved at the thought; he did enjoy that frightened gleam in Maria's eyes. Fear suited her.

He didn't know much about her, and he didn't care to. Sister-in-law or not, she meant nothing to him. He liked invading her mind when he could, tormenting her - especially when she was with Thor, hearing her fumble to try and maintain two conversations at once.

But it unwillingly stung that he was her dirty secret. He wished it didn't. He wanted to be indifferent. Indifference would sustain through this long sentence. But she was like an infection - Maria was hard to shrug off, now her barbs were in his heart.

He'd been content to wait here, before Maria. He didn't have a plan at the moment. They'd have to give him his sentence sooner or later though and then Loki planned to make his move somehow. Escape was on the agenda. Running. He hadn't move yet though, because deep down in his heart he didn't want to run. He was tired of it. He'd ran to the Chitauri and look where that had gotten him. He had to buy his time though. Staying here was condemnment. Fleeing was his only option, but only when the time was right. He doubted he would get more than one key chance.

Before, he'd wanted something though, when he'd ran, when he'd plotted. To hurt Thor, to get the throne.. what did he want now? He couldn't think of an answer.

But Maria let him tease and torment her, and she still kept coming back to him. Even though Loki just wanted to stay alone, ignoring the world until he could leave it all behind him once and for all.

She wouldn't let him. She made him think, made him feel. She forced him to feel alive again, instead of letting him fall into a state of numb submission.

Dangerously, she made him dream.

He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have a normal life now though. How could he go back to being in Thor's shadow? Would that really sit well with him? He didn't think so... but he didn't want to rule. Trying had only made him realise, getting so close had made him see. Ruling didn't make him feel any better. It was like it was compensating for something. A bravado for something more tender, that Loki wouldn't admit to.

Maria had called it loneliness. Loki's teeth gritted, eyes darkening; _damn her_, he growled in his mind.

His fingers gripped at the book, and he glanced down as he heard the quick rip of paper. A tiny tear in the middle of the page. Maybe he should rip more. It was her father's. It would hurt her hard if he destroyed it. Serve her right for meddling in his life.

Or lack of, in his opinion.

His eyes stared down at the page as he considered it. Breaking the will of the one woman who had faith in him. He could do it...

Then a few highlighted words caught his attention and he paused, eyes running over them curiously as his anger halted. His brow furrowed as he drank in the words; _'__suffering produces perseverance; perseverance, character; and character, hope. And hope does not put us to shame'._

His heart stopped.

His eyes glanced up and he leaned the back of his head against the wall, drawing in a ragged breath. Hope... hope was dangerous.

But he felt it none the less.

**NOTE  
The verse Loki read is Romans 5:3-5 if your interested.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Maria woke with a startled heart, eyes widening in fear as her hands instinctively grabbed for something to hold onto. Her fingers shot to the front of the saddle, before she noticed Thor's hand around her middle.

The horse moved gently, walking with steady steps that swayed them lightly from side to side. Maria sat in front of Thor on the saddle, his hand holding her little body back against his chest as they rode. His grip loosened slightly as she stirred, and jolted herself awake.

His chuckle rumbled through her from his chest. "I wondered when you might wake." he said in his beautifully deep voice.

Maria's heart was still beating fast.

Slowly, she gulped and straightened up against her husband, feeling the side of her neck ache from the uncomfortable position she'd slept in. How long had they been riding for?

The landscape was different than she remembered before. The trees here seemed thinner, taller, greater spaced apart as they rode gently through the wood, hearing the birds twitter somewhere above. The air smelt fresher and lighter as she sucked in a breath, feeling it sharpen her senses, alerting her. And there were flowers. Bushes of brightly coloured flowers dotted around the base of the tree trunks, a pretty splash of colour. Everything looked beautiful. Just so natural, untouched.

She didn't even have the words to say, just content to see. She could happily lose herself here for the next week with her husband.

Thor chuckled again behind her, his arm steady around her waist; he knew the utter wonder that must be shining in her innocent orbs. He knew she'd like it. It was like the country of her home... only better.

They rode on gently in silence, no longer the hurried trot they'd needed to as good as flee the palace. Now they could relax - well, Thor could relax. He'd been the only one tense in the first place. He let the smile play on his lips as his steed led them forward.

He thought he needed this as much as Maria did. He closed his eyes and basked in the fresh, free air. He wanted time - no princely duties, no meetings, no fate of immediate relatives to decide...he couldn't do that. It was too much. Maria's birthday party had made him realise, watching everyone glow and fuss over her and their unborn children: he had such wonders in his life, but he hadn't time to stop and admire.

He wasn't about to let his first year marriage anniversary go by without anything to show for it. He wasn't about to blink, have his child or children and not be able to recount the days in between because he had been too busy.

His family should be more important than his job, even if that job was as prince of the realm. And one day king.

He'd vowed to put his wife first.

"It's beautiful!"

Thor peeled his eyes lazily open at Maria's gasp, smile already on his lips. The horse stepped into the clearing, and Thor halted at the reins.

He scoured over his creation with pride: filling the clearing was a cottage, walls made of thick, layered pale logs, a door in the center of it's front with two little windows either side. The slated roof blended with the charming little chimney, the whole structure homely and comforting.

Thor was very proud of it, and knew his success would only be more evident once inside. He'd planned everything very carefully to make it perfect for his wife.

He swung himself off his horse and guided the beast gently forward, grasping the reins under it's head. A small platform elevated the structure of the little log cabin from the ground, with a short balcony running along it's front. Everything was just perfect, so crisp and unblemished. He trusted the steed to hold it's place rather than need to tie it to the balcony's wooden rail, as he took the luggage from the strong steed's sides, setting it down for him to take inside in a moment.

He took down his wife last.

He smiled as he reached his arms up for Maria and she beamed back brightly, letting his hands secure around her ribcage and lift her gently down from the tall animal. Her knees swayed slightly as she touched ground.

Thor didn't let her go for a moment, until she was sure she'd gotten her footing. They had been riding for hours, and she wasn't as used to it as he was. He'd ridden for days on ends and fared fine, but Maria had barely ridden a horse, even since she'd come to Asgard and Thor knew her lesg must be shaky, unused to supporting her.

He held her up patiently, holding her hand until she ventured a step forward towards the horse and needed him no more. His hands fell away and he watched hers rose to the animal's cheek, stroking softly.

"Good boy," she cooed softly, stroking the creature's snow white hair down his neck. "You did so well, Strider."

Thor couldn't help his smirk as he watched her, but he didn't mean it in a malicious way. Merely amused. More than once along the journey, Maria had express concern that the weight of the luggage and them as well must surely be too much for the poor steed. "He is a strong horse, Maria." He insisted, stepping up and patting the animal proudly on the base of it's neck. "He's carried greater weights than this and fared well. He is an Asgardian horse. You underestimate him."

He knew it was just his wife's kind heart and the logic from what she had grown with - for an Earth horse, yes, the weight was too great and the distance too far. Strider was far stronger and superior to those beasts though.

Despite that, Thor could feel the faint touch of sweat on his steeds coat and knew he was still tired. He'd come far, and worked hard without complaint - he'd earned his hay tonight.

"And now he must rest." Thor said gently, taking the reins again of his steed. He let Maria give the animal a last smile and stroke before she stepped away. "There is a stable not far from here for him." Thor said. "Why don't you venture inside until I return?"

He nodded behind her to the cabin and Maria's heart fluttered as she turned, Thor taking that as affirmation enough to take his leave.

Her eyes rose up the structure, drinking in it's every feature while Thor slunk away into the trees at the side of the clearing. She still couldn't believe it; this was _hers_.

Nothing much had ever been hers. The cottage back home had been in her brother's name, and when she'd married Thor everything was techincally in his name now. But this was designed for her. Built for her. Nothing about this cabin existed without Maria in mind and that made her head spin. She loved the place long before she walked slowly up the steps to the door, and pushed it carefully open.

The room that opened up before her took her breath away. A thick, animal fur rug lay in the middle of the polished stone floor, right in front of the beautiful fireplace.

She stepped inside and let her jaw fall shamelessly as she drank it in. There was an open door either side of the fireplace, one leading to the kitchen and the other to the bedroom. There were two other windows besides the ones on the front of the cabin, and they all had translucent, beautiful white drapes flowing around them idylically. There were two couches either side of the room, one Roman style with no back and only rests either end, while the other had half a back, sloping down to non-existance half way down the furniture's length. A small basket of firewood was beside the fireplace, with all the iron tools to control it hanging on the wall.

Everything was just... dreamworthy. It was like a dream, everything so perfect. She hardly didn't dare venture further into the bedroom, hard to believe it could all get any better.

But she explored anyway.

The bed was big in the bedroom, with the same white, transluescent drapes at the window falling either side of the bed idylically, and red rose petals scattered on the sheets. The were a fair few doors; one leading to the kitchen in the room beside it, and the other beside the head of the bed, leading to the beautiful outdoors.

She didn't bother looking in the kitchen. She knew it wouldn't be anything like the kitchen she knew and that she'd have to learn to use this new one at some point, but for now... she was happily lost in wonder.

She wondered back to the main room to wait for Thor. Everything was so new, unused. The only improvement to be made to this place was to put people inside to live in it, so it wasn't just a display cabin. Maria went to the window and undid the latch, swinging it open to let refreshing air fill the cabin. It just needed some life in it.

There were little ornaments on the window sills too, Maria noticed as she glanced down. Little stones that Maria was sure were in some sort of protective charm, and small, quaint vases, empty.

She picked up the nearest one and examined it's white body, with lavender colours patterns dancing around it. It looked pretty.

"I thought perhaps we could go flower picking one day."

Maria jumped and only just remembered to hold onto the little vase rather than drop it as she span around, and found her husband leant with his shoulder against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His eyes sparkled as he watched his wife, lips curved in a boyish grin.

This was her retreat and Thor was going to make it everything she wanted it to be. He had baskets in the kitchen for in case she wanted to go fruit picking at some point too.

But right now, he had other plans for her.

He let his arms drop to his sides and pushed off the door frame, sauntering over to Maria with a soft look in his eye. Gently, he took the vase from her hands and set it back on the windowsill. His eyes never left hers - even as his hands cupped her shoulders and he leaned in for a tender kiss.

Maria's eyes fluttered shut in a heartbeat as his lips softly touched hers, not moving or prying, just... kissing. It was sweet and chaste.

After a moment, Thor pulled away, but kept his forehead touched to Maria's, looking into her beautiful brown orbs. "You like it?" he breathed. He wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't...

Her lips curved in a smile in a heartbeat, just glowing. "I love it." she beamed, fingers touching his cheek. "Everything's perfect."

Thor let those words sink in... then let his own smile cross his lips. _Good, _ he thought, fluttering his eyes shut with relief_. _Now he could really relax.

There was nothing more they could for today. The light was already starting to dim outside as the evening fell in slowly, the cool breeze starting to form a chill. The weather was a great deal colder here near the mountains than it was at the palace. Within hours it would be dark.

Maria must be tired, Thor thought as his hands ran down her arms from her shoulders, squeezing gently as they went. A day's ride was hard on a novice like she was. She must ache terribly.

His eyes fluttered open down to his wife again, and his heart soared with love at her innocent orbs looking up at him. The ride must have been hard for her, she must be tired and sore...but she didn't complain in the slightest. She didn't betray any of it in her face, looking so happy.

The god leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his wife's cheek before he stepped away from her. "I'll get a fire going." He picked up some logs from the basket and tossed them into the fireplace, taking up the flintstones on the top of the wooden mantlepiece. The temperature would drop quickly with the light.

Waltzing back to his wife, Maria smiled as Thor tenderly cupped her face in his hands, his bright blue eyes meeting her round brown ones. "And then you, my Lady, are to relax."

XXX

"Mmm."

Maria couldn't help the contented purrs that left her lips as she lay on the backless couch on her front, arms folded on the rest at the end and her head laid on her forearms.

Her eyes were fluttered shut in bliss, happily surrendering to the sensations as her husband's thick, gentle hands, rubbed soothing, warm oil into the bare skin of her back. His skilled fingers massaged the muscles of her body - her back, her waist, her shoulders and upper arms - heated with fragrant, nourishing oil.

It was divine.

The warm fire roared softly in the background, the light outside the cottage dark and dim. It was beautiful though. Maria could see so many bright stars out the open window.

Her husband's hands roamed up between her stiff shoulder blades and she sighed as the tension left her. How was he so good at this? It was like having her own personal spa here - not that she'd even been to a spa before to compare to however. Thor was doing a fine job of living up to the famed expectations though.

"Are you sure you're not buttering me up for something?" Maria mumbled, lips quirking in the corners.

She could feel Thor smile behind her, but his soothing hands didn't stop their glorious movements. "Naturally." he mused playfully. "So you'll deliver me a strong little lad, of course."

She chuckled, even more so as his fingers tickled her waist, squirming lightly. Her hand moved to her bump. It wasn't very comfortable lying on her front with her bulging stomach, but the carefully arranged pillows under her hips and chest helped ease the pressure somewhat. All the same, it wouldn't be a position she'd be repeating any time soon.

Her fingers pressed, feeling the firmness underneath the soft skin. Her baby. "Seriously though, is that what you want?" she suddenly asked. "A boy?"

Thor paused for a moment, sighing thoughtfully. "Well... if I'm going to be king, I will need boys." He admitted in a careful voice, fingers massaging Maria's shoulders reassuringly. "But for now..." He went on softly, applying slightly more pressure to her tense shoulders. "I am just overjoyed to be having a child with you, whatever that child may be."

He honestly didn't care. Whether it be a boy or girl, or two of either he would love his children to the end of Asgard and back so long as they were his and Maria's. He didn't need heirs yet. He just wanted to be a father.

"It's probably better if we had a boy." Maria murmured, glancing over her shoulder at her husband, catching his eye with her playful sparkling ones. " I don't know how the kingdom would cope if we had a girl. You'd spoil her just as much as you do me."

She watched his lips curve in a smirk before she settled frontways again, letting Thor's hands move over her back tenderly. "I do not_ spoil _you." he insisted. "I merely give you what you deserve."

_Hardly_, Maria scoffed in her head. "And what did I do to deserve all this?" she laughed. "To deserve you?"

She'd just been a lucky country girl, who'd had a god knock on her door one day. That was it. There was nothing special about her at all, nothing worthy. She'd just been lucky. Very lucky.

"Well," Thor mused, fingers so soft on her spine it gave her shivers. "You were kind... generous... courteous...brave... beatiful..."

Maria pressed her lips together. "That's not fair." she scolded. "Those are qualities, not deeds, and as per usual, you exaggerate."

His hands paused on her shoulders and Thor dipped down behind her to press a kiss to the side of her head. "I do not." he breathed, his hand trailing down to find her hip. "You underestimate yourself. It was your bravery that saved the Earth, not mine. Your care that I thrived under. You are a wonderful woman, Maria, and now you will bear me beautiful children."

She held her breath as his hand at her shoulder snuck under her front and lifted her up smoothly, his spare arm by her hip sweeping under her knees. She gasped as he took her into his arms, dragging the sheet with her to cover her modesty.

His charming smile beamed down dazzlingly upon her, and Maria smiled as she noticed Thor had taken his shirt off at some point when she hadn't been paying attention. Her fingers reached out and touched the swell of his pectoral muscle, staring up into his soft, gleaming blue eyes. His heart thudded firmly as he walked with her in his arms, across the living room, through the bedroom, stepping back into the door beside their bed and opening it to the outside world. He carried her out effortlessly into the darkness, nudging the door shut behind her with his foot.

Maria had heard the distant roar of the water from the bedroom, but now, in the moonlight, she saw what caused it: the water flowed over the rocks beautifully, crashing into the pool of water below softly. It was glorious.

The water was clear and crisp, the grey rocks leading up to where the water fell, right down to the pool in the ground. Maria could see the little cave behind the waterfall, a small cavern of rock. The waterfall was high enough to create foam and bubbles, but not enough to be too pressured. It was just perfect.

The smile worked on her face shamelessly as she stared and she let Thor carry her dreamily forward, closer to the water. The air was cold and goosebumps pricked on her skin, the sheet poor protection.

She leaned into Thor's warm skin, embracing his body heat. "It's beautiful." she sighed breathlessly.

The god chuckled and Maria had to try and remember how to stand as he slowly set her down again, right at the pools edge. He gathered her fingers up and brought them chastely to his mouth, crystal blue eyes glistening. "And it's all yours." he breathed back lovingly.

Maria's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't take her eyes off Thor's, even as his hand guided her to the pool. She trusted him to watch her step.

The sheet slipped between her fingers. Stepping forward cautiously, she dipped her toes in the surprisingly warm water, holding tightly to Thor's hand. His face was soft and calm, and he followed her in in his trousers as she stepped in firmer.

The goosebumps melted away from her skin and shivers were replaced with the water's warm embrace as it lapped gently around her ankles, then her calves.

Thor stepped ahead and guided her deeper, not noticing the way the water hugged his wet trousers to his body. Maria giggled as bubbles started to kiss at her thighs, gathering around her hips the further Thor led her.

The waterfall got ever closer and Thor chuckled as Maria's eyes flickered to it warily. He reeled her in more, the water rising slowly up her waist, finally bobbing around her lower ribs, just above her baby bump. His hands settled around her waist, pulling her gently back with him.

The water splashed over his head as he stepped back and laughed, shaking the wet strands of his hair out of his eyes. Maria gasped as he pulled her in with her.

The water wet her hair, her face, her shoulders, crashing down from above firmly, but not enough to push her under. It was warm, but still refreshing. She scrunched her eyes shut against the falling water, letting Thor's guiding hands pull her gently forward into the waterfall. It felt amazing being engulfed in the water, so powerful yet so caressing at the same time. Exhilarating.

Thor's fluid movement's didn't stop even as he hitched himself up on the platform of rock, on the other side of the waterfall. The floor was smooth and polished, and he knelt on it fearlessly as he reached forward into the water and scooped up his wife again, taking her by surprise with her eyes closed.

Maria gasped and clung to him as he lifted her up - and gasped again as the warm air of the cavern hit her skin, leaving the waterfall behind her. Her eyes fluttered open.

It was small and dark, and Thor only just fit in comfortably. There was room enough for him to stretch out comfortably lying down, but height wise, there was no way he'd be able to more than half stand without his head touching the roof. Maria smiled as he set her down, her legs hanging off the edge of the ledge and into the waterfall still. It was perfect for her though, cosy.

He retreated to the back, and Maria watched over her shoulder as he lit a small lantern, bringing a soft glow to the cavern.

He moved so gracefully. Maria couldn't believe how smooth he was as he slid back to her side and off the ledge, back into the waterfall. He dipped his head forward, out of the rushing water.

Maria was smiling as his mouth claimed hers in a soft, tender kiss, his tongue prying her lips apart as he settled between her knees. His torso leaned forward, searching for hers, but the small bump of their child held him back somewhat. He leaned over patiently, hands finding his wife's hips tenderly.

His mouth danced softy with hers, enjoying every stroke, every delicate caress. Maria's hands rose to his biceps, resting peacefully.

It was nice to take their time. No day to hurry off to. No late nights to worry about. Their time was their own and they could stay here all night if they wanted to, just enjoying one another.

Peace.

At last.

XXX

Footsteps.

Loki glanced up as the slow, gentle footsteps echoed around the tunnel, too soft to be a warrior's. A woman.

That only aroused his suspicions further - Maria had gone away. Only yesterday, she'd gone...she couldn't be back already, could she? But she didn't walk like that anyway. These steps were wary. Cautious. Maria was never like that. She was confident in her coming.

Loki stiffened, but didn't move so not to move the chains. He wanted to stay silent. Whoever this person was, he didn't trust them. Didn't trust they were friendly.

He didn't have friends. Only enemies. And that foolish mortal woman. Her book lay open on that fateful passage, those dangerous words gleaming out: _hope..._

He brushed it aside as he moved slowly and cautiously to his knees, chains silent. His whole body was tense, ready to lash out. Perhaps it wasn't an Asgardian, he thought. Perhaps it was some other form of beast. An assasin? The Chitauri wanted him dead. Perhaps they'd sent a spy to do the job. Or the council. Maybe they were too coward to do the job themselves.

Loki was ready, whatever it was, eyes sharp on the corridor, what he could see. The steps were close. Just a few more and he'd see his visitor.

He half wished he'd grabbed the Bible. The guards knew nothing of how his magic worked but his traditional attacks they'd succeeded in succuming. At least the book could be thrown, was some kind of weapon.

His fists curled. _Damn it_.

A part of it didn't make sense though. A threat who moved with such anxiety. He could hear it; the steps were slow, but by no means leisurely. Stiff. Tense. Anxious.

No assassin was anxious. Who was this person?

He was defensive from where he was. Boxed in. Weakened. In the dark. His odds weren't good. Instinct pricked at his spine, adrenalin flying around his system, readying himself for whatever would show. Friend or foe, he would be ready. To fight or...hell, who was he kidding? There was no other oppertunity. The only one who didn't come to fight with him was deep in the forest by now.

His eyes squinted through the darkness, the shadow of the stranger creeping up against the wall. It told him nothing about them, just undistinguishable shapes ...

Then the face finally crept into view, with anxious, round green eyes, waves of fair hair around a pretty face. One Loki remembered.

Loki blinked with surprise. "Sigyn?"


End file.
